This Time Around
by kimchase
Summary: Hermione hasn't seen him in years, but finally he's coming back. Though she didn't expect him to have a pretty blonde girlfriend. She knows she shouldn't interfere but she isn't going to make the mistake of losing him again, not this time around. R
1. Chapter 1: Ron

A/N: Review! (Post HBP)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 1:

Loud ringing filled the air as an alarm clock ran off. It echoed through the flat and continued on. The lump on the bed pulled the bed sheet to cover her face, hoping the noise will stop soon enough. But it didn't and with a groan a hand reached out and pressed the snooze button on the alarm clock.

A girl with brown hair sat up from bed. She rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust in the bright light. Her hair was a mess and her throat felt like sand paper, she definitely needed a drink. Reluctantly she got out of the warmth of her bed and slipped on her slippers. Dragging her feet across the wooden floor towards the kitchen she poured herself a glass of water. In two gulps she finished it and sighed contently, that's much better.

She frowned when she noticed what time it was, six in the morning, on a Saturday nevertheless! Usually she'd be up at seven as her work at the ministry required her at eight. Though on a weekend she would be lazy and sleep as long as she wished. She had no idea why she was up at such an ungodly hour. She fell in thought, thinking what in the world was so important that she needed to get up early? Tapping her index finger on her chin she glanced around the flat hoping it'll give her some sort of sign. It was then when she noticed it, the picture on her coffee table, it was turned upside down.

Curious to why she would randomly leave a picture there when she was so organized and neat; she took a step forward and grabbed it off. She gasped when she saw it. The picture was a portrait of a red-head with freckles and brilliant blue eyes that were twinkling in mirth. It fell out of her limp hands, floating down to the floor. There was no mistake of who it was.

Ron.

And it all came flowing back.

Ronald Weasley, the one man in her life that had successfully made a fool out of her, Hermione Granger. She, who was supposed to be the cleverest witch of her year had lost her head like many seemed to do when hit by cupid's arrow, she had fallen in love. It had been wonderful really, for the first few months. But she had given up hope in sixth year. Hermione had dropped so many clues and hints and yet Ron hadn't picked them up. But all of a sudden after Dumbledore's funeral Ron had confessed and Hermione dubbed that day the best day of her life, even managing to win over the time she had smacked Malfoy. He had told her that he didn't want to wait and that this might be the only time they could be able to be together, for no one knew the outcome of the war. It had seemed perfect to Hermione, despite the fact that there was a war raging on outside.

When the war had ended with Harry succeeding on top she was overjoyed. But that's when her dream started crumbling. Hermione never was a lucky girl. When she was younger she was ridiculed since she was so different, and even at Hogwarts for being a muggle-born. She also had to suffer with her bushy hair until sixth year when it started taming down. Nothing was ever truly happy at any point in her life, something always went wrong. This time it crumbled before her eyes.

Ron wanted to break up. He said he wanted to train to be an auror and that he would have to move to Scotland for two years at the least. He didn't think they should wait for each other and just move on. 'Friends?' he had asked, she had merely nodded fighting back tears. In her mind she knew she could never be 'just friends' with Ron, not after what they had, not after knowing what they could have. No, it was impossible.

He left. They owled each other often, though as the months passed by the letter came less often and they were short and crisp. Soon they skittered to a stop. He didn't come by for Christmas, Easter or any of the holidays for that matter; he was always busy with something else. Either he was hard at training or someone had asked him to join them for the holidays. She stopped visiting the Burrow and lost contact with the Weasleys except for Ginny. It's been years, five to be exact, since Hermione had last seen him. She remembered it as the reopening of Hogwarts. Professor McGonagal had taken over and ensured that Hogwarts was up and running as fast as it could.

Hermione had moved on somewhat and landed herself a job in the ministry working in the department of magical trading. She tried dating for a while but given up when she always ended up ignoring her date thinking of Ron. Instead she devoted herself to work and achieved being promoted to the head of her department. But in the back of her mind she thought of him. Like when it rained or when she heard some one talking excitedly about quidditch. Small insignificant things reminded her of Ron in one way or another and it killed her knowing she'll never forget him. There was no life without Ron Weasley for Hermione.

Her heart ached at the thought. Tears stung her eyes, he had hurt her. He had hurt her more than anyone could comprehend. It was stupid really still not over him when it's been six years since they broke up and five since she had last seen him.

She remembered why she had decided to wake up early. It was because he was coming to London. After his training he had been offered a job in Scotland and he accepted. But now, for Ginny and Harry's wedding he had decided to come home. He was after all to be the best man. Ginny had informed Hermione of this, she had even asked Hermione to be the maid-of-honor. She didn't have it in her heart to say no, especially when the reason was because she was afraid of seeing Ron. There was two months until the wedding it was to be in June. A summer wedding, well the end of spring and the beginning of summer, Ginny loved the month of June. Surely she'd be able to handle two months of Ron right? She had to be.

Ginny's wedding was bringing everyone together. Hermione had lunch with Ginny only yesterday when she told her that Ron would also be there. The younger girl had looked radiant, glowing like a star. Hermione guessed love did that to people, for she too used to have the same glow. She was happy for her two friends having managed to find each other. Ginny was to have an extravagant wedding, she didn't really want to but her mother insisted. Mrs. Weasley had sobbed that she was letting her baby girl go. Mr. Weasley had comforted her that she still had Ron and the twins.

Harry had become an auror in less time then Ron had, only a year. He was already qualified for facing and defeating Voldemort. Harry didn't need a job really, they had of course awarded him with enough money for saving the world and not to mention the money his parents and Sirius had left him. But Harry had said he wanted to. So Ginny had said she'd wait even though Harry said she didn't have to. She only held her head up high and replied, 'I've already waited eight years, I think I can wait one more,' Hermione wished she could have said something like that but atlas she had not. They actually waited a bit more to tie it off with the marriage. Harry wanted to make sure he had a decent home for his bride; he had given Sirius' house to Remus, who lived with Tonks.

Suddenly feeling flustered and anxious she rushed into her bathroom. She quickly turned the tap for the bath. Hermione poured in bubbles and bath salt. Trying to calm her nerves and relax into the warm water. It didn't help much for every time she closed her eyes she saw him clear in her mind. Even though it's been five years she could still remember every line, every freckle. She wondered if he had changed, was his favorite quidditch team still the Chudley Cannons? Did he grow his hair? Or perhaps a mustache or a beard? Could he have gotten taller? So many questions bombarded her mind. She was beginning to get restless. Getting out of the tub not long after, she snatched her robe from where it was hanging and tied it tight around her waist.

Hermione flung open her wardrobe and flipped through the rack looking for the perfect outfit. An outfit that said: 'I haven't missed you at all' and 'don't I look better than ever?' or something along that line. Her eyes settled on a red dress that Ginny had made her buy three years ago, insisting that she looked beautiful. Hermione had never worn it not finding a quite an appropriate occasion to wear it. It was a burgundy red with tight sleeves that only reached her elbow. The dress was formfitting at the top and loosened at the waist, swishing around her feet. The neckline plunged a bit farther than Hermione would have liked. It was a velvety material and had golden stitching around the neckline, waistline, the end of her dress and the end of each of her sleeves. The colors reminded her of Hogwarts.

Hermione's hair was glossy now with ringlets bouncing at the bottom. The dark brown color of it went fabulously with her dress. She put it in a half ponytail so half her hair would fall about her shoulders while the other half was pinned up in a gold clip. She took out her black cloak and a ruby broach to clasp it. She looked in the mirror. Her reflection was that of a beautiful young lady. From the pretty hair to the golden hem of her dress she looked better than she had been in years. She had wanted to look good in front of him, to remind him of what he lost, and perhaps she hoped deep in her heart that he'd want her back. Was she ready though? She swallowed the lump in her throat. Hermione Granger wasn't sorted into Griffindor for nothing.

With a quick glance at the clock she had about an hour or two before it was time to arrive at the Burrow where all of them would have a small reunion. So she took a book off the shelf and snuggled in her couch. A light read to pass the time.

Hermione suddenly remembered breakfast. She had forgotten about it, being too preoccupied with… memories. She got up from her couch and made herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a flick of her wand. Silently she munched on it and drained a glass of milk. She sighed. Her nerves were a wreck, she couldn't think straight, and the book she had been reading was a blur. Concentration would never come with a distraction like Ron Weasley. Massaging her sore eyes she groaned, she had hardly slept a wink last night. How in Merlin's name was she going to survive this? For once, she had no answer for a question.

There was a knock at her door. Hermione looked up and stared at the door until it finally registered that she had to open it. She got up and unlocked the door and only peeked her head out. You never know what might come at you.

"Hello," Ginny waved obviously amused by Hermione's superstition, "Are you alright?" she asked stifling a giggle.

Hermione just sighed in relief and open the door fully and stepping aside to let her in, "What are you doing here? We would be meeting in a few hours."

Ginny smiled, "I don't know, I thought you'd chicken out," she undid her coat. It was chilly for April.

"From what?" Hermione asked as if she didn't know what Ginny was talking about. They both knew what she was talking about.

"Plus I wanted to pick out an outfit for you," Ginny then looked at Hermione. "I guess you already picked one, well undo the cloak let me see,"

Hermione did as she was told.

Ginny inspected her, asking her to turn around or to lift her chin. Then finally she smiled, "You look amazing, I told you the dress was worth those galleons!" she said proudly, rubbing it in that she had been right all along.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the childishness, "Yes, we all know you have great sense of fashion," she said dryly.

Ginny grinned, "Why thank you. I don't get why you won't let your hair down fully, it looks wonderful." she said tsking.

Hermione frowned, "I don't like it down, this is the closest to down it'll go." she said as she gestured to her half ponytail. Hermione knew that wasn't the real reason she stopped keeping her hair down but kept it tied all the time. She supposed it was about a few days after the break up she started tying her hair in a ponytail. Ron had always said he liked her hair down so he can run his fingers through it. She wanted to only let it down for Ron, no body else.

"You know what? Let's go shopping for a while, just us two girls. It'll be fun and you look like you need it." Ginny suggested.

Hermione looked skeptical, "Shopping?"

"I won't take no for an answer," Ginny said teasingly.

"Yes, you always get your way, that's how you got Harry to marry you,"

Ginny smirked, "But he's grateful that I was stubborn as I was," She reached over and pulled on Hermione's wrist gently, "Come on, you owe me one for making you to get this dress,"

Hermione smiled, "I guess a little browsing won't hurt,"

But as soon as she said it Harry popped in. He smiled wryly, looking very tired. "Hey Hermione," he then turned to Ginny, "Ginny you have to come, your mother's and Fleur are going crazy,"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Fleur's pregnant again," Ginny explained, "I swear soon Bill will have more kids than mum did."

"Is this the fifth one?" Hermione asked.

"No, the sixth, they had twins too remember?"

"Oh right!"

"Uh… Gin?" Harry said nervously.

"Sorry I left you there with the two of them…" Ginny said before turning to Hermione, "How about you come with us?"

Hermione hesitated. She hadn't seen the Weasley family in about four years. Well at least not all of them together. She had seen Percy around the Ministry sometimes, and she met Charlie when doing some trading in Romania. She saw the twins sometimes when ever she passed by their joke shop, which was famous all over Europe. But aside from that she didn't see them. She finally broke out into a shakily grin, "Sure, you think they'll remember me?" she joked slightly though not laughing at her own small joke.

Ginny smiled reassuringly, "Of course, how can they forget?"

Hermione was sure Ginny was going to add something like: 'they'll never forget when you and Ron were so in love' but thankfully she didn't. She didn't want to think about that let alone hear about it.

So all three of them apparated to the Burrow. It was busy and crowded as always when there was a big event. It was warm and smelt of good food. There was loud chattering and laughter throughout the house. To Hermione the Burrow had been and always will be a second home. She couldn't believe she had been able to stay away for so long.

"Bill!" Mrs. Weasley yelled angry, "Come here and take care of William! He's been crying non-stop!" She was stomping through the living room. She spotted Ginny, "Oh there you are, where have you been? I've been looki-" Mrs. Weasley paused as she noticed the other girl. "Her-Hermione!" she gasped surprised. Before Hermione could answer she scooped up Hermione in a giant bone crushing bear hug. "Oh Hermione I've missed you! You should come visit more often, there's always room for you in this house,"

Hermione suddenly felt guilty about not even dropping by once in a while. Mrs. Weasley's warm welcome made her feel better and she really begun to wonder how she had lived without one of Mrs. Weasley's bear hugs.

"Come, come, the twins have arrived along with Charlie and Linda with little Matthew and Michael." Mrs. Weasley ushered Hermione into the family room where the fire place was. There was a gathering of red-heads along with a blond and a black, with little children running around.

Fleur looked beautiful as ever, even after having five children and with another one coming. Her stomach wasn't showing very much, she must be only a few months in. Hermione envied the brilliant smile on her face.

Linda, Charlie's wife, also looked blissful as she patted the head of one of her sons. Her black hair was short and clipped back out of her eyes. She spotted Hermione and smiled waving her over, "Hermione!" Linda used to be her co-worker at the ministry until she got Matthew and decided to quit.

"Linda!" Hermione gave her a hug, "Is that Matthew?" Hermione bent down to the four-year-old boy with black hair and blue eyes. He was holding onto his mother's skirt and sucking his thumb.

"Say hi, it's Aunty Hermione," Linda said.

Matthew smiled shyly, "Hi," he raised his hand that wasn't in his mouth and gave a small wave.

The sound of 'Aunty Hermione' gave her heart a tight squeeze. She could have been, if things worked out that is, Aunty Hermione for real. She had a small smile, "Hello," she all but whispered.

It was then Matthew smiled wider as if to say, 'are you nervous too? Because I am' Hermione kissed his forehead.

"Wow, Hermione, I never knew you were so good with children," Linda said amazed, "Matthew doesn't get used to new people so quickly, he must really like you,"

Hermione smiled, "I've always wanted children my self," her eyes were far away and she was thinking about how her kids all would have red hair blue eyes just like their father. She snapped back to reality when someone bumped into her legs.

A little girl with blond hair and brown eyes looked up at her.

Fleur came over, "There you are, I was so vorried. 'Ermione! This is 'Arah. 'Arah give her a kiss,"

Hermione knelt down to Sarah's height and Sarah gave her two light kisses on each cheek, "Are you a Mrs. Weasley too?" the girl asked.

The question took her by shock. She fumbled for the right words. "I er- no." she cleared her throat, "I'm Hermione, a friend of the Weasleys."

"Now 'Arah vhat 'ave I said about questions?" Fleur said looking at Hermione apologetically.

"It's fine," Hermione said, "I'm fine,"

Fleur smiled softly, "You look beautiful today, you always do," then she walked away with Sarah's hand in hers'.

Hermione went around greeting everyone. Chatting about the ministry with Percy, talking about dragons with Charlie, and asking about family with Bill. But she only half-hearted talked her mind on something else. She stayed a little away from the twins afraid of what might happen to her. She lingered about wanting to see a different red-head. Ron had yet to show up. She almost gave up hope when Sarah yelled, "Uncle Ronny!"

Hermione turned around, her heart fluttering and her hands sweaty with nervousness. He looked every bit Ron. Just a bit taller, a bit more muscle, and a little less freckled but he still had the deep blue eyes that twinkled when he laughed and the same fiery red hair that she loved running her hands through. Her Ron, he had come back. A silly smile donned her face but soon it disappeared. Her heart sank to her stomach when she saw a blonde come up behind him, linking her arm with his. No. It couldn't be. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, it was true. Ron had found someone else. A pretty blonde with blue eyes and rose lips, she was slender and her figure curved at just the right places. Most important of all she was clinging to him like he was his.

Of course he had a girlfriend. Of course he'd move on and not linger on stupid memories like she did. Of course he'd forget about her while she still remembered his touch and dreamed of it every night. Who said he'd wait? That was the reason he broke it off because he didn't want to wait. How could she be so stupid to think they could pick up from where they left off? How could she have dreamed Ron would even have any feelings left for her? He always preferred blondes didn't he? What with Fluer, Lavender and now this girl. What had she expected?

She felt her lips tremble and she had to bite it to keep it steady. He didn't see her yet, so she still had time to run away and pretend she was never there, no one would really notice right? She'll just slip out, really she only came to see Ron and she had done that. Luck was not on her side, before she could take a step; Ron was staring right into her eyes. His ocean blue eyes met her dull brown ones. She was stuck; he had seen her and she had lost her chance. So instead of running away like she planned she forced out a tight smile.

He smiled back in the most wonderful way that Hermione had to choke back a sob. Stop it. Stop making her fall in love with him all over again. Just stop. He walked over still smiling. Hermione was frozen on the spot. She looked pleadingly at Ginny but Ginny was too preoccupied.

"Hey Hermione,"

It was too late he had spoken. She turned and looked at him and forced out another smile, she swallowed her tears, "Hey" she said shakily.

He looked away from her eyes to study her, to see if she had changed. Ron stared into her eyes again, "You look good," he said.

She could have laughed, she looked good? Compared to Ms. Gorgeous over there she looked like plain Jane. "Thanks, you do too." she said looking down at her feet.

The blonde came and wrapped her arms around Ron's waist. "Ronald!" she said beaming.

Hermione didn't look up. It would hurt her too much to see him hold her just like he used to hold her. To see him kiss her on top of her hair and breathe her in and then whisper sweet nothings in her ear that would always make her giggle with his tickling breath. No if she looked, it'd kill her. It was taking all her self-control not to cry and run off like an idiot.

"Viena meet Hermione, Hermione this is Viena my-" Ron hesitated. Hermione looked up eager, hoping he'd say co-worker or friend or anything other.

"Girlfriend," Viena interrupted smiling.

Hermione's hopes crushed again. "Nice to meet you," she said sounding as if she really meant it.

"You're Hermione Granger? Oh Ronald had went on and on about you, and how you both helped the Harry Potter. He told me you are best mates. I wanted to meet you so much!" Viena said smiling wider she held out her hand for a shake.

Hermione shook her hand, her short stubby fingers against Viena's long elegant ones. "Yes, friends, that's what we are," she said smiling yet another fake smile. It was as if she was trying to remind herself that they were only friends, "How did you happen to meet Ron? At auror training? Or work?" she couldn't help but ask. She wanted to know everything about them and not know at the same time because she was afraid it wouldn't be what she wanted to hear.

"No, I'm a healer, and he had come all hurt. I was his healer, I must say he's lucky he made it out alive," Viena said.

Hermione turned to Ron surprised, he was hurt? How badly? Why? Is he okay? So many questions came up but she only managed to say, "Ron!"

He smiled almost as if he understood what she meant with that one word, "Nothing big just a little spell from a death eater, we caught him though," he said proudly.

He was probably expecting her to be proud and she was.

"Oh Ronald you promised I get to meet Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One," Viena said excitedly, pulling him away with his arm.

Ron looked back at her smiling and gave a small wave. She could only raise her hand in response. Suddenly she felt too sick to stay for lunch like she planned. She turned to leave but Ginny stood in front of her. "Ginny." she said pleading.

"No, you're my maid-of-honor I want you to stay for my hard planned lunch." Ginny crossed her arms.

"Ginny," she begged, "Please," Her eyes were already watering.

Ginny looked weakened, "Hermione you have to stay, just for lunch just eat then go okay?" Ginny didn't wait for an answer but only steered her into the dining room.

And it just so happened that she sat right across the happy couple. She kept playing absent-mindedly with her peas and refused to look up. That was until Ron spoke to her.

"So, what are you doing now? Anything new?" he asked and his voice sounded so welcoming and warm that it propelled her to look into his eyes.

"I-I'm head of my department now, there's not much changed," she said stumbling over her words.

He smiled proudly, "I knew it, I knew you'd be head of the department,"

He sounded so happy and proud that she smiled too, for real this time. It almost felt like they were seventeen again.

"Ronald is the best auror in all of Scotland!" Viena showed off.

Ron blushed, the tips of his ears going red. He looked adorable.

"Not the best, and definitely not all of Scotland," he said quietly.

"Oh Ronald you're much too modest, you are simply the best, no one saw a braver soul." she gushed making heart eyes at him.

Hermione could have barfed. "He is brave; he was after all in Griffindor,"

Ron looked up at her surprised but soon he smiled, "I could say the same thing about you,"

The way he looked at her made her shiver, it felt like it was only him and her. Like she was special to him, but it only lasted a second. He went back to conversations with other people and she went back to picking at her food.

"Hermione dear do you not like the food?" Molly asked concerned.

Hermione shook her head, "No, it's not that, I just don't feel like eating, excuse me," she said and ran out of the dining room to the washroom. She turned the tap and splashed herself with cold water. Hermione looked in the mirror, she was pale and wide-eyed. She couldn't recognize herself.

"Hermione?"

"Ginny, I'm fine really," she said though in her eyes she was dying.

Ginny embraced Hermione. Hermione felt all strength leave her and she leaned limply in her arms. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry I made you stay, I'll tell mum you're sick; here let me take you home,"

Hermione shook her head, she pulled back from Ginny. "I can go home myself, go enjoy your lunch. Don't let me ruin it," she said trying to look strong.

Ginny looked unconvinced.

"Please Ginny,"

Ginny nodded, "Owl me," she said exasperated.

Hermione nodded and hugged the other girl quickly. Then she was gone.

A/N: Tell me how it is! It's a long chapter but mostly trying to catch up on recent events and yes this is an R/H fic don't expect all the chapters to be this long. Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: One Day

A/N: Review!

Disclaimer: I wish.

Chapter 2:

The sun glared through the blinds of her window. She groaned and turned over, cursing the sun. Feeling she couldn't avoid waking up any longer she forced herself to sit up in bed. Hermione walked to her bathroom for a cold shower, maybe it'll wake her up.

She looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. She sighed, rubbing them with her hand.

When Hermione had come home yesterday she had cried for a good hour or so on her bed. After she changed into some pajamas she took out a bucket of ice cream in her fridge. She had spent the whole night watching sad movies and wallowing in her sorrow. Yes, it was stupid and fattening thing to do but it made her feel a lot better to stuff herself with sweet ice cream and watching sappy muggle movies.

Another sigh and she stripped down into the shower. Drenching herself in cold water that made her skin jolt, she felt revived. Hermione closed her eyes, the vivid image of Ron and Viena came to mind. She shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts. Opening her eyes determinedly, "I don't need Ron Weasley," she said in a strong loud voice. "No, I'm perfectly happy, Ron or no Ron. Vivian or Vana or whatever her name is can have him. Who needs him? I never really liked red hair anyways; maybe I'll find myself a nice blonde too." she said haughtily.

Totally convinced she walked out of her shower and dressed for the new day. It'll be a day when Ron didn't cross Hermione's mind at all. No sire-ree she wasn't going to let this get her down. She'll pick herself up and walk confidently like the accomplished witch she was. She'll go for a good perk-up shopping trip since it was her day off. She'll buy things just because they make her look good and then she'll go party all night to land herself a man.

She walked out of her flat feeling energized and refreshed. But she jumped in surprise when she spotted Ron leaning against the wall beside her door. His hands were in his pockets and he was casually leaning looking absolutely snoggable in the sunlight. Hermione gulped, ok, cancel the things she had said in the shower. There was no way Viena could have him, not without a fight.

Ron was looking out the small window in the hallway. He looked like he was day dreaming. And Hermione loved the way the sun hit his hair in a way that it looked like golden red, though before she could thoroughly study him he looked her way.

An instant smile came to his lips, "Hermione," he said.

"Ron, what are you doing here? How did you know where I live?"

He grinned her favorite grin, the one where only one corner of his lips turn up and a slight dimple appears, "What no hello?"

Hermione blushed for no reason, "Hello Ron,"

"That's better," he said smiling, "Now, for your questions. I thought we could go for a coffee or something you know catch up properly. We didn't get that chance yesterday when you left saying you were sick, by the way are you alright?" he eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"You were worried?" she looked up at him shyly.

"Of course," he said simply as if it was obvious.

Hermione soared, he was worried about her. Her and not some Scottish girl! Ha! Take that blondie! One point for Hermione none for Viena.

"You're not still sick, are you?" Ron said leaning in and putting a hand on her forehead, checking her temperature.

Hermione blushed; the pressure on her forehead was soft and gentle and made her skin tingle. Only Ron would have such an affect on her, but she didn't mind, she could stay that way forever.

Ron removed his hand. The loss of his touch made her whimper, thankfully he didn't hear. "You don't have the fever, that's a good thing." Suddenly his eyes changed to a darker color. He stared intensely at Hermione before reaching out and held a curl of her hair.

Hermione's eyes widen in surprise, he was touching her hair! She could die of happiness. Then she mentally kicked herself, idiot! Stop acting like a love-sick teenage girl! She scorned herself, mentally. Worried that he noticed she looked at him but he was still staring at her hair.

A soft smile came to his lips, "It grew," he said quietly. He looked marveled almost as if her hair growing was a great discovery. His breath brushed over her neck making her shiver with delight.

Ron noticed, "Are you cold?" He didn't wait for her answer he just took off his jacket and hung it around her shoulders.

Hermione was about to object but stopped herself once she smelt the jacket. It smelled of mint and a spicy forest smell and it drove her wild. When did Ron started smelling so… so sexy? She wrapped herself in his large jacket and smiled brightly at him, "Thank you," she said.

He shrugged blushing slightly, "No problem, now come on you owe me a coffee," he smirked boyishly.

He was too cute! Hermione skipped happily behind him.

They arrived at the café across from her flat. It was warm and cozy and soft background music could be heard. Hermione knew this was actually a romantic spot for couples. On Friday nights the café would be full of couples snogging, giggling and what not. Hermione had said she would avoid this place as much as possible but she was suddenly giddy to know that Ron had brought her here. They sat in a quiet corner by the large front window where they could watch people passing by.

"I'll get us coffee," Ron said getting up.

Hermione watched him walk up to the counter with a silly grin spread over her face. If anyone had seen her they would think she was an escaped patient at St. Mungo's mental ward.

This must be her lucky day and she was sure that a smile would never leave her face for the rest of the day. Ron was an addicting drug, bad for her but she couldn't resist the urge. Someone help her or she'd smile her jaw off.

Ron came back with two coffee mugs. They were enormous and steaming. It was going to take a long time to finish drinking it and she was glad, that meant more time with Ron. He placed one of the mugs in front of her, "Hazelnut flavor with cream, no sugar, still your favorite right?"

Hermione nodded, how could he just know? How had he remembered? She took the mug in both her hands and lifted it to her lips. Blowing softly on the top she took a sip. The coffee tasted wonderful, or maybe it was because Ron was the one who had gotten it for her?

Ron also took a drink of his coffee. He leaned forward on his elbows, "So, how are you?" he said casually.

"Fine, better thanks to the coffee." Hermione answered. In reality she was better because of his surprise visit but the coffee was also good. "And you? How's work? Is it fun?"

Ron laughed, "One at a time." but he answered them all anyways, "Yes, I'm fine, it's nice to be back and see everyone,"

Hermione smiled, everyone also included her. He thinks it's nice to see her! Okay she had to stop overreacting. Breathe in, and out. In and out.

He continued, "Work is good, it's not so much as fun as it is hard work. But I enjoy it, it makes it fulfilling to know you're saving lives, you know? It's like I'm a somebody making a difference."

She sighed contently nodding. Just by the sound of his deep voice it was making a difference in her life.

"So…" he looked anxious and nervous at the same time. He rubbed the back of his neck, "er- are you seeing anyone?" he had been avoiding her eyes but when he said that last part he looked at her expectantly.

Hermione repressed the urge to whoop out loud and get up on the table dancing. He was curious to see that she was single! She smiled, "No, not partially just going about with a date or two…" she trailed off vaguely, trying to sound nonchalant.

Ron was hanging onto her every word, and his face dropped when she said 'a date or two'. "Oh," he said disappointed.

He looked so cute she had to resist kissing him. "Do you have any plans today?"

"No, I was hoping to spent it with you, if uh- that is you're free," he added quickly, blushing crimson.

She beamed, those simple words made her heart flutter. "I'm not doing anything," she said wistfully. Was she dreaming or had Ron asked her to spend the whole day with him? Pinch her, no don't, even if it was a dream she didn't want to wake up.

Ron smiled widely, "really?" he sounded too eager but that just made her love him more, "maybe after coffee we could look around Diagon Alley, I wanted to take a look around it's been so long since I've been there,"

Hermione nodded. The day couldn't get any better. They drank their coffee and talked about recent events or funny stories. It felt completely natural and even when the coffee was finished they stayed talking non-stop. Sometimes they had little arguments but to Hermione it made it all the more special. It felt like nothing changed over the years and there was no Viena or broken hearts.

Hermione laughed at the story Ron had just told. He smiled, happy that she was happy. He looked down at his empty mug, "Well I finished my coffee how about that tour around Diagon Alley?"

"Oh yes, I'm finished too." Hermione said getting up.

Ron got up as well and they both made their way out the café. They decided to walk there since it was a mere ten minute walk to Diagon Alley from the café. The walk was silent but not uncomfortable. Both of them were wrapped around their own thoughts. Hermione smiled for the millionth time that day at the fact that she was walking beside Ron.

"You know, I've been thinking," Ron said breaking the silence.

"Uh-oh," Hermione said jokingly.

Ron glared but it didn't have the full effect because the smile didn't leave his face. "Don't you start," he said warningly though his eyes twinkled with humor. "I've been thinking that we ought to get Ginny and Harry a wedding gift together, the best man and the maid-in-honor are supposed to get it together you know?"

Hermione gaped at him, "I forgot about that totally!" she gasped.

Ron stared at her funny, "You? Hermione Granger forgot about something? I don't believe it!" he said mockingly.

She play punched him on his arm, pouting. She crossed her arms and faced away from him, "I'm human too you know!"

Ron smiled, "aww come on Hermione don't be like that," he touched her shoulder.

It took all her self-restrain not to forgive him right away, "hmph!" she said.

"Sometimes it's hard to tell you're human, because you act so bloody amazing, you know that?" Ron said.

Hermione turned to him, "R-ron…" she stuttered. She was so touched that she didn't lecture him on his choice of language.

He grinned, "Am I forgiven?" he gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

Hermione laughed in amusement, "Yes, yes, I forgive you now stop that,"

Ron dropped the puppy dog eyes and grinned even wider, "Good, now come on we have to look around to see if anything is worthy for 'The Chosen One'"

She laughed even harder, "Oh if Harry heard you say that he'd beat you over the head,"

"Then it's a good thing he's not here isn't it?" Ron took her hand in his, "Come on,"

Hermione looked at their intertwined fingers, it felt so right. She knew a muggle quote that said, 'the spaces in my fingers were made for you to fill them with yours,' she couldn't agree more. How had she lived without him for so long? She had no idea. Why did she let him go? She had no answer.

They went from store to store picking out anything interesting. They looked over many items, ranging from books to cribs. They had laughed and made jokes, talking endlessly. Hermione was enjoying herself and Ron's company.

They had visited a clothing store and when Hermione had pointed out lingerie that she suggested would be a treat for Harry. Ron grimaced and said that he was scarred for life of the image of his younger sister in a thing so disgraceful. The grossed out look on Ron's face made Hermione laugh so loud that they had been kicked out of the store.

They had also went to a baby store but decided that they should wait for the baby shower for baby gifts.

The day had gone normally until they entered a jewelry store arm in arm looking very much like a couple. Hermione was still laughing over something Ron had said. The clerk in the store smiled when they came over. Hermione looked at the glittering jewels in awe. Her hands on the glass case like a kid in a candy store. Everything sparkled and glittered she wondered if there was a charm placed on them for extra effect. She spotted a ring that had a sapphire stone in white gold. It wasn't fancy but she was drawn to it like metal to magnet.

The clerk noticed this and pulled the ring out for her. "Would you like to try it on?" she asked.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically, she knew she wasn't here to get something for herself but she couldn't help herself. Carefully she placed the ring on her finger, perfect fit. She held out her hand in front of her and admired the jewel.

"It's a strange choice for a wedding ring, but it seems to fit you. It really is an exquisite ring," the clerk said smiling.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other then turned away looking like identical tomatoes. They were both lost for words, looking like fishes with their mouths opening and closing.

It was Hermione who got her senses back, "N-no, it's not a-" Hermione swallowed, "a w-wedding ring," she stammered.

"Oh, well I just thought," the clerk coughed uncomfortably, "it is a beautiful ring,"

"Yes, it is," Hermione said dreamily, wishing it really was her wedding ring from Ron. She then snapped out of it, "Oh," she said and took the ring off giving it back. She stared at it longingly. "Come on Ron let's go," she said at last.

They left but Hermione gave the ring a one last glance. Maybe she'd treat herself to the ring when she gets her pay check next week.

"Look at the time, it's almost dinner." Ron commented looking at his watch, "I have to go," he said in a hurry.

"Why don't we have dinner together at my place? I promise I don't cook horribly," she said.

"No, it's all right I don't want to bother you," Ron declined.

"It wouldn't be a bother at all; I love company for dinner,"

"I," Ron looked sorry, "I can't, I have plans…" he trailed off.

Hermione understood, he had plans with Viena that was obvious. And the day had been going so great. "Oh… oh! Well you should get going, I'm sorry to have kept you for so long," she said when really she wasn't sorry at all. Secretly she wanted him to be so late that Viena dumped him.

"Maybe next time?"

"Yeah, next time," she repeated quietly, giving him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

He smiled back awkwardly and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Then he apparated away.

Hermione sighed and walked home all alone.

She reached her flat and went in made herself a quick dinner and munched on it. Ron would be with Viena now. Making her laugh, smile and probably snogging her by the end of the night. He'd probably take her home with him and- no, she wouldn't think about that. She tortured herself enough. But the thought of Ron bringing any girl except for her home kept tormenting her in her mind.

Hermione went to bed and didn't bother to read like she always did. She felt drained of energy. Lying in bed she wondered what Ron was doing right at this moment. Hopefully he'd be alone and not with that girl. Hermione doubted it though. Ron would definitely be having a snog, he had snogged Lavender endlessly when he had went out with her. A tear rolled down her face. Looking out the window at the star filled night she wished on every star that Ron would be alone in bed thinking about her just like she was thinking about him. She closed her eyes, letting sleep take her away and dreamed that she was in his arms and not here all alone while some other girl got to be in his arms right at this moment.

Life was so unfair.

A/N: It's a short chapter, about four pages shorter than the first. But I'm tired and it's late at night so it's all I have to offer. Thank you all who reviewed it means so much! I'm going to try to update every week but it's not a guarantee, especially when school starts…

**L-Ae-D** - I don't know why I made Viena nice, but I guess I didn't think Ron would date someone horrible and plus I have a reason for why Ron started dating Viena and it would ruin the whole thing if I made her a, as you said a 'bitch'.


	3. Chapter 3: A Drink

A/N: Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 3:

A few days passed and Hermione hadn't went to the Burrow or talked to Ron. She had felt guilty about thinking that she wanted them to break up and that she was going to try and break them up. Hermione thought herself selfish, what if Ron really loved Viena? No matter what she should be rooting for his happiness and if his happiness didn't include her then that's fine. Plus their relationship was over long ago. She found so many reasons why it was wrong. Her mind told her don't even try and her heart begged her to run over to Ron right this minute. She chose to let her mind take control. The last time she let her heart do the thinking she ended up broken. She can trust her mind it did as she said, but her heart never listens that's how she got into this mess in the first place. Hermione decided she wasn't going to see Ron for a while, you know the whole out of sight, out of mind thing. In the back of her mind she knew it wouldn't help, because had Ron not been out of sight for five years? And even five years didn't make her stop loving him. Maybe she was just a hopeless case.

Her days went into routine. Wake up, get ready for work, go to work, work, go home, do some work at home, eat, read, sleep and she just did that over and over again. It wasn't fun but it kept her occupied. Hermione surrounded herself with so much work that owling Ginny never came to mind.

It was Friday when Ginny and stomped into Hermione's office. She looked angry and upset.

Hermione was afraid. She clutched the clump of paper she was holding for dear life. Voldemort she can handle, angry and upset Ginny who also has the wedding franticness she can do without.

"Why didn't you owl me like you said? How come you never came by the Burrow?" Ginny demanded as she placed both hands on Hermione's desk for support. "I hope it isn't about Ron! Because this is supposed to be about my wedding! I told Ron where you live because I thought that would be better for you two but what do I get? A workaholic Hermione and a silent Ron! I swear if the two of you ruin my big day I'm going to strangle you and you'll wish you died in the hands of Voldemort!" Ginny was heaving; her breathing was loud and dramatic.

Hermione was open mouthed and struggling to say something.

Her secretary walked in worried, "Is everything alright? I heard… You-Know-Who," she whispered.

Hermione would have laughed if Ginny wasn't raging and glaring at her like that. Hermione gave a weak smile, "Everything's fine," then putting a hand to the side of her mouth so Ginny couldn't see as she mouthed the word, 'pregnancy'.

Her secretary smiled knowingly, "Okay then, and try to keep it quiet Philippe is near to tearing his hair out because of the report."

"Hermione you know very well that everything is not fine! Everything will not be fine until you get your arse off that damn chair and go and talk with my bloody brother!" Ginny shouted with her hands in the air.

"I can't. I have a meeting at 4 and right now it is 3:50 I'm going to prepare for the meeting now so please leave now," Hermione commanded looking very much in authority.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do, you're going to march right over to the burrow and snog him senseless!" Ginny yelled pointing to the door.

"If you didn't know Ginny, your brother has a girlfriend, I don't think he'd appreciate it very much if I went over and snogged him!" Hermione said standing up.

"Oh please, you and I both know that the girlfriend is just a stand in, a replacement, a substitute of you!" Ginny poked Hermione in the arm three times.

Hermione looked at Ginny as if she had grown two heads, "I beg to differ, Ron is very fond of his girlfriend and I'm sure he wouldn't dare use Viena like he did Lavender!"

"Don't you realize? He's still completely and utterly in love with you! And you are too! But both of you are so oblivious of anything that I wouldn't be surprised if you'd even notice if Voldemort came back to life!"

Hermione dropped to her chair, "He's not in love with me…" she said quietly.

"What?" Ginny asked, taken back at the change of behavior.

She sank lower in her chair, "I said he's not in love with me," she said a little louder and a little more confident.

"What gives you that idea?" Ginny asked crossing her arms.

"Because I know." Hermione said firmly.

"I'm sorry Hermione, you may be right about everything else but you're wrong about that."

Hermione raised her face, teary eyed. "I know! Ok? I know I lost my chance. And I know that it's my fault. I can see that" she was walking around her room, "I know that he declined dinner with me to have it with-" her voice shook, "V-viena," she looked at Ginny, she was crying now, "I know…"

Ginny came and took hold of Hermione by the shoulders, "look," Hermione looked, "You know what I know? I know that he loves you by the way he looks at you with vulnerability in his eyes. I know he wants to hold you and never let you go by the way he clenches his fists. I know he can't live without you by the way he mopes around doing nothing waiting for you to come. I know how he smiles so wide even by the sound of your name."

Hermione pulled away, it was too much. Her mind was reeling and her heart was pounding. It couldn't be true. If he really loved her he would have asked her to wait before leaving to Scotland. He wouldn't have stopped owling. If what Ginny said was true, he would have come home every chance he got. He wouldn't have taken that job in Scotland. And he definitely wouldn't have brought Viena home to Ginny's wedding. Going to a wedding with a date had to mean something, it signified that they were in a long-time relationship and soon they would also be tying the knot. If he truly loved her he would have accepted her offer to dinner on Sunday and not blow her off.

Hermione's fists clenched, her nails digging into her palms. "No. He doesn't, and even if he does, it doesn't matter, not any more. It's more than just the two of us now, it includes other people. And I'm not going to sacrifice other people's feeling for my own. I've had my chance and I lost it, there's not much I can do now. It's over. It was over a long time ago." Hermione said her voice was clear but tears still streamed down her face. It was difficult for her to say it but she had to accept it, there was no denying it now.

"Fine. Have it your way, but don't let that interfere with the wedding. I want to be happy and I can't if my brother and my best friend are uncomfortable. I came here to remind you that there's going to be a dress fitting tomorrow." Ginny said sniffling.

"Ginny," she stopped the girl from going out and embraced her, "Thank you,"

"I'm worried, and I want the both of you to be happy," she sighed.

"I am happy,"

It convinced no body.

She looked Ginny in the eye, "I will be, I promise." she wasn't sure if she'd be able to keep that promise.

Ginny nodded still unsure but left just to satisfy Hermione and Hermione was grateful. She collapsed, right to the floor. She canceled her meeting and went home early saying that she was sick. She was her own boss so it was ok; she'll make up for it on Monday. Right now she needed that shopping trip; she needed that visit to the bar.

At home she changed and went out, going where ever her feet takes her. She found herself at Diagon Alley, in front of the jewelry store. The same store she went with Ron last week. She walked in and smiled back at the clerk, it was the same girl that assumed that she and Ron were getting married.

"Hello," the girl said.

"Hi, do you still have that ring I saw the last time I was here?" Hermione asked as she searched for the blue jewel. Where was it? It had been so easy to spot last time.

The girl shook her head, "No, I'm sorry we don't have it any more someone had already bought that ring,"

Her heart dropped, "Who?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not allowed to tell you, the person who bought told me to tell no one." she answered with a suspicious smile as if she knew something Hermione didn't.

"Oh,"

"Would I interest in anything else?" she asked.

"No, that'll be all, thanks anyways," Hermione left the store oddly discouraged. She had been looking forward to buying that ring. She walked around aimlessly. After a long day of just walking she found herself at the café in front of her flat. There were many couples there and it made her ill just looking at them all happy. Hermione went home tired and broken down.

She had been flipping channels on her TV when someone knocked on her door. Who could it be? To her surprise it was a co-worker. "Sandra!"

She smiled, "Hey, I heard you were sick, I thought I'll come by and see how you're doing, I hope I'm not bothering you,"

"No, it's a pleasant surprise, I was getting bored," she said smiling.

"Bored? I thought you were sick. Don't tell me you just made that up so you can leave work early!" she made an exaggerated gasp and Hermione laughed.

"Is that what you think of me?"

"Nah, you deserve a break, at the rate you're working," she smiled fondly. Then she clapped his hands, "So, what do you want to do?" she asked looking around her flat.

She smirked, "You know what? Let's have a drink,"

Sandra raised an eyebrow, "A drink?" she sounded astounded. Hermione probably didn't look like the type to drink, she wasn't but she was dying to get wasted.

"Yeah, a drink," a mischievous smile formed on her lips.

Sandra froze, had she heard her right or had Hermione just suggested to go have a drink? Was this the Hermione who was always ahead of her work who had become head of the department after only four years of working? "I knew there was a wild side of you somewhere underneath the business suits!" Sandra said. She pulled Hermione by her wrist, "Come on, we need to get you dressed!"

Hermione smiled. She'll let Sandra dress her up and take her around. In fact she would have said yes to just about anything right now, anything that is to forget Ron.

Sandra suggested the green skirt that would have been considered too short if Hermione had been in a right state of mind, but she wasn't so Sandra got her way. Hermione herself had picked out a tank top that skimmed the top of her breasts in a dangerous way.

They ended up at a new club that Sandra had told her about. Hermione made a bee-line to the bar. Sandra went to go dancing; one of them had to be sober by the end of the night.

"What's your pleasure?" the bartender asked. It was a small girl with long black hair. When she heard Hermione sigh and ask for the strongest thing they've got, she frowned, "Bad day?" she asked preparing Hermione's drink.

"Try a bad week," Hermione said.

"I had one of those. Let me guess, it has to do with a man?" the girl asked as she handed Hermione her drink.

Hermione took a big swig of her drink before answering, "How'd you know?" She already felt dizzy and the loud music pumped in her ear. She liked this place already.

"Isn't it always?" the bartender said with a chuckle, "So, what is it? Did you catch him cheating on you?"

Hermione shook her head, "Only if it was that simple," she took another gulp, "My ex-boyfriend came back after five years in Scotland, with a girlfriend, and guess what?" she hiccupped, "I'm still in love with the guy," Hermione laughed, it sounded bitter.

"Alright, and this new girlfriend is pretty?"

"Beyond belief, I couldn't compare!"

"I doubt it; you look enough to put up a fight,"

"Puh-lease!" Hermione waved her glass around, the drink spilling over the top. The bartender refilled her drink, Hermione smiled.

"Okay then, does he love her?"

"Love her?" Hermione paused. Does he love her? How would she know? Ron did look happy, but who's to know? Hermione shrugged, "I dunnno," she slurred.

"Did he love you?"

Hermione barely heard her, the lights flashed everywhere and she wasn't even sure where she was. "Did he? He said he did," she said thinking back on old times, the good times when they were still together. The times when Ron would whisper that he loved her every chance he got. Yeah, he loved her, she had to think he loved her at least once or she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Maybe he still does, but lighten up there's still fish in the sea. I'm sure a girl like you can catch herself a man,"

Hermione grinned, "A man eh?" she smirked. Getting up from the stool she had been sitting on she made her way over to the dance floor. Her vision was blurry and her feet stumbled over itself but she managed to start dancing as a fast tempo picked up. She couldn't hear the music but she moved to a rhythm in her own head. The skirt she wore swished around her. Her shirt pulled up as she raised her hands in the air. She whooped. What had she been so upset about before? She couldn't remember. The only thing in her mind was the music.

A man slided his way over to her, "Hey," he said.

Hermione smiled, "Hey yourself," she placed her hands on his chest and started dancing.

He laughed, "Mind telling me what your name is?" he asked his voice was so close to her right ear.

She giggled for no reason, "Hermione and I'm seventeen,"

"Really?"

"Mmhmm, what's yours?"

"Chris, twenty-five,"

She giggled again, "Wow, your old," she started running her finger across his chest playfully before reaching up around his neck. He placed his hands on her hip. She had no idea what she was doing but she felt good. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. She saw a glimpse of Sandra way far back dancing with a few guys around her. Her mind went blank and the man named Chris pulled her closer. He was handsome, with jet black hair and grey eyes that sparkled and his chest, she could tell was a piece of art. Then why was she so reluctant as he pressed against her? A small voice in her mind kept repeating a word, no it was a name. But whose? She shook her mind of these thoughts, she was here to have fun and fun she was going to have. All of a sudden she lost her balance and tripped forward. Chris steadied her. She was tipsy and she couldn't concentrate.

"Hey, where do you live?" Chris asked holding her so she won't fall over.

She hiccupped, "I'm not allowed to talk to strangers," she giggled and leaned against him.

He shook her lightly, "Can you tell me any name that comes to mind?"

She was half-asleep by now, drooling over his shoulder but softly she mumbled the name that's been in her mind all day, "Ron," she then muttered an address.

Thankfully Chris caught it and smiled, "Good, now hold on I'm going to take you there alright? I'm going to take you to Ron, okay?"

Hermione nodded, she didn't have any idea what she was doing. But the sound of the name made her content and that was fine with her. She rested on the stranger as he took out a wand. She watched as he flicked it and suddenly felt herself being pulled out. When she opened her eyes again she was standing inside a house. Where was she?

Chris shifted her weight and carried her over his shoulder. He made his way up the stairs hoping to find someone to take care of her. Suddenly he spotted a nameplate on a door that said, 'Ronald Weasley'. He smiled, jackpot. Chris knocked on the door, no answer, he knocked again.

The door opened revealing a man with tousled red hair wearing a pair of pajama bottoms. He rubbed his eyes, "Who are you?" he yawned.

"Hey, I'm Chris, um… Hermione here apparently drank some and she wanted me to take her home-" he didn't get to finish before the man before him opened his eyes so wide they almost popped out.

"Hermione?" he half shouted. Then he covered his mouth, aware that people were sleeping, he whispered, "Hermione?" he looked at the figure draped over the other man's shoulder. He took her gently in his arms, "Thanks, I'll take it from here," he grinned tiredly.

Chris smiled back and popped out.

Ron ran a hand through his hair staring at a dozing Hermione. You've got to be kidding, Hermione drunk? He chuckled softly. He thought he never see the day. Ron was glad she didn't end up in a random guy's flat. At least she managed to find a decent guy to take her home. He was about to lead her to his bed when she shifted in his arms.

Hermione's eyes suddenly fluttered open; "Ron!" before Ron could respond Hermione pulled him down for a kiss. Her hands entered his hair and she played with the soft tresses.

Ron's eyes were wide, what the… without really thinking he started kissing back. He never really was a thinker anyways. God, he had missed this. He had missed her. He pulled her closer by wrapping his arm around her waist. The kiss started to get heated as Ron ran his tongue over her lower lip, he nibbled it.

Hermione moaned and leaned even closer. She opened her mouth and allowed Ron's tongue to enter it.

Ron started guiding her to the bed and she fell on top of it bringing Ron down with her. He straddled her. She giggled against his lips when his hands started their way up and his hand ran over bare skin. Her skin tingled and every nerve was on fire as he cupped her breast. She thrust her body and pressed herself onto him, making sure every part of their body touched. She wanted him close to her as possible. Ron pulled back and both of them gasped for air still staring at each other with lustful eyes.

He looked at Hermione. Her hair was taken out from its ponytail and spilling over his pillow. Her eyes were clouded with lust and it made him shiver at how she was looking at him. Her shirt was already half way up revealing her flat stomach. Ron licked his lips. She was irresistible, how had been able to be satisfied with Viena? It hit Ron right then. Viena! Shit, double shit.

"Hermione," his voice was low and husky and it vibrated through his chest to Hermione's fingers which were on his chest caressing it. He found it hard to concentrate as she ran her hands across his bare chest. Up and down. He took both her hands in his and it was then Hermione looked at him, looking confused and innocent it took all his effort not to shag her right then and there. He gulped nervously, his throat was tight. "We shouldn't, this isn't the time or place-"

Hermione silenced him by putting her finger on his lips, "Shh," she giggled, "I know Voldemort is still out there, that's why we're here enjoying all we can. We're of age, seventeen remember?" she hooked her hands behind his neck and pulled him down, "enjoy it," she purred seductively.

Ron was on the edge, Hermione was driving him wild, especially when she rubbed her thigh against him. He was losing his head and his body was responding. He let out a shaky breath, "Hermione what are you talking about we're not seven-" he tried to protest.

Hermione shut him up the best way she knew how: she kissed him. Ron lost all his control and kissed her back. He groaned loudly when she started stroking him inside his pants. She broke the kiss, "no more talking," she said smirking before pulling him down for another kiss. Ron had no consciousness of what he was doing all he could think about was the wonders Hermione's hand was doing to him. Blood rushed through him, pumping him up. According to Hermione, they were both seventeen, who cares right now?

Wait.

He pushed her away and ran a hand through his hair. She looked hurt. "We can't, you," he risked a glance at her, bad choice, she was pouting and her shirt strap was falling off. He couldn't believe he has to be the one thinking, he always left that to Hermione. He tore his gaze away, she was tempting him and he wouldn't be able to hold it in any longer before it gets the better of him. Man, he was acting like a randy teenager; he should have more self-control by now! Running another shaky hand through his hair he tried to calm his nerves, he looked down at his pants. Damn she got him good. He gulped, "You aren't sober and you'll regret it in the morning," he said getting up from the bed. He didn't look back at her; he wouldn't be able to leave then.

He was about to go and sleep down stairs or in one of his brothers' room when Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Stay," she said pulling him.

"Hermione." he sighed. He was tired, and he was a guy, she can't do this to him.

"Stay, just sleeping nothing else, I promise I'll be a good girl," she said and she pouted, "Don't you trust me?"

His eyes flickered over to her lip, unconsciously he licked his own. He didn't trust himself but the look on her face persuaded him. He nodded slowly, "just sleeping," he repeated. He let her pull him closer so he was fully on the bed beside her. It was probably against his better judgment to do so but when she smiled and nuzzled his chest he forgot all reason. Ron grinned; he placed an arm around her and drew circles on her arm. Hermione closed her eyes in content and snuggled closer to his warmth. His eyelids fell and finally his breathing evened out and they were both asleep.

A/N: I pondered over whether or not to have them actually have sex. But I decided on a no, that'll taking it a bit too far and Ron would never take advantage of a girl. I don't want to raise the rating. Please review and let me know what you think!

I think I put Hermione a little out of character… she's a bit more girly, but I assume that she's a true girly girl at heart!


	4. Chapter 4: Morning has Come

A/N: Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!

Disclaimer: If I had owned this Dumbledore would never have died, Harry would never have dumped Ginny and Ron and Hermione would already be together in the damn book! Also I would dress Snape in a pink tutu! Muhahaha!

Chapter 4:

Hermione was having a pleasant dream; everything around her was warm and comfortable. She never in years felt so warm in her sleep as if she was sleeping by a burning fire. Her pillow was exceptionally soft and warm though firm and strong. She snuggled closer as it moved slightly beneath her. Wait. Her pillow was moving? Her eyes flew open. Skin, bare skin was the first thing she saw. To be more specific, Ron's bare skin, the bare skin of his muscled chest. For a second she faltered on her panic, he looked absolutely- she stopped herself short. She smacked her forehead, what had she done last night? She hoped she hadn't done something shameful. Suddenly hit by a thought she looked down at herself. Hermione released the breath she was holding when she realized her clothes were on, a bit rumpled but still on her. When Ron stirred in his sleep her eyes shot up at his face. His eyes remained closed. A smile played on her lips as she gazed at Ron. Hermione had always enjoyed waking up next to Ron, he made her feel safe and that everything was going to be ok. His sleeping face was always calm and collected. She used to love ruffling his already sticking up hair when he woke up. She forgot about how flustered she was and pushed back a few strands from his face.

His eyes fluttered open right then; Hermione drew her hand back as quick as lightening. She smiled sheepishly at him and he gave her a lazy smile, his eyes barely open.

"You're up," he stated and sat up in bed.

Hermione nodded as she too sat up. Her head felt extremely heavy, she hadn't notice because of the sudden shock of being in bed with Ron but not the after effect of alcohol came upon her like a wave of nausea. She clutched her head in her hands; there was a low ringing that just won't stop.

Ron noticed, "Oh I almost forgot," He searched through his drawer next to his bed and handed her a green vial. "Hangover potion, always have one in handy just in case," he said.

Hermione took the potion gratefully and drank it down in one gulp. It tasted vile and made her want to gag but once the ringing stopped in her head she smiled. It was so worth it, "Thanks," she said handing back the empty vial.

"No problem," and it was silent again.

She fiddled with the hem of her skirt, she wanted to ask a question but she was afraid of the answer. She cleared her throat, might as well. "So…" Ron turned to look at her, she avoided eye contact, "Did- did I um… do anything- er that is-" she sighed, "Did I do anything stupid last night?" she said hurriedly, her words bumped into each other and her speech was jumbled but he seemed to understand.

He laughed shaking his head. This made Hermione flush and twiddle her thumbs. "No, you never do anything stupid," he gave her a lop-sided grin, "though you sure seemed convinced that you were seventeen last night,"

Hermione stared wide eyed, "Oh my god…" she said in a whisper. Yes, she remembered, the heated kiss last night. She couldn't bear looking at Ron.

"Hermione?" he asked concerned.

Hermione hid her face in her hands; oh she wished the floor could swallow her up. She peeped through the crack in her hand. "I'm so sorry" she said, her voice mumbled through her hands.

"It's fine," Ron said, "Nothing happened, not really, just the influence of alcohol," he said understandingly.

Hermione knew that wasn't why she did what she did last night. The alcohol was just a trigger that let out all her emotions. It made her act just the way she felt when she saw him and she was embarrassed beyond belief. Why was he so fine with it? She never felt more stupid than she had her entire life.

And to add to the bad situation Ginny came bursting in, "Ron! Break- Hermione?" Ginny said, her jaw dropped. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry I barged in, am I interrupting? Oh I should have knocked," she babbled on.

"Ginny, it's nothing, Hermione had one of her nightmares and she just asked if I could comfort her so I did," Ron explained, lying through his teeth, "right Hermione?"

It was a good excuse. Harry, Ron and Hermione, even Ginny had nightmares about Voldemort. Whenever she dreamt about it she would run over to Ron and sob until he soothed her and they both drifted to sleep. It was really comforting to know he would always be there for her. But about three years ago her nightmares have stopped and she had told Ginny that it had. Maybe it wasn't such a good excuse after all…

Hermione was surprised at his recovery of shock and quick thinking. She was zoned out until Ron had said her name, she smiled weakly, "Yeah, what he said," she said.

Ginny raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything about it, "Well come down for breakfast I'll explain to mum," she smirked at Hermione.

Hermione hopped out of bed as if it scalded her and straightened out her clothes. It didn't cover very much and made her very conscious of herself. She coughed awkwardly, trying to fill the silence. How is she ever going to look him in the face again after what had happened? She groaned inwardly, she really done it this time. Her face flushed and she stared at her toes. She wiggled the big toe than the little toe. Then she shifted from one foot to another; she figured she should say something but nothing came to mind. "I'm sorry!" she blurt out.

Ron smiled, "You already said that, come on let's get some breakfast," he pulled her by her wrist. She didn't budge from her spot, her feet planted on the floor. "Um… let's go means you actually move," Ron said slowly talking to her like he would to a child.

"I- uh, aren't you going to wear a shirt?" she took a quick glance at him. She had a great view of his muscled six-pack and arms. She bit her lip nervously.

Ron looked down on himself, finally realizing that he wasn't wearing a shirt he blushed slightly before grabbing one from the floor. He then walked out the door, leaving it open for her.

She exhaled a shaky breath. She walked out running a hand through her tangled hair. She looked in the mirror in the hallway. Her hair was messy and frizzy. She cringed, it looked horrible. Quickly she threw her hair in a bun. Better but not exactly perfect, it'll do for now.

Hermione went down the stairs and into the kitchen. It wasn't full and only had Molly cooking, Ginny helping and Ron sitting.

Molly turned and smiled at her welcomingly, "Hermione, it's so nice of you to drop by, come have a seat. I made enough for everyone!" she said and placed a heaping amount of food on her plate.

"I hope I'm not being a nuisance, just barging in like this…" she fiddled around and felt extremely nervous in front of the Weasleys'.

"A nuisance? No of course not, how could you think that? Now come and sit, I demand you eat, you look pale and last time you went home sick!" Molly lectured motherly and patted at the seat beside Ron.

Hermione obeyed and sat down. She nibbled at her food and wondered how the hell she ended up here in the first place. She was sure she was pissed drunk, and apparating was out of the question. She couldn't possible have walked. She bit her bottom lip so caught up in her thought. She peered over at Ron. He was busy eating, much like he always is, so preoccupied with food. It seemed all Weasley men think with their stomachs and Ginny often complained that Harry was also acting like the lot of them. Ron looked up and met her eyes sideways. He smiled a toothy grin before going back to eating. Hermione stifled her giggle, Ron will always be Ron.

Molly smiled at the three of them. She was about to sit down and join them when an owl came flying in from the window. Putting on her reading glasses she got recently due to her poor eye sight from old age, she opened it curiously. A small gasp left her mouth and she left muttering she had errands to run. No one really noticed she was gone. For one thing Ron was too busy eating, Hermione was too busy thinking, and Ginny was too busy smirking at the two of them.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said not getting that smirk off her face. "I've been wondering whether or not I should have a strapless wedding dress?" Ginny asked.

Ron looked up, "I thought wedding dresses were supposed to be modest," his eyes flashing with anger. He was still very protective of his younger sister. Best friend or not Harry would have a lot to answer to if Ginny comes home crying.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "you're so old fashioned, seriously would you want your bride to wear something plain and ugly?" she pointed her fork towards her brother dangerously.

Ron colored slightly, his bride? He swallowed what he had been chewing on and cleared his throat, "Well that depends," he said.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, the smirk growing wider, "depends on what?" she asked leaning in.

Fortunately for Ron Hermione cut in before Ginny could prod him any further, "I think you should go for a more innocent look, you know cover some of it up and tease Harry,"

Ginny scoffed, "Like he hasn't already seen everything already," she said.

Ron dropped his fork; it clattered loudly on the plate, "WHAT?" he said hoarsely. He stood up glowering down at his sister.

Hermione was glad Harry wasn't here right now. He might have escaped near-death situations but she really doubt he could escape the wrath of Ron when considering his sister's virginity. She winced, not a pretty sight. "Ginny!" Hermione said in horror.

Ginny shrugged, "What? I had to wait forever to actually marry him; the least I can get is a preview and let me tell you what a great preview it was! Mm hm you'd never guess what he's been hiding under his robes-"

Ron's eyes widened and he looked positively furious, "I can't believe this!" he yelled pounding the table with his fist.

"Can't believe what? That your little sister lost her virginity before you or that she lost it to your best mate?" Ginny raised her eyebrow challengingly and smirked. She was enjoying this way too much.

Hermione's jaw dropped open, he was a virgin? She knew they never went that far when they were together, though they were close to. But through all these years he was still… she glowed, happy that no one got to be closer with Ron than her.

Ron glared at Ginny; he didn't say anything but his red face said it all. He stomped out of the kitchen and they could hear his footsteps pounding against the stairs as he made his way up to his room.

"Ginny, did you have to say that?" Hermione hissed.

"Don't tell me you weren't curious," Ginny said mischievously.

"How does Harry put up with you?" Hermione asked looking tired.

"Oh I have my ways,"

Hermione laughed, "Ok, so the dress…I think you should go more innocent. I saw this one with a square neckline and long tight sleeves; it has the most beautiful sequence all over the dress, with glittering jewels sewn on. I'm sure Harry has put no limit to price?" She said excitedly. Hermione will never admit it but she had been planning her own wedding since she was six, using her Barbie dolls. Ginny's wedding has let her fill her fantasies of her own wedding.

"Yes, Harry says I'm priceless," she smiled boastfully.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Harry said that? The Harry we know? When did he become such a romantic?" Sure Hermione had noticed that Harry was head-over-heels in love with Ginny that was obvious. When ever Ginny was in the same room as him he stopped talking and followed her every move with his eyes, though he never seemed the romantic type.

Ginny smiled, "I bring that side out of him, along with other sides…" she trailed off mysteriously, suggesting something that Hermione didn't really want to know about. "He likes to spoil me" she said. Then she turned serious, "So, you're not backing out of the maid-in-honor position are you?" Ginny looked at her piercingly.

"No, I'm not backing out, see I'm here early to go to the dress fitting with you, how devoted can I get?"

Ginny smiled slowly, an evil smile.

Hermione gulped. Why did she have to mention that again? It was like sudden stupidity had come over her.

"Yes so devoted that you stayed over night in the best man's room so you wouldn't be late for the dress fitting, tell me what in the heavens did you do to pass the time?"

Hermione blushed prettily, "Oh shut up," she slapped Ginny lightly on the arm.

Ginny laughed, "Alright, you're off the hook for today but I'll find out," she poked Hermione accusingly before smirking. "You can borrow some of my clothes after you take a shower, I want you to look pretty for a certain someone," she teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Stop it,"

"Fine, you're no fun!" Ginny, as mature as she was, stuck out her tongue at Hermione. She turned her heels and left. Hermione sighed and reluctantly followed the red-headed girl up to her room. When she got there Ginny was already waiting for her, "Go and take a shower, here," Ginny handed her a bundle of clothes and pushed her out of the room.

Hermione walked out of the room looking like Grumpy from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. She nosily stepped into the washroom not bothering to knock. When she opened the door Ron was there pulling on his shirt. His head popped up out of the collar of shirt and his wet hair fell into his eyes. He spotted her and smiled. Her jaw went slack.

"Taking a shower?" he asked.

Getting her senses back she replied, "Ginny said I should, she wants me to look clean for the dress-fitting. She's way too obsessed over this wedding,"

He smirked, "Yeah, Ginny's insane,"

A silence enveloped them. It was awkward because of the incident last night. Hermione looked at him anxiously. She couldn't help but admire how his eyes flickered with flecks of gold from the bathroom light. Even with a plain orange Cannons shirt and a pair of faded jeans he was breathtaking, or was her eyes clouded over by love?

He suddenly smiled, "Sorry I took so long. I'm done; the shower's all yours," He stepped aside and went out of the bathroom; his arm lightly brushed hers as he left. It left a tingling sensation.

Hermione stared at the shower in awe. Ron had just taken a shower in there. He had stripped down to starkers and washed in the same shower she was looking at now. Just the thought of it made her blush. A wet nude Ron would certainly be something to see. A strange feeling in her stomach lurched as she took off her clothes. She was acting ridiculous. She hopped in the shower, taking a short cold one.

Hermione did as she was told and put on Ginny's clothes. She had given her a pair of tight jeans and a t-shirt with glitter across her chest that spelt out: 'come and get it'. Hermione looked at it in disgust, but her clothes from the other night smelt of alcohol. So after dressing she marched to Ginny's room and flew open the door and shouted, "I don't like these clothes!" She was stunned and stood frozen for a second. Ginny wasn't in the room, instead Ron was there taking out what appeared to be a chocolate frog from a secret stash Ginny had told her about in sixth year. She giggled at the sight of him caught red-handed, or rather red-faced. His deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression was priceless.

He dropped what he was holding, "I'm not taking Ginny's secret stash of sweets, I swear," he held up his hands in an 'I surrender' motion.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him, her lips twitching to smirk, "Oh really? Who said anything about a secret stash of sweets?"

He sighed giving up, "Okay, you caught me, but shhh Ginny will have my head!"

"I don't know…" Hermione said, enjoying her power over Ron.

He looked beaten, almost to the point where he would get on his knees and beg. Suddenly his eyes lid up and he looked at her cockily, "Nice shirt," he said gesturing to the shirt.

As if by reflex her hands covered up the offending words across her chest. Her cheeks heated up. "Not a word, Ginny made me wear it," He looked amused at her obvious discomfort. The prat! He was still staring at her, his blue eyes intense. It made her shiver and heat up.

He looked away suddenly and grabbed a random shirt from Ginny's bed, "Here, I don't want you to go around like that," he said and roughly shoved the shirt in her arms before going out and closing the door behind him.

She looked down at the shirt she was given. It was a pretty blue blouse. Hermione took off the shirt she was wearing and put the new one over her shoulders and buttoned up. She smoothed it down admiring the color of it. It reminded her of the sapphire ring… she had really wanted it. She could imagine it on her finger. Subconsciously she held up her left hand and stared at the ring finger. Sighing she took her wand from the bed. "Accio chocolate frog," the desired object flew to her from Ginny's stash of sweets. She bit off the head of the frog before it could move an inch. Viciously she munched on it.

"Ginny are you- Hermione!"

She turned to the doorway, "Harry!" she got up and threw her arms around him. "It's good to see you!"

"Yeah it's good to see you too, but what are you doing here? I thought everyone else was meeting at the shop," he said pulling back from the hug.

"I kinda slept over, you know so I wouldn't forget, I mean I'm the maid-in-honor and Ginny will have my head if I was late! You know how she is," she gave him a weak smile and took another bite out of her frog.

"What do you mean how I am?" Ginny said from behind Harry.

He turned around and hugged her, planting a loud kiss on her lips. She giggled, momentarily forgetting about Hermione and how she was going to tease her about Ron.

Now if Hermione could just slip out unnoticed as the couple stared at each other. But they snapped out of it soon enough.

"Hermione slept over at Ron's room, I think she thought the house was crowded." Ginny's eyes twinkled, "But little did she know that it was empty…"

Harry looked at Ginny then at Hermione, "You stayed with Ron? Over night? What about Viena? I mean I'm glad you guys are… but that's just wrong,"

Harry who is always honorable and noble would of course think that they did something behind Viena's back... Hermione could roll her eyes at him, people have such dirty minds. Can't a guy and a girl stay in the same room over night without something happening? Granted they did kiss but she was drunk!

Hermione shook her head, "No, nothing happened it was just sleeping,"

"You know sleeping could mean a lot of things," Ginny said smiling like a cat, "For one thing, it could be something Harry and I do," she said suggestively and winked at Harry.

He chuckled and pulled her close to him, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Mmmm, I'm thinking we need to do that more often," he said against her skin, nipping at it.

"Harry, the dress fitting!" Ginny exclaimed and pushed him off. "I almost forgot! Damn it I didn't even change!" She attacked her closet and clothes flew everywhere.

Random pieces of garment ended up all around the room. A skimpy shirt hit Harry square in the face. He held it up with a smirk and suggested that Ginny should wear it. He was hit in the head by Ron.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Harry said rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

Ron glared as he came in the room from the hallway and moved past Harry. "I know about what you'd been doing to my sister behind my back, I'd watch out if I were you," he growled.

At Harry's confused look Hermione whispered, "He knows that Ginny's not a virgin,"

Harry took a step back and away from Ron. He cautiously lifted Hermione and put her in front of him like a shield.

Hermione laughed as Harry tried to hide behind her, "Ginny, are you ready yet?" in response a skirt flew into her hands, "I'll take that as a no. How about you wear the jeans I got for you and that green shirt, the one Ron forbade you to wear because it clung to you like second skin?"

"Hey, don't you wear that shirt!" Ron said grabbing it from Ginny's hands.

"Give that back you git!" Ginny smacked his hands and he dropped the shirt. She smiled and thanked Hermione before shooing them away so she could change. Really she was only shooing Ron away but Ron took hold of Harry and Hermione dragging them with him.

"Do you think we'll get to the shop in time?" Harry asked staring at his watch.

Hermione shrugged, "I hope so, or Ginny will start screaming at everyone," She shuddered at the thought, "She' so scary, sometimes I wonder how you're going to survive Harry," She looked at him worriedly.

"I'll be fine," he said.

Ginny came out and smiled like she hadn't been hysterical the last hour. She told them that she was ready and that they should get going. Not wanting to be on Ginny's bad side, they all agreed that she was brilliant and apparated with her.

They arrived at a bridal shop with so many dresses of so many colors that made Hermione dizzy.

An energetic woman came up to them smiling so wide it was a surprise it fit her face. She clapped her hands like a little girl and shook each of their hands. "Oh you're here! The others were waiting for you! Come come, this way. My Harry Potter you certainly are as handsome as they say. No wonder Witch Weekly was going on about what a loss it was that you were getting married!" She fawned over Harry, practically draping herself on him.

Ginny fumed and ripped the woman off of Harry and gave her a hard stare, one that could kill. "Stay away from my man!" She yelled. The woman laughed nervously and ran away out of sight. "Yeah you better run!" Ginny shouted after her, waving her fist.

"Er-Ginny? What are we going to do? She's the lady that was going to help you with the dresses…" Harry said.

"Oh my god you are so right! What the hell are we going to do? Why'd you let me scare her away? Now my wedding isn't going to happen because we couldn't find the right dress and I'm not going to be able to marry you and I'll end up an old maid who lives by herself!" Ginny burst into tears.

Hermione ran over and tried to sooth Ginny with Harry. She sighed; this was going to be one long day…

**A/N: **Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews! I almost cried because it was so touching! sniffles Well, hope you enjoy this one! I was going to add the whole dress fitting in it but it'd be so long and I'd probably have to make you guys wait another week or so to finish the chapter… REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Dresses

**A/N:** I'm so sorry but the updating will have to slow down now… I'm so busy lately that I can't find time to write so bear with me and please review! Reviews motivate me so if you want me to update, review! It's a fair trade off isn't it?

Disclaimer: It's all JKR's!

Chapter 5:

Thankfully before Ginny went all stressed out again a new lady came. She was a brunette with the greyest eyes Hermione had ever seen.

"Hello, I'm Madame Pinderfull" she said shaking Ginny's hand, "I'm here to assist you with your dresses. You are Ginny are you not? Please come here stand on the platform now," the lady dragged Ginny over to a round platform in front of three mirrors. "Let's see, turn around…"

Ginny did as she was told.

Madame Pinderfull tapped her index finger on her chin thoughtfully. "It's a summer wedding so I'm thinking short sleeves, sleeveless or perhaps no straps?" she asked.

"Yes, I want a strapless dress, something that says I'm marrying The Harry Potter," Ginny giggled at Harry's expression, he hates it when people mention his fame.

"Of course! Accio rack ten," Madame Pinderfull flicked her wand. A rack of dresses came floating. She grabbed a random one and put it up against Ginny. "This one is a strapless and it's made of satin. There are flower sequences done with beads and we have this shiny material outlining the edges. Would you like to try it on?"

Ginny nodded enthusiastically. Madame Pinderfull opened up one of the mirrors, which happened to be doors to the change rooms.

Hermione decided to mingle with the bridesmaids. She waved to Katie, who was currently George's girlfriend. They only exchanged a few words during Hogwarts but she was the only one she recognized from the other bridesmaids. "Hello," she said waving.

"Hi Hermione!" Katie stood up and hugged her, "It's been so long! Wow, you look great!" she smiled brightly.

"Thanks, so do you," Hermione said.

"Here let me introduce you to the other bridesmaids," Katie guided her over to where three girls were sitting down. "This is Jasmine,"

It was an Asian girl with the blackest and longest hair. The girl looked beautiful in an exotic way, so mysterious and bold. She smiled at Hermione. And Hermione looked in awe at how gorgeous she looked. She supposed Asian girls all had that look, just like Cho Chang did.

"The brunette over there is Isabelle,"

She had short hair and a small frame. She looked less intimidating and friendlier. The girl waved to Hermione and Hermione waved back.

"And lastly, that's Stella,"

She was had wavy honey blonde hair with eyes that made Hermione gaze at it in wonder. It was a pale blue and almost appeared to look silver. It was so unique that Hermione wondered if she was a half-mermaid. She remembered from forth year that some of the merpeople have eyes like that, sort of like the water. The question was on the tip of her tongue when Ginny emerged from the change room.

She twirled around on the platform before facing the people who were sitting down. "So? What do you think?" she asked.

"Beautiful," Harry answered, his eyes were glazed over.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at how weak and vulnerable he was in front of Ginny.

"I like this dress better, here wear this one," Ron said handing Ginny a plain white turtleneck dress with long sleeves.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "ewww you have no taste!" She looked expectantly at the bridesmaids.

"I don't know… the dress doesn't exactly say 'this is the wedding of the year'…" Isabelle commented, "I think you need more color in the dress."

"This is a wedding dress, they're all white," Jasmine said.

"No there are some dresses with some color sequences on them," Stella pointed out.

"I don't get why it matters!" Seamus, George, Fred, and Dean, the grooms men shouted.

"Men," all the women said shaking their heads.

"How about we try another dress dear," Madame Pinderfull picked out another one, "here we go, this is silk, with a little ruffle here and there. I personally like this one because of the lace around the neckline."

"I don't know… maybe we should choose the bridesmaids' and the maid of honor's dress first, plus Harry isn't supposed to see my wedding dress!" Ginny said getting off the platform. She ran into the change room and changed out of the dress. "So for the bridesmaids, we have two brunettes, a black head and a blonde. What color fits with all those?" Ginny asked Madame Pinderfull

"I'm thinking pink," Madame Pinderfull said flicking her wand again and getting another rack full of dresses, this time it all of them were pink. "How about this one," she lifted a dress, "A strapless, rose pink dress, it's layered as you can see. It'll probably reach your mid-calf."

"Okay…" Ginny stared at the dress then at the bridesmaids, "Katie, try it on," Ginny took the dress and gave it to Katie, pushing her in the change room. "Show me another one so each one of the bridesmaids can model one for us and we'll choose from there,"

"Right away," Madame Pinderfull summoned another rack; it was blue dresses this time. "A V-neck spaghetti strapped dress. It has a silk base with a light mesh like material over it. A slight ruffle at the side and the color is unique, sort of an aqua green,"

"Aright then, Stella," Ginny handed the dress to the blonde and pushed her towards a change room.

"Now for you darling, I'm thinking a silver dress." Madame Pinderfull said taking Jasmine's hand and pulling her closer. "Here we go the perfect dress! Metallic silver, the color gives it grace no other dress can hold. Though it's plain on the front, the fabric gathers together at the back like so creating a different design. It's absolutely marvelous, almost made for you!" Madame Pinderfull gave the dress to Jasmine and sent her off to change.

"Now the last one this is a burgundy color. You can see the little details on the top and it has a belt line just below the chest," Madame Pinderfull handed the dress to the last bridesmaid, Isabelle, "Here you go,"

"Now for Hermione! She's my maid in honor so it has to be the most elegant dress of all! Well maybe except for mine," Ginny smiled.

"I've got the perfect thing!" Madame Pinderfull ran off excitedly and disappeared into a corner.

Katie poked her head out of her change room, "Do I come out?" she asked.

"Yes Katie let us see!" Ginny said pointing to the platform insisting Katie got on it and model the dress for them.

Reluctantly Katie got out of her change room and Fred broke out into a wolf whistle, only to be smacked by George. She blushed prettily. George went around and smacked the back of Seamus' and Dean's heads, "Stop ogling at my girlfriend!" He smirked, "That's only for me to do," he slid up to Katie and overdramatically offered her his hand. She rolled her eyes but took it and he led her off the platform, twirled her around and planted a kiss on her lips. She smiled up at him and he kept her in a warm embrace.

Hermione smiled at the couple and when she looked away her eye caught Ron's. He was staring at her out open in public. She was so startled and overwhelmed but she couldn't seem to look away. Her break caught in her throat and she had no explanation why her head felt airily. Why was he staring at her like that? It made her feel like she was the only one here for him. He didn't blink or break the eye contact his eyes boring into her very soul. Suddenly she felt very exposed, naked in front of him. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she had to stop. She had to stop thinking he still loved her, that he was the only one that knew her upside down, inside out. How did he do it? How had he weaseled in her heart and stayed there like he belonged there? Why did she let him claim her heart? Now she sounded like a bloody poet! She opened her eyes again as Stella came out of the change room. Ron was not looking at her any longer. She was glad and disappointed at the same time.

"Oh my gosh! Stella! So beautiful! You look like a mermaiden!" Ginny gasped, "No you can't come to my wedding dressed like that! Everyone will be staring at you because you're so much more beautiful than me!" she exclaimed shaking Stella lightly.

Stella looked bewildered, "No Ginny you are the bride, it is you who will be stared at," she answered softly.

"Not if you're dressed like that! Just look at them!" she gestured to the groomsmen.

Indeed Fred was drooling. Seamus was rubbing his eyes like he was in a dream. Dean looking at her like she was a piece of meat and licking his lips like a tiger about to pounce. George was also staring well at least he was up until Katie beat him over the head with her hand. Now he was on his knees in front of her begging for forgiveness.

Hermione immediately looked at Ron. He was not looking any where near the girls but instead he was staring off into space looking bored with his hands in his pockets.

Harry came up behind Ginny and hugged her, "Come on, you know I'll only be looking at you," he kissed her cheek.

She leaned in and nodded contently, "I know," she whispered.

Right then Jasmine came out looking gorgeous in her dress. Her hair with the color of the dress made it look exquisite. She smiled softly as if she was laughing at a joke no one knew except her.

And there goes the boys' jaws again dropping like flies. They stared at Jasmine as if they never seen a woman before.

Hermione laughed and Ginny shook her head disapprovingly. "Okay come out Isabelle, while their mouths are still hanging open!" She gave them a hard glare.

Isabelle came out smiling shyly. Ginny gaped at her then out of no where she shrieked and jumped up and down. "That's the dress! The dress just screams Ginny Potter!" she grabbed Isabelle's hands and danced around looking ridiculous but not caring the least. "Red is signature Weasley color! Plus Griffindor spirit! This is absolutely perfect! Now all we need is a dress for Hermione and voila!" Ginny hugged each of the girls and skipped around the platform singing a song that no one, but her, knew the words of.

Madame Pinderful came back, her arms full with a gown. It was golden and shimmering in the light. Hermione gasped softly as she unraveled the gown from her arms.

"It's a delicate one, looks simple but an elegant royal feel to it. It'll go wonderfully with your hair," Madame Pinderful said as she handed the dress to Hermione.

She gaped at it and felt the soft material under her fingers. She went into a change room. The room was pure white and a large mirror was to the right of her and a bench was opposite of the mirror. A row of hooks were on the wall in between. Hermione sat down and let out a sigh. A wedding, she really was going to go through with this. She looked at the dress laid innocently in her hands. It was stunning, but once she had it on it would be final, no backing out. It was like a silent agreement that she would walk along side Ron down the aisle right before Ginny and Harry. She can do it. She can handle it. Inhaling a deep breath of air Hermione stood up and took off her clothes. She slipped on the dress and felt it smooth out against her skin. She examined herself in the mirror. The dress swept the floor and she definitely needed a pair of high heels. The front dipped too low for her tastes but it wasn't entirely indecent. It wrapped around her waist nicely and draped down gracefully. She almost felt beautiful. Hermione felt as though she can compare to compete with Viena. Hermione shook her head and mumbled softly to herself. She carefully opened the door and it creaked making everyone turn and stare at her. She bowed her head and tiptoed out shyly.

It was silent for a moment and Hermione wondered if it was because she had it on wrong or maybe the dress was horrible.

But all the doubts came to a stop when Seamus said, "Woah Hermione when did you become a babe?"

Hermione laughed, it was sort of insulting and sort of a compliment but all Seamus.

Fred wriggled his eyebrows at her suggestively making inappropriate hand gestures. George gave her a thumbs up, Katie was watching. Harry smiled at her reassuringly and Dean looked at her appreciatively. Lastly her eyes rested on Ron, his reaction seemed most important and she couldn't help but feel nervous. She looked at him eagerly, wanting his approval the most. But he didn't say what Seamus did, nor did he make a suggestive movement. He didn't give her a thumbs up or smile. He didn't even look up and down at her appreciatively like Dean had. Instead his gaze was on her face. He just stared into her eyes almost as if he was trying to send his thoughts to her. His eyes were dark, not its usual crystal blue but more navy. It was clouded, with what? Was it lust? A want? Desire? Hermione couldn't figure it out.

"Hermione, this is perfect and Madame Pindeful said that there are shoes to go with all the dresses! Isn't it wonderful?" Ginny said taking her hands and leading her away.

Hermione nodded automatically. She wasn't even listening to Ginny. The only thing on her mind was those intense eyes, boring into her. He had already looked at her like that twice today. It made her shiver. What was he trying to communicate?

Ginny went on trying on dresses for the reception, she insisted that she would have to come back later with her mum to chose her wedding dress since she wanted it to be a surprise. The day passed in a mild blur to Hermione and she hadn't paid attention as they picked the flower girl dress and choose tux. In fact she hadn't realized the dress fitting was over until Katie had gently nudged her.

Hermione explained that she was tired and she wanted to go home. Ron volunteered to escort her home. She almost hesitated as she answered. They walked in silence as they went through Diagon Alley. She kept stealing glances at him as they walked. He was staring straight ahead and his hands in his pockets. She wanted to bring out a conversation but she had no idea where to begin. It was awkward and the walk home seemed exceptionally long. Hermione had been fumbling over what to say when Ron had spoke.

"Have you ever thought of marriage?" He asked out of the blue.

She turned to look at him in surprise. He wasn't looking at her but his ears were tinted pink. "Marriage?" she repeated, the word foreign to her mouth. Sure she thought of it, usually it involved a red-headed man. "I don't know… It comes to mind once in a while. Why?"

He shrugged, "Just… You know… it seems so real and fast. Everyone is getting together. I mean all my siblings are married except for the twins and Ginny. But now Ginny's going with Harry and George is thinking about asking Katie. I have no idea about Fred. I'm left out again; I'm a step behind everyone again,"

"But you have Viena!" Hermione pointed out.

He frowned, "Yeah, but I don't know."

"You don't love her?" the hope was lingering on the question.

He shook his head, "I like her, but love? I don't think I loved anyone like I loved you," he said quietly but firmly.

Their eyes met and Hermione looked away blushing.

"Do you wonder if you'll ever find that someone?" he asked.

She suddenly felt flustered, almost blurting out that she had already found that someone. Why was he asking? She bit her lip.

"Sorry, personal I know. It's just I don't think I ever know. How do you know if they're the one?"

"I guess you just do." When she saw his confused expression she explained, "It's like this, if you love someone you just know. You long to see them and you miss them even if it's only been an hour. Your heart beats at the sight of them. Your skin tingles with every touch. The simplest words make you soar. Their single smile makes your day. And even though you may have done something before it seems like something totally new when you're with them.

He was quiet. Hermione fidgeted nervously. Why in Merlin's name were they talking about this? Did he think Viena was the one? Was he asking to make sure?

"Hermione I-"

She cut him off, "I don't want what happened last night to change anything between us, because we're friends and I like that."

He smiled, it looked strained, "friends, as always," he said.

By this time they had already reached her door. She opened the door and stepped in, "Thanks," she said and swiftly gave him a peck on the cheek, but he moved slightly and she kissed the corner of his lips. Horrified she slammed the door in his face and rested her back against it to keep him out. She waited for footsteps and after a minute or two she heard his footsteps moving away from the door. Letting out the breath she was holding she groaned and slid down against the door. She just sat there thinking she couldn't go through with this wedding without having her heart broken again. A lone tear trailed down her face, she didn't bother to wipe it. In the far distance she can see a photo of a happy couple, a brunette and a red head. Just in her living room, in the photo she was smiling and Ron was stealing quick kisses as she tried in vain to move away. A choked laugh came out and she went bawling.

**A/N:** Ginny's sort of all over the place because well it's the wedding jitters. You know people get so stressed and stuff! Plus it's so much fun to make her all insane! Go Ginny!

And just so you know there was a lot of research that went into this! I actually joined a wedding website to see their dresses! I looked through so many and it's all so white, ugh! No wonder people stress about wedding planning it's so difficult! I posted up the bridesmaid dresses that the girls wore and I will be posting the wedding dress too!

A little heart to heart talk with Ron… Hermione trying to end the talk for obvious reasons. A really slow chapter and very short! I know it sucks but I had few assignments to do for school! I'll probably go back and edit it later but I'm too lazy

Hey, hey, hey, review! It's as easy as one, two, three! Just press that purplish blue button below and write a few (preferably nice) words and you're done! Come on come on everybody get the review fever! Review! REVIEW!

**sunsun** – Did Ron buy the sapphire ring for Hermione? That's for me to know and for you to find out!


	6. Chapter 6: The Picnic

**A/N: **Hello sorry it's late! I apologize I'm such a hypocrite I always complain that other authors don't update fast enough but look here I am updating so late. So sorry! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the legal property of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 6:

Hermione had been blissfully working hard in her quaint little office. It was a nice sunny Wednesday. Usually Wednesdays drove her mad, it was right in the middle of the weekdays and the weekend seemed years away! But today she felt happy and was working away.

She hadn't heard from Ron but that was just as well. She didn't want to hear from him.

Harry owled her often and visited her at work saying he wanted to escape from any more wedding business. According to Harry, Ginny was obsessing over cream or eggshell for the napkins and to him they both seemed to be the same color. Hermione laughed and shared coffee with him explaining the complicated ways of female's tendency to want their wedding to be perfect. Harry would shake his head and reply he didn't care if it was perfect just as long as Ginny would marry him. And Hermione would say 'awww' while Harry blushed crimson.

It was near lunch time and Harry would be here soon so Hermione hurried on her work, wanting to finished this little bit before he came. There was a shriek and a gasp outside her door, informing her that Harry had arrived. He would usually just pop in her office but she guessed he forgot about how her secretary was an obsessed Harry Potter fan.

Soon the door opened and Hermione's secretary stepped in, she was gasping for air, "H-Harry Potter is just outside… oh Lord," she sighed and fainted falling backwards.

Harry being the gentleman and not to mention hero that he is caught her swiftly. He carried her over to her desk and dropped her off. He then walked into Hermione's office closed the door and gave her a grin. "Insane that one," he said.

Hermione gave a small laugh and smiled, "You're here early, I didn't even get the chance to make coffee. Is Ginny going off on her wedding blabbering again?" she asked as she arranged the papers on her desk into a neat pile and set it aside.

Harry chuckled and ran a hand through his messy hair, "Actually, she's at home trying to relax, I made her a nice bubble bath. She's stressed about the picnic this weekend. Molly's even worse and when you have two Weasley women yelling at you, you know you got a problem." he laughed at the memory shaking his head.

Hermione stood up and walked over to the coffee maker, "Hazelnut?" she asked raising the coffee can.

He smirked, "as if you have anything else,"

Hermione smiled, "I happen to like hazelnut and if you don't want any go across the street and grab yourself a cup of something else," she scorned.

"Of course, hazelnut it is,"

"Good," Hermione said and made coffee. She turned around and faced Harry, "So what are you talking about? A picnic?" she quirked her eyebrow.

Harry frowned, "You don't know? I swore Ginny told everyone…" he trailed off suddenly counting on his fingers. He scratched his head and started muttering to himself. "Must have forgotten, damn I better check if everyone heard about it." He ran another hand through his hair, a habit that he never seemed to lose. Hermione had heard Remus mention that James, Harry's father used to do the same thing and it drove Lily mad, that is until she started running her hand through his hair for him.

"What picnic?" Hermione asked again.

Harry looked at her and smiled sheepishly, "There's a picnic this weekend, another one of family get-togethers." he said waving his hand dismissively. "I better go tell Ginny about this, sorry about the coffee, maybe next time?" he hurriedly opened the door and closed it, leaving a dumbfounded Hermione. The door opened again and Harry's head appeared, "Be at the Burrow by eleven,"

Hermione stood alone in the silent office before she burst out laughing. She wiped the small tears forming at her eyes. "Harry Potter afraid of his own fiancé, what would Witch Weekly say about this?" she poured herself some coffee and went back to work, laughing every once in a while.

Before Hermione realized it, Saturday had come and she had a bad feeling about it. The picnic seemed like a bad idea. She would have to face Ron and her face heated up as she remembered their last conversation. So many questions, he had asked too many questions. Taking a cold shower she took often now that Ron was back. She placed a simple drying charm on her hair and tied it back in a neat ponytail.

She pondered over what to wear, she didn't want to over do it and yet she wanted to look good. She picked up random articles of clothing and put it up against her in front of her long mirror which was attached to the closet door. She dropped the shirt she was holding and frowned. What was she doing! She shouldn't be worrying about how she looked; it wasn't like she was going on a date with him! She smacked her palm on her forehead. She really had to stop. Picking up the shirt from the floor she put it back. Taking a deep breath she randomly grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt. Jeans and a pale yellow shirt, simple and perfect. She pulled the clothes on all the while thinking she is not dressing up for Ron, she is not dressing up for Ron, over and over in her head.

She was about to leave when she noticed a ribbon that had fallen to the floor in her hurry. It was a simple yellow ribbon lying innocently on the floor of her bedroom. She took a sharp breath of air. It was the ribbon. She can still remember the day.

It was her first date with Ron. About a month after his confession they finally had time to actually go out. He had taken her somewhere she had no idea existed. It was a quaint little village with only a few stores. One of the few places where they would be safe. He had taken her hand shyly and took her to a store. A book store, someplace you never would dream of finding Ronald Weasley in. It was overly sweet at how he took her through the shelves, weaving in and out as if he was searching for something. She remembered how his face lit up as he took out the book he was looking for. It was a novel titled, 'Lovely Quotes Throughout the Ages'. She had gaped at it in wonder and opened it to find Ron's messy writing on the inside cover, four words:

_To My Little Bookworm_

The possession that the words meant had made her swell up with joy. He had claimed her as his own and she loved the sound of it. His little bookworm. He had blushed so red and stammered so much that she hardly understood him. Hermione had smiled and gave him a light peck on the lips. He was so surprised but he smiled and took her hand again. He told her about how he came a week in advance looking through endless amount of books to find one just for her. The book contained exactly what the title said. Quotes, all kinds, from other books, from the bible, quotes made by people, giants, goblins and so on. It was the sweetest thing she had ever experienced. It wasn't sappy and romantic like a poetry book but very touching on its own. They had gone to a small pub afterwards. And Hermione had already started reading the book. No matter how many times she tucked her hair behind her ear it kept getting in her eyes. It was then Ron ripped a piece from his shirt and transfigured it into a ribbon. Then taking her hair in his hands he had tied it with the ribbon. It had been a sloppy ponytail but she didn't dared to untie it.

She had kept the ribbon as a keepsake. The book was hidden underneath her pillow and sometimes when she was missing Ron she would take it out and read it. She must have read the book fifty times already but she never got tired of it.

With a dreamy smile on her face she picked up the ribbon. Taking out the elastic in her hair she retied it with the ribbon. She just had to wear it. Hermione apparated out, the dreamy smile still on her face.

She arrived at the Burrow crowded and loud. She could hear Molly screaming above everyone else.

"Hermione thank god you're here! Do you know a heating spell? We need just the right temperature and the oven blew up on us," Katie said as she dragged Hermione into the kitchen explaining their predicament.

The kitchen was a mess and every possible female in the house was in it. Hermione was greeted happily and everyone stepped aside letting her work her magic. She swished and waved. And the picnic was saved.

There were many people, mostly redheads. Hermione stood around talking to few selective people and nibbling absent-mindly on food. She was bored and felt that only one redhead could make her perk up. As much as she didn't want to see him she needed to see him.

"Hermione wasn't it?"

She turned around, Jasmine. She looked like royalty in her simple blue summer dress that seemed to fit her like a mold. Suddenly Hermione wished she paid more attention to what she was wearing. Smiling slightly she nodded, "Yes, and you're Jasmine,"

Jasmine smiled, "I hardly know anybody here, except for Isabelle, Stella and Ginny," She looked nervous, and it surprised Hermione that someone that looked so confident could be so insecure.

"Yes, it's so crowded. Where did you meet Ginny?" Hermione asked attempting conversation.

"I met her at work. I don't work for the ministry or anything but I work at the Daily Prophet and we were doing an article on her department." Jasmine said, "Though I don't put the gossip there, I tend to stay away from them, stick to facts. I don't like being bias with my writing. Work is work and my opinion is mine,"

"I'm glad, the Daily Prophet drives me nuts sometimes going on and on about things that don't matter much," Hermione explained.

"I suppose Skeeter wrote about you," Jasmine asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, that woman is awful!"

"When she talked about you she said it as if you were the ugliest girl she knew," Jasmine said, "I don't think so, you look beautiful, I can already see half the males stare at you," she said with a little smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh please, isn't it obvious they're staring at you?"

"Me? I doubt it, that guy over there has been staring at you the whole time," she said pointing vaguely with her drink in hand.

Hermione frowned, "What guy?" she turned her head and as soon as she did she turned right back. Her face was red. Ron.

Jasmine raised her eyebrow, "You know him?"

Knew him? She loved him, of course she knew him. She knew him like the back of her hand. Hermione was panting softly, suddenly feeling too stuffy in the over crowded backyard of the Weasley house. She shook her head, "I just have to go inside for a bit, I'm feeling a bit drowsy," giving her a weak smile Hermione made her way through the crowd and into the house. She let out a big breath and held her hand to her chest. What was wrong with her? She pressed her cold hands to her warm cheeks. Sighing audibly she grabbed a glass of water. She nearly dropped it when the back door swung open. She turned around quickly.

"Oh, hello Hermione. Do you remember me? Ron's girlfriend, Viena, I met you last time," she said smiling like Hermione was her long lost friend.

Hermione clenched the glass tighter in her hand, "Yes, I remember." she answered stiffly wanting the conversation to end there.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she stepped closer, a worry line on her forehead.

"Why?" Hermione asked as she paled slightly.

"You look sickly, I think you need to sit down," Then without warning Viena reached out and took her into the living room. "Have a seat and I'll get you something to drink," she ordered.

Hermione stared behind the girl in amazement. Yes, she was a healer; it must be like reflex to take care of everyone. If Viena knew Hermione's relationship with Ron before she wondered if Viena would be this kind to her. She sat down and sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. Why did she come? Something bad was bound to happen. Before she had a chance to even think of leaving Viena came back with a bag in hand.

"Always have it with me incase of an emergency," she said smiling. "Here let me check your temperature," She carefully placed her wand on Hermione for a second then waved it in the air, numbers appeared and Viena tsked. "Your temperature has risen," she scurried through her bag and came back up smiling, "Here, have a sip and you'll feel much better,"

It was pink liquid. Hermione reluctantly took the potion and took a small sip. It tingled as it went down her throat; there was a small ache before her head felt clearer and the strain on her muscles loosened. She smiled genuinely at Viena, "Thank you, I feel much better. You're an excellent healer," Hermione said before she knew what she was saying. A wave of emotions hit her, she felt sad saying it. It was true, Viena was an excellent healer, she was gentle, knew what she was doing, careful, and kind. She had a certain grace Hermione could never have. She suddenly felt sure she knew why Ron was with her. "I- I have to go, thank you for your help," she said in a hurry and ran out of the house.

She kept running, away from the picnic and everyone else. Away from Viena. Away from Ron. Far, far away. Her legs ached and the wind made her eyes tear up, or was it just her? She wasn't sure. She had no recognition of where she was going but her legs seemed to know. She knew Ginny would yell at her later about missing the picnic and how she was worried about her. But honestly she didn't give a rat's ass about it. Right now the only thing registering in her mind was, run. So she ran, and ran and ran. Soon when she felt so out of breath and so tired that she'd collapse. She found herself at the gardens.

The gardens. It was her favorite place in the Burrow. It just might be the favorite place in the world. It was so serene and calming, she loved it. In fact Molly had allowed Hermione to plant flowers of her own long time ago. She was surprised to find the flowers were still there. It was a stunning garden with all kinds of plants and sculptures. To Arthur's delight Hermione had brought in many muggle flowers like roses and sunflowers. There was a bench in mist all the plants. Right in the middle beyond the little archway of roses was a stone bench covered in ivy. Hermione sat down and took a deep breath of air. When you were here it's a different world. It's your little piece of heaven on earth. The Garden of Eden she liked to call it. Hermione came here often during the war, to forget and pretend everything was peaceful. It was her escape from reality, even practical realists needed one.

She used to come with Ron and they'd just sit in silence and it'd be okay. They say friendship depends on whether you can sit in silence together and yet not be uncomfortable. Ron and she had that. No they had more than that. They understood each other without words. There was something so indescribably amazing between them. Hermione gave a sigh, can she ever forget Ron? She knew the answer was no.

She looked up at the clear sky not a cloud to be seen, just endless blue, stretching on forever. Perfect day for a picnic. Ginny had looked relaxed today, she was laughing so freely with Harry. Harry had been worried about Ginny getting overly stressed and he purposely tried to get her to loosen up. Hermione had given him some aroma therapy candles for Ginny and it seemed to have worked. Maybe she should have kept some for herself. She smiled and started to sing, a song familiar to her in so many ways. She closed her eyes entranced in her singing. That was until she heard a twig snap. Her head turned so quickly she almost pulled a muscle.

"Sorry, I was just… well…" he ended with an awkward smile. "Mind if I sit down?" Ron asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

Hermione nodded unable to produce any sort of speech. He sat down beside her, too close and too far away.

"So, what's wrong?" He asked out of no where.

It took her by surprise, making her stammer, "W-wrong? N-nothing's" she took a breath, "wrong." He wasn't looking at her but staring straight ahead, she wasn't sure what he was looking at. She could smell the faint scent of him, the mint and the spicy wood smell, she wondered if it was just him or his cologne? Then she decided only Ron would have a smell like this.

He turned to her and placed his hand over on top of hers on the bench, she looked down their hands, her eyes wide. His hands were so much bigger than hers. He took his other hand and gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him, into his blue eyes. Her breath hitched, it was a perfect position to kiss, only a few inches to go.

"There's always something wrong when you come here, I know." he stated firmly.

Hermione looked away in shame, how was she supposed to tell him her problem when it involved him? It just didn't work like that! "I told you, it's nothing," she said quietly.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly, "You can tell me anything, I'll always be here," he said.

A tear made its way down her face; she just couldn't hold it in, not in her emotional state. He saw it and caught it with his thumb, gently wiping it away. Soon more tears fell and he kept wiping without a word. After a good cry, Ron held her close to him, and she could hear his steady heart beat. The warmth that spread through and made her snuggled closer, wanting to be enveloped by it.

"Don't tie your hair." he said as he took out the ribbon, "It looks better down," He stroked her hair and left light kisses in it. She sighed blissfully.

They stayed that way for a long time, but time was no matter to them. Time seemed to stop and all of the world stood still as they held each other close as if afraid it they let go they would never have them again. Hermione knew deep in her heart that this gesture would break her in the end, but she wanted to pretend everything was fine, if only for a moment. Ron was all she wanted and she knew she couldn't have him. Viena was a kind person, someone worth Ron's time. Hermione was just a friend in need. She broke away from him and gave him a sad smile, so sad that it couldn't be called a smile. He reached out and touched his fingertips on her cheek. She closed her eyes savoring his touch. It seemed surreal, a dream.

"Did you know I expected to find you with a boyfriend when I came back?" Ron whispered softly as he cupped her cheek in his hands.

Her eyes still closed she laughed quietly, "A boyfriend?"

"Yeah, someone so smart, so accomplished, so much better than I could ever be. Someone perfect for you," he traced her lip with his thumb.

"Perfect," she repeated in a breathy voice.

"Yeah, perfect… like you," he said. And before she knew it he was leaning in. She could feel his breath over her lips and her lips parted ever so slightly. He brought her closer, his lips almost brushing over hers. Suddenly her eyes snapped open, and she moved back. She looked in horror at him before she got up quickly and ran off through the arch way of roses.

Her head was hurting with so many questions. She shouldn't be doing this, she knew it but she so wanted it. She wanted it so much it scared her. Hermione had almost kissed him; or rather he almost kissed her! What was he doing? Why was he making it even harder? Regret and guilt panged her heart. Viena didn't deserve this. She needed an escape, a pathway out of this mess. No matter where she looked she was trapped. How do you stop loving someone? You can't, you just can't. Her hair whipped around her from the wind. The wind swept her tears away and left them cold on her cheeks. She smiled. She'll go back to the picnic and she'll smile just like this. She'll be the perfect guest and socialize with people she never knew before. Yes, it'll be an act but it would be better than reality. Hermione was too tired so tired of trying and she was going to give up. She's just going to love Ron all on her own and it'll be okay. She'll watch him from afar and it'll be enough for her. Clenching her fists in determination she made her way back to the picnic.

The rest of the day past by so fast Hermione was hardly aware of what she was doing. It felt as if she was on autopilot, there in person but not there in soul. Ginny had stared at her weirdly and asked her if she was okay, but other than that no one had noticed anything different. And Hermione never realized that a pair of blue eyes followed her every move from the far back of the crowd. People are oblivious to those they love.

I love you.

Three simple words that could make or break you. How do you cope loving your best friend? Hermione dreaded the nest month to come. The wedding seemed to be coming too fast and soon she'd have to walk down the aisle with Ron but not in the way she always dreamed of. Love can be a blessing or a curse and for Hermione she was sure it was a curse. Sometimes even the smartest witch can be so very wrong…

**A/N: **it's kinda sappy at the end; sort of hinting at a happy ending lol I need start on the next chapter! I just finished working on a huge project with my group and it took forever! But it's over (thank God!) and now I have time to write I added a little Viena moment in there, I wanted Viena to come off as a super nice person! I'm going to add another Viena moment some other chapter soon! I don't know why but I like using that character, maybe because she's my own! Well until next time toodles!

Oh wait! I almost forgot! **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **(seven times because it's a lucky number!)


	7. Chapter 7: A Surprise Visit

**A/N: **OMG! I'm so happy! I know compared to other stories the reviews I have aren't that much… but I can't help but love all my reviewers! You are the reason I write! So don't stop reviewing! Sorry about the late update! Forgive me! This is a long one! Here is chapter 7 starring Viena!

Disclaimer: I'm seriously broke; $4.53 is all I have in my possession! So please, please, please don't sue me!

Chapter 7:

Hermione frowned as her ink ran out. She scribbled with her quill, scratching the parchment and almost ripping it but no ink came out. She sighed as she stared at the empty ink pot on her desk. Everything seems to go wrong. It was probably because she hadn't had her head on straight. Her mind was always somewhere else and she couldn't seem to concentrate. It annoyed her to no end! Maybe she should have taken the trip to India regarding the magic carpet trade. Instead she let her co-worker take it. She sighed; Ginny had forbid her to leave the country until her wedding was over. A weak smile snuck up on Hermione as she thought of Ginny. That girl could control just about everything! Hermione got up from her desk and walked out of her office. She needed some fresh air; it was her lunch break after all. She grabbed her coat from the coat hanger just beside her office door and walked past her secretary's desk.

"Miss. Granger!" her secretary said getting up from her desk.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor, I was just about to knock on your door," she said smiling.

"A visitor?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, Harry had said he was taking Ginny out today so there was no way it was either of them. Ron wouldn't have come… would he? Who could it be?

"Hermione!"

The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't' put her finger on it. Hermione turned around. She gasped as she saw her visitor; she almost dropped her coat in her hand. She tried to smile but failed. How can she look at the girl when she was about to kiss her boyfriend just the other day? "Viena," she said evenly, trying to not focus on the almost-kiss yesterday.

Viena smiled tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry if I just barged in without an owl, I just wanted to talk to you about something. I hope I'm not ruining any plans you have for lunch," she said cautiously.

Hermione shook her head, "No, no, it's fine. I'd love to have company for lunch," she said smiling for real now. Viena was a nice person and Hermione couldn't deny that.

"Well in that case, do you want to go to the restaurant near by? It's absolutely fabulous there! That is if you like Italian?" Viena said clapping her hands excitedly.

Hermione giggled at the childish behavior, "Lead the way,"

Viena laughed good-naturedly and walked out talking about how it was her favorite restaurant in London.

Hermione smiled and nodded having not much else to say. It was weird to have the girl friend of the person you love to be so likable. She wanted to hate Viena but it was just not possible. She sighed, her life was so complicated!

They arrived at the restaurant and immediately the owner came over and greeted them. "Miss. Viena! What a pleasure! Is this your friend?" the enthusiastic woman said as she guided Viena and Hermione to their table.

Viena nodded, "Yes, this is Hermione,"

The owner of the restaurant smiled and left saying that a waiter will be with them in a second.

"You must come here a lot." Hermione said as a waiter came and asked if Viena was going to have the usual.

"Every time I'm in London I come here, though Scotland is where I'd rather be,"

"I've never been to Scotland, what's it like?" Hermione asked leaning in, curiosity getting the best of her.

"You mean you never visited?" Viena asked surprised, she almost looked like she choked on her water. Hermione shook her head feeling ashamed for some reason. "I thought you and Ron saw each other as often as you can! I mean the way he goes on and on about you seemed like you were so close! I know Ron's hasn't been in London for a couple of years but I thought you always came to visit… Ron doesn't stop talking about you, and it's always compliments. I wanted to meet you so much!"

Hermione blushed, Ron talked about her? Compliments? He hardly ever complimented her… or maybe she was never there to hear him. "Actually Ron and I haven't talked to or seen each other in a while, we've been very busy… I didn't even know about you until you came!"

"Oh really?" Viena put on a thoughtful look, tapping her chin lightly with her fingernail.

Hermione suddenly felt embarrassed telling her this. Some friends they have been. She wished they stayed in contact, she wished he never left. Hermione gave a little sigh, barely audible. The waiter came with their food and placed the two plates of spaghetti in front of them.

"Angel hair has to be my favorite," Viena said, "They make the sauce so well you will just die!" she said and ate some of her spaghetti. "Perfect," she said smiling and took a sip of the wine the waiter had poured.

Hermione laughed a little and took a small sip of her own wine. She needed to relax, Viena apparently had no idea what had almost happened at the picnic. In fact she doesn't even know they were together! She wrung the napkin in her lap and her hands felt sweaty. Her napkin was so wrinkled and crinkled that she dropped it to the side so that she'd stop playing with it. She took another sip of wine. Relax, Hermione, just relax. She doesn't suspect a thing, and nothing happened you shouldn't feel guilty at all!

They ate their meal in peace. Hermione loosened up and began eating like a normal person and not someone in trial. Her head felt considerably lighter after a few more sips of wine. Viena hadn't mentioned the picnic at all and Hermione felt relieved to know it was just between her and Ron. It had been going well until Viena cleared her throat, catching Hermione's attention. She looked up cautiously.

Viena gave a smile, "I'm sorry, it's just," she paused and Hermione was afraid that she knew and that her eyes were betraying her, telling her secret, "I came here because I wanted to ask about Ron. I know how close you guys are and I was hoping you could shed some light into my situation." she tucked her hair behind her ear and her face reddened slightly.

Hermione gave a weak smile. She had to give advice on RON? She swallowed the spaghetti in her mouth; it didn't taste as good as it did a moment before. She let her fork drop onto the plate and fidgeted in her seat.

"You see, well I- how should I put this…" Viena looked down at her lap and didn't see Hermione's obvious discomfort. She looked up at Hermione desperately, "I really like Ron, I really do, I think I might even love him!" she blurted out. "But he's so distant, especially when we came to London, it's like he's somewhere else. I've been feeling it in Scotland when we started going out he wasn't always there. His mind was always on something other than me. I'm starting to suspect that he's thinking about someone… perhaps an ex-girlfriend?" she looked at Hermione hopefully as if she held all the answers to her problems.

Hermione's jaw went slack, how was she supposed to react to this? Ron had never been distant when they went out… he was nervous yes but always attentive. He had always given her his full attention even when she had been talking about the strangest things that wouldn't interest him at all. It was something she had liked about him the most. "I don't know, he never seemed distant to me… maybe he has a lot on his mind, especially the wedding…" she trailed off not exactly sure how to answer her.

Viena nodded, "I know… it's just… I don't know if he feels the same way. I'm so insecure about our relationship; I was hoping you'd be able to help,"

Hermione looked away for a while. Had Ron been thinking about her? Maybe… just maybe he might still… she shook her head. He's with Viena now and interfering would be wrong. Her role in Ron's life is to be a good friend and good friends wouldn't try to sabotage his relationship. She dug her nails in her palms trying to pry her attention away from the pain in her chest, "He likes you a lot, he told me himself," she said finally.

Viena smiled, "I hope so…"

Hermione took a deep breath, "I know so," she said, "I know because Ron treats you special, he takes time to be with you. He brought you here to meet his family; he doesn't do that with any girl. He brought you to his sister's wedding! Bringing someone to a wedding is already a big deal but to his only sister's wedding is a great deal. You shouldn't worry," Hermione was on the verge of tears. Her heart ached as if someone was squeezing it. She was sure it was bleeding.

Viena smiled, "Thank you, you really are a great person. Ron was right; you're just about perfect,"

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. Her eyes stung from the effort she was putting on them to stop the tears. Perfect? He said she was perfect? Then why did he leave? She felt a sudden urge to leave the restaurant and have a good cry in her bedroom.

"You know, now that you mention it," she smiled secretively, giggling softly. "I saw a sapphire ring in his drawer. It was plain but I think he got it for me. He should know I prefer diamonds, it is my birth stone… oh well it's the thought that counts! Maybe he'll propose after the wedding! Oh it'd be so romantic!" she sighed dreamily off in her own world.

Hermione stared dumbstruck at Viena. She was dizzy and wanted to throw up. There was a pang in her chest, an empty feeling inside. Her heart beat was echoing in her ears, deafening them. It was suffocating and her breathing hitched, her voice stuck in her throat and her head spun. Barely forming a sentence she excused herself. She ran to the bathroom, a hand over her mouth and tears spilling out. The ring, it had to be the ring! Her ring! The ring she had wanted so much! He had bought it for Viena! It could have been any other ring and it wouldn't have hurt as much but he just had to buy the ring she wanted! Why did he do it? Was he playing with her? Being so nice, making her feel like she had it all, and then taking the rug right underneath her. She was panting and her breathing was labored. It hurt her lungs to breath, her chest was heaving and she couldn't calm down her beating heart.

The washroom was empty and so nicely decorated, with a little seating area with a big fancy mirror but it went unnoticed by Hermione. She splashed her face with cold water and it made her shiver. Her eyes were unmistakably red. Hermione rubbed at them tiredly. Enough was enough, she had cried over him too many times! She dried herself and placed a simple spell on her eyes. Looking new and refreshed she stepped out, ready to face the world. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat; it made it difficult to maintain her composure.

She walked back to Viena once again, acting like she hadn't been crying the last ten minutes. She was one heck of an actress.

Viena smiled at her, "I feel so much better now, I can't believe I was so worried. Thank you," she said sincerely, having no idea what her words meant to Hermione.

Hermione tried in vain to smile but only a trace of a smile came on her lips, it was pathetic. "I'm glad," she croaked out.

"You know Hermione, I know this great fellow, a friend of my brother, and I'm currently staying at his house in London. I heard that you were single, so I thought we could all get together? Say… tonight?" she said smiling.

Hermione couldn't help but nod and smile. She didn't want to be with another man, nor did she wish to see Ron with another woman. Hermione groaned inwardly, she could have made a simple white lie to ease out of the situation but her mind had stopped working hours ago. She questioned her famous title as the smartest witch of her year, if she was so smart why was she such an idiot? A rhetorical question, please don't answer that. Now she was talking to herself, insane she was. She sighed and resumed on with her meal regretting that she hadn't just called in sick today.

Viena chatted on about what a great bloke her brother's friend is and how he had been eager to meet her. Hermione didn't hear a word she said but nodded anyways. They went their separate ways and Hermione was glad to be back in her office chair again looking at the unfinished parchment on her desk.

She spun around happily on her chair and giggled like a child. Hermione felt giddy all of a sudden and all thoughts remained forgotten. She stopped spinning and sighed heavily. Stress came back like a tidal wave. Feeling unusually worn out, she got up and packed her things. Hermione told her secretary she was taking the rest of her day off and will be finishing her work at home.

Though when she did get home she didn't do any of her work as planned but instead dove into her bed and took out the book under her pillow. She opened the book hoping the book mark stayed put. She smiled fondly and read the book that smelt faintly of Ron, perhaps it was her imagination. It must have been hours, she read the same quote over and over again. It was her favorite in the book, cheesy as it may sound it sounded like a love poem. The quote was from the bible, 1 Corinthians 13:4-8.

_Love is patient, love is kind._

_It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud._

_It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs._

_Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth._

_It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._

_Love never fails._

It made her feel oddly happy as if refilling her broken heart. She had never been a believer of God, but this verse, made her compelled to believe that God is really there. It made her heart race and her cheeks warm up at the thought of Ron reading this and think about her as he bought the book. She looked at the clock and sighed as she had to get ready for their little outing that Viena had planned.

She took out an old dress at the back of her closet and put it on. It was black and reached her knees, simple and plain but nicely so. She took out a necklace a gift Harry had gotten her last Christmas. It was golden and had a small pendant in the shape of a star. He had told her to never lose hope and somehow she knew he was talking about Ron. That day she really thought she shouldn't lose hope and that Ron would come around one day and confess his undying love for her. But who was she kidding? She slipped into a pair of black heels and grabbed a purse. Her hair was let down, it had grown considerably long; she had not bothered to cut in for a long time. Having a last look over in the mirror she felt satisfied and left the house the muggle way.

Hermione felt a bit chilly in her light coat she had but didn't complain. May was a month she always dreaded; it was weird in the sense that this was the time right before the tests. Most of the memories in May were her nagging Harry and Ron to study. They had so many arguments but in the end Ron had thanked her with a chaste kiss on her cheek. It made all the screaming she did worth it.

She arrived at the restaurant late, walking had not been such a great idea. Her feet were killing her and it made her late. She found a figure standing outside, hands in pockets and kicking a random rock on the ground. Hermione soon found out that it was Ron. She gasped and smiled at the sweet gesture. He was waiting for her. Her heart sped up and her knees went weak. He was dashing in his light blue dress shirt and grey dress pants. There was no tie instead he left the top few buttons open and Hermione thought that he couldn't have done a better thing. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and let her view the newly formed arm muscles there. She supposed she could thank auror training for that. He looked up suddenly as if he felt her presence and looked at her straight in the eye. Being caught staring she blushed and scurried over to him.

"Hey," he said taking his hands out of his pockets.

"Hi," she replied breathless.

"Come on," he said with a jerk of his head. He walked in front and held the door open for her. She lowered her head and mumbled thanks. He led her to a table for four, Viena and a man sat there talking animatedly. The man looked up to their arrival and he stared at Hermione in curiosity before getting up.

"This is Hermione, Kevin, and Hermione this is Kevin," Viena introduced.

"Please to meet you," Hermione said respectfully.

She was caught by surprised when he took her hand and planted a quick kiss, "A pleasure," he said his eyes twinkling. He let go of her hand and pulled out a chair for her.

Hermione took the seat, "Thank you,"

He smiled. He was handsome in a refined way, with dark hair and light grey eyes. He was dressed primly with a white shirt and black pants. He had an amazing smile that seemed contagious making her smile in return. But to Ron he paled in comparison, well to Hermione that is.

"Well, since we're all here, let's order shall we?" Viena said as she waved a waiter over.

Hermione ordered a salad; she didn't feel like eating much. While they were waiting for their food the waiter poured their wine.

"A toast?" Viena asked as she raised her glass, "what shall we toast to?"

"To Love," Hermione said as she raised her glass. She didn't know why she said it but when she did they all turned to look at her. Ron had something in his gaze that she couldn't identify.

Kevin smiled, "To love," he repeated as he lifted his glass.

"To love," Ron said smirking as if he found the situation funny.

"To love," Viena said and the four glasses met with a clang. They all took a sip.

"So Hermione, I heard you work at the ministry, in which department?" Kevin asked as he turned to her with those brilliant grey eyes of his.

Hermione was mesmerized, "The department of magical trading,"

"Ah, then the magic carpet trade must cause a huge problem,"

"Yes, it's chaos!" Hermione said excited, she loved talking about her work. It's a good thing she's not an unspeakable. "The Persian carpets are the best but they simply won't trade with us unless we offer a ridiculous amount of money. We're trying to work around that by using India as a bridge to send the carpets over. One of my co-workers are down there negotiating, hopefully it'll all go well, because if it doesn't the Ministry will not allow any magic carpet trades!"

"Really? But magic carpets are so convenient, especially for mothers with small children, since it's able to fit many more people than a broom without the requirement of balancing. Floo just won't work; the children might end up in the wrong place and apparating would be dangerous for long distance traveling. The magic carpets would be a benefit for England to possess." Kevin said.

Hermione nodded, "I know, I keep telling them that but they insist it is not worth the trouble. I had to ask so many times for them to let one of our department member go to India."

"Well I hope it goes over smoothly," Kevin said, he placed a hand over Hermione's on the table.

She blushed at the contact. When she looked to the side, she found Ron glaring at the two hands on the table. She looked away hastily.

"Viena has mentioned you were the smartest witch of her year but she has forgotten to mention that you are also the most beautiful," Kevin said as his thumb rubbed her hand.

Hermione blushed again, "Hardly, I couldn't possibly-"

He cut her off, "nonsense, I have never met a more beautiful witch in all my life,"

Hermione knew he was sweet talking her but it was nice to hear it. She smiled, "Thank you,"

The food arrived and they began eating. Ron chewed furiously at the food, poking the meat with his fork so vigorously. Viena gave him a worried glance. She placed a calming hand on his shoulder. He did not calm down in the slightest.

Hermione frowned. Careful not to draw attention she placed her hand on his leg underneath the table. He looked up at her with wide eyes but she was talking with Kevin as if her hand wasn't anywhere where it shouldn't be. She gently moved her hand up and down his thigh trying to sooth his tense muscles. She felt him relax and she stopped moving her hand, though she left it on his leg.

Dinner was pleasant and she found out that Kevin had went to the same school as Victor had and that he had been there at the Triwizard Tournament. He told her that he had seen her there but assumed that she was taken by Victor and did not attempt a conversation. He was an intelligent person who also happened to be an author and wrote three books in total. They were all on charms and how they work with the mind. Hermione leaned in, anything that has to do with learning she was always interested. He explained that charms had a lot to do with the mind and that concentration was a must. Hermione agreed and they talked on and on that she forgot about her salad.

When everyone had almost finished their meal the atmosphere in the restaurant changed. The lights dimmed and slow music drifted throughout. Hermione looked around and saw couples getting up and going onto the dance floor.

Kevin smiled, offering Hermione a hand, "Would you care to dance?" he asked.

Hermione took his hand, "I'd love to,"

He led her to the dance floor. With his hand on her waist and the other in her hand they began to sway to the music. "I've wanted to dance with you ever since I saw you at the Yule Ball," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione smiled. This was nice. It wasn't perfect but nice. He wasn't Ron but he was nice. Nice was something she could live with. He spun her around only to catch her again. She could smell his expensive cologne; it was nothing like Ron's but nice in its own way. Everything about Kevin was nice, nothing more, nothing less. The song slowed to a stop and she let go. As she stepped back someone grabbed her hand roughly and pulled her into their arms.

She looked up startled.

Ron.

He looked angry or was it jealousy? He held the same look he saved for Victor. When had he gotten here? Hermione opened her mouth to ask the very question but she fell in awe as the lighting made his hair the most brilliant shade of red. His eyes stood out due to the light blue of his shirt. She was captivated. So much that she didn't dare to speak.

She hadn't danced with Ron often. He hated to dance. They had only danced twice at Bill's Wedding and once at Charlie's. They were both absent at Percy's wedding. She wondered if she'll dance with him at Ginny's wedding. She hoped so. She loved dancing with him. Subconsciously she leaned in and rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. It's been far too long.

Before she knew it the song ended and Ron pulled away from her, giving her a long hard look. "Stay away from that guy, he's trouble," he warned before stepping away and going to Viena.

Hermione stood there stunned. Was he watching out for her? Or was it something else? She didn't have time to dwell on it for long before Kevin came up to her.

"Let me take you home, the couple over there look like they could use some alone time," Kevin said.

Hermione looked over to the table, Ron looked solemn, and Viena clung to his side. She nodded, no longer wanting to stay. He quickly told the other two of where they were headed and took Hermione's hand. They retrieved their coats and left the restaurant. It was dark and many stars were out. Hermione took in a breath of air. They fell in silence as they walked towards Hermione's house.

"So how come?" Kevin asked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

He elaborated for her, "How come such a beautiful lady like yourself is all on her lonesome?"

She shrugged, "No time, busy with work," she stated, hoping it was reasonable enough.

"You can always make time; you're your own boss are you not?" He said seeing right through her lie, "So tell me, how come?"

Hermione bit her lip, "Would you believe me if I said I wanted to die an old maid?"

Kevin laughed shaking his head, "A girl like you? Bet you dreamed of the perfect wedding already. I can tell you're a classic kind of girl," he said.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," was Hermione's reply.

"I bet I could take a wild guess," Kevin said. Hermione didn't say anything, feeling encouraged Kevin continued on. "You love someone, or more specific, you love that guy in there, Ron," he said.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, frozen in place. "N-no! Of course not! He's my friend, how could I- no," she said and started walking ahead, denying it the whole way.

He smiled, "Come on, you know I'm right," he said as he caught up to her, "I can see it in your eyes,"

Hermione looked down, "I not supposed to, it was over long time ago… he's found someone else," she said so quietly it was a wonder he heard.

He let out a breath looking up at the sky, "Yeah well, we all end up loving people we know we shouldn't," he said.

Hermione looked up at him. It hit her right then, he loved Viena! How had she not realized it? He had been so happy when he was talking with her. How he had kept looking over at Viena. How he purposely left because he knew Viena wanted to be alone with Ron. It all made perfect sense. "You love her,"

"So you figured it out," he said putting his hands in his pockets, "She'll never have me, deserves someone better,"

"That's what they all say, I have a friend who said that, but now he's going to marry the girl." Hermione said thinking of Harry and Ginny.

Kevin smiled, "In my case it's true, just look at her then at me. It just doesn't work that way," he sighed.

"But you wish it'd work out anyways?"

Kevin gave a lop-sided grin, "I wish with all of my heart," he gave out a sad laugh. "But you," he pointed at her, "you have a chance, the way he was looking at you was exactly how I look at Viena. I knew right then that he loved you." he said.

Hermione shook her head, "I gave up, I think I'll be okay with second best," she smiled, "You can't always have it all,"

"Life's unfair like that," Kevin said. By this time they had already reached Hermione's door. He held out his hand for a shake, "It was nice meeting you,"

She shook it, "Likewise," She opened the door and stepped inside, just before she closed it he spoke.

"You know the stuff I said tonight? I wasn't lying. You are beautiful and brilliant and I really did want to dance with you. That Ron is one lucky bloke, having two of the most amazing women in love with him. Man, some guys have it all," he said grinning at Hermione.

Hermione smiled, "I wish you all the best, don't lose hope,"

"Good night," he said and waved before he left.

Hermione closed her door. She felt satisfied today and the dinner wasn't awkward like she thought it'd be. In fact it was nice. Ron was acting a bit stressed out. He really must be going to be proposing to Viena… it hurt to think it. She changed and went to bed feeling empty and alone. The bed seemed extremely large and she felt so tiny. She missed Ron's warm embrace, his irresistible scent and his wide smile. It was cold in her room even though it was May and she shivered as she drew the blanket closer. She closed her eyes, dreaming of sunny fields and a red haired prince. A soft smiled graced her lips.

Ron.

**A/N: **I told you I was going to add Viena into the story more! It was fun using Viena! I like how I can use Viena to tell things about Ron that Hermione never knew about. I hope you liked this one! I don't know why I put so many unacquainted love in this story… poor Kevin!

**Katie** – awww I can't believe you cried, it's so nice to know my writing moved you that much!

**Reader of Canon FF** – yeah, I know how it feels with the whole 'I like that guy but he's with her now' because one time this guy liked me and then at the time I didn't like him back, but after he was with some other girl I started liking him… so it was a big huge mess… well it's over now!

**connieewing** – we're getting to that, they'll say 'I love you' soon! Though it might not be the way you expected!

**xbornconfused2x **– it was pretty much random, I just thought of it and started writing and suddenly I had a whole plot written out! The best ideas come least expected!

**sweetpea symphony** – another story in Ron's point of view? I don't know… because it'll be the same plot and everyone will know what's going to happen, it's not as fun when you already know the whole story… but maybe if I feel up to it

Thank you to those who review! I wanted to reply to all of them but I couldn't… well **REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Late Nights by the Fire

**A/N:** Thank you for your reviews! As a little present this chapter is all Hermione/Ron fluff! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: By now you should all know I do not own it, it is not mine.

Chapter 8:

It had been boring two weeks, or to Hermione peaceful two weeks. There had been no more surprise visits or crazy Ginnys. Harry came by often as usual and he shared stories. He told her about how Ginny decided to have lilies for the wedding, saying that in one way her mother-in-law will be there. Hermione believed Harry felt grateful of Ginny, and she couldn't help but wonder why she didn't have someone like that in her life. But that thought didn't expend instead Hermione put a stop on thinking of anything except for work.

She met with Kevin once or twice during the two weeks. He insisted that they keep in touch. Hermione enjoyed his company very much and found it to be a relief in her busy schedule. They talked on and on about work, school and their non-existent love lives. It was nice to have someone that could relate to your problems and Hermione had much less stress. They usually met up after work at the little pub, drinking a little alcohol and letting go. Today was no different.

Hermione signed her name on the letter and sighed; "Done!" she exclaimed and stretched out on her chair, leaning back and letting her cramped muscles relax. Finally the magic carpet trade was a go and the Ministry agreed to pass the trade. India had been most gracious with their generosity on their Persian carpets. She couldn't wait to inform Kevin about the success and celebrate over a shot of fire whiskey. She got up and picked up her purse. Checking her hair in the mirror she strode out of her office and made her way down the street.

Kevin was already there sitting at the same table in the far corner of the pub. When he saw her he waved her over enthusiastically. He had a drink in his hand that was half finished.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Bad day?" she asked as she sat down across from him.

He grinned a silly grin shaking his head, "no, no, just found out she'll be leaving in two weeks or so. It's going to be so empty in the house," he paused and took a long swig of his drink.

They both knew who she was even without the need of her name. She opened her mouth to say something but she stopped. If Viena was leaving then so was Ron… Her heart stopped for a second. He was leaving again. She bit her lip to stop herself from bursting into tears. She was exceptionally emotional and the news caught her at a bad time. She gripped the handle of her purse tightly, she was sure she'd find imprints on her hand later but she didn't care. Compared to the tightening in her chest it was nothing.

Kevin didn't notice the stiffening of Hermione's posture instead he started talking again, his speak a bit slurred, "It's always the same thing, she comes and I feel like we're so close then she just leaves," he let out a frustrated sigh, "she's going again without me being able to tell her," he said. He slammed the table with his fists.

The sound startled Hermione and she looked at him in sympathy. She didn't know what to say to comfort him, because somehow she knew that no word would be enough at this point. At least she had loved and have been loved. She had those moments with Ron to keep. But Kevin had nothing; he didn't even get to tell her he loved her. He always watched from afar. That was worse than rejection.

"You know Hermione," Kevin said.

She looked at him worriedly. He didn't look so good.

"I've been thinking… have you," he stopped, "have you ever thought of breaking the two of them up?"

Hermione knew who he was talking about. It was the only two people they ever talked about. She looked away in shame. She had, more than once. Sometimes she woke up in the middle of the night thinking about how if only Viena wasn't here. But her conscious always caught up to her and she'd be ashamed. There was nights when she dreamed that Ron would appear at her front door and tell her he couldn't live without her and that he had been a fool. But those dreams always ended and she'd feel guilty once again. She didn't know how to reply. No she did know how to reply but she wasn't sure if she should say it.

Kevin didn't wait for her reply instead he answered himself, "Bet you haven't, you're too nice,"

She blushed, how wrong he was.

"I did," he said and he banged the bottle on the table, "I have a lot, think about it every single bloody day!" he started laughing hysterically. He sounded like a bitter old man. "Then I think, if that guy can make her happy, so be it. I'll just stand on the side and come out as a back up. When ever she needs someone I'll be that someone. Yeah, I could do that." he smiled but a tear escaped his eye.

"Oh Kevin," Hermione said as she tried to reach over.

Kevin shook his head, "It's alright," he wiped it, "got something in my eye is all," he said, it was a poor excuse. He wasn't fooling anyone, not even himself. Kevin didn't speak much after but he kept drinking. He ordered drink after drink.

Hermione tried to stop him but she didn't have the heart to. How can she dare to stop him? He needed this. As much as he needed Viena, he needed to forget. Hermione watched as this proper respectable man make a wasted fool of himself. Tears fell down her face, not for her but for him.

Kevin hardly ever drank when they met maybe they'd share a bottle. Usually they stayed on easy topics like work and other things bookworms loved to talk about. But today was a gloomy day. Even the sky was dark and cloudy, blocking the sun and bringing the promise of rain. Her heart felt heavy and her spirits dropped. The excitement she had when she left the office faded. The big news about the magic carpet trade was long forgotten as she watched Kevin drown himself in his sorrow.

After a good hour of drinking his head dropped to the table, he was never the heavy drinker. She smiled and brushed his bangs from his eyes. Sleep is good, he'll need it. She placed an elevating charm on him and took him out of the pub. Slugging his arm over her shoulder she apparated to the front of his door step. She dragged him up the steps and pressed the door bell. It rang and the door opened. Viena smiled but it soon faded when she realized Kevin in Hermione's arms.

She leaped out of the house, "Oh my gosh! What happened? No never mind, come in you must be exhausted!" she took a hold of his other side and the two of them brought him in. "Here, just leave him on the sofa," Viena then left to get some cups of tea. She came back with two steaming tea cups. She set them down on the coffee table in the living room and handed a cup to Hermione.

The steam rose and filled Hermione's nose with such an aroma that made her mouth water, honey and the sweet smell of rose. "ahh," she sighed.

Viena set her cup down, "What happened?" she asked urgently, the concern was etched on her face.

"We usually meet in a pub after work and discuss our day. We hardly ever drink but today…" Hermione trailed off and her eyes fell on Kevin's sleeping body.

Viena frowned, "He seems so stressed now a days, I wonder what's wrong… he never tells me anything!" she said looking frustrated and extremely worried.

Hermione took a sip of tea, it warmed her up and her cold fingertips tingled. "I suppose there are some things troubling him." Viena looked at her eagerly wanting to know. Hermione shook her head, "He should be the one to tell you, when he's ready," she said firmly leaving no room for argument. She got up and smiled, "I best get going, before it starts to rain," and with that she left the house.

It started to rain. Hermione smirked at the irony. The rain drops cooled her skin and made her head feel clear. It was washing her clean. She stopped in the middle of the street and let her head fall back, facing the sky. Her eyes closed as water droplets fell down. It felt good. She spread out her arms and spun around letting water go in all directions. She laughed and sighed as the rain fell heavier until she could hardly see the hand in front of her. Her house was actually very far from where she was and she didn't feel like she could apparate in the weather. It was then when she bumped into someone. She couldn't see his face, but she somehow knew the arms that were around her.

"Hermione?" the person asked.

She blinked, desperately trying to rid of the water droplets that hung on her eyelashes. All she saw was a blur of red, but she recognized it right away, "Ron," the first name that came to mind.

"What are you doing here?" He asked but he then spoke again, "Never mind, it doesn't matter, come, the Burrow is right over there,"

He took her hand almost forcefully, but Hermione didn't resist. He pulled her along and she fought to keep up, damn his long legs. She was breathless by the time they reached the door. He opened it and let her in first, always the gentleman. She stepped in and warmth spread throughout her body. Her clothes clung to her in the most uncomfortable way but for some reason she didn't mind. The house looked empty so she turned to him, who was shaking off water from his hair and it made him look so good she sucked in a breath. "Where's everyone?" she asked.

He smiled, "Ginny's at Harry's, probably staying the night," Hermione saw his hands clench tightly, still protective… "Mom and Dad are at Bill's staying over to help take care of the kids, so it'll be us two for the night," he said.

Hermione broke into a small grin, but bit her lip to stop it from growing. Just them in the house? Sounds good. She frowned when he blushed.

Ron looked away, still red as a tomato. He scratched his neck awkwardly, "You might want to change your shirt… it's uh… well- it's see through," he said rushed, turning a darker shade of red as he muttered the last few words.

Hermione looked down and noticed that her white blouse was indeed see through, letting her black bra show through. She blushed; she had forgotten she was wearing a white shirt. She ran upstairs and into Ginny's room, her heart pounding loudly. It took her a minute to calm down enough to actually think. She walked over to Ginny's closet and took out a pair of pajama pants and a shirt. Shredding her black formal pants off, she threw it to the side. The pajama pants had lip prints on them floating all around with the words 'want a kiss?' in cursive to accompany it. She rolled her eyes, so typical Ginny, bet Harry loved these. She laughed at her own thought and put on the shirt, it was a pink tank top with the lowest neckline she ever dreamed of. But she was too tired to go grab another shirt and made her way down stairs.

She found Ron in the kitchen making hot chocolate. He had already changed into grey sweat pants that hung low on his waist and a white wife beater, a towel hung around his neck. His hair was wet and fell over his eyes. She sighed, what a sight. He looked up, his blue eyes flickered. She smiled, "need any help?" she asked with her hands behind her back.

"Sure, get me that chocolate powder on the top shelf," Ron said as he heated up the water.

She nodded and went over. She reached over as much as she could, but she was just too short and her arms were just out of reach. She groaned and made little sounds of protest as the can of chocolate powder skimmed her fingers. She even tried jumping. She heard laughing and she turned and glared at Ron. "Not funny, it's serious!" she had her hand on her waist then crossed her arms.

He swaggered over and leaned over and since she had turned around, her nose touched his chest as he grabbed the can. "Ha," he said in triumph. Hermione was blushing due to the contact and soon Ron too realized how close they were. If he just leaned down a bit more their lips would touch. Hermione licked her dry lips. His eyes flickered down. Slowly he leaned down, closing the gap between them. Hermione let her eyes drop and she could feel his breath, he was so close. There was a shrill whistle and her eyes flew open. The water… it had finished boiling. He ran a hand through his hair and walked over to the bubbling water. He poured it in two mugs then held out his hand. He waved his hand.

"What?" Hermione asked clearly confused.

"The chocolate powder," he said amused.

"Oh!" she blushed slightly and brought it over. She opened it and the lid went 'pop' causing powder to burst out onto Hermione. She squeezed her eyes shut and cautiously peeked out of one eye.

Ron started laughing and Hermione pouted, "Stop laughing!" she said as playfully hit his arm. He didn't stop instead he laughed harder. Hermione smirked as she realized the can was still half full.

Ron's laughter dried up as he saw the evil glint in her eye, "Now Hermione, let's be mature adults. You wouldn't dare to pour that on me would you?" his voice squeaked as he was backing into the counter.

"Oh I dare," she said and dumped the remaining powder over Ron's head. She burst out laughing when the powder stuck to his wet hair and made him appear to be a brunette. His face was covered in powder and his shirt had bits of powder on it.

He glared, "Look at what you did, now we can't have hot chocolate," he said looking like a child that just had his candy stolen from him.

Hermione grinned, "awww… how cute," she ruffled his hair and powder fell off in chunks. She giggled.

He slapped her hand away and tried in vain to keep his angry face, but a grin cracked onto his face. "You're the cute one," he said and patted her head making chocolate float into the air making brown clouds.

They both coughed then started laughing. Hermione smiled and brushed off the powder on his shoulders, "You need to change your shirt," she commented. She was still brushing his shoulders, but not really brushing off the powder but more just touching him.

"Nah," he said shrugging, "I kinda like it this way," he smirked and shook his head wildly so that all the chocolate chunks fell out. He ran a hand through it and Hermione desperately wanted to do it for him. "I think we have another hot chocolate powder… somewhere around here," he scratched his head and looked around the kitchen.

Hermione giggled at his expression and quirked his eyebrow at her which made her giggle more.

He shook his head and muttered things under his breath. He started searching for another can and he smiled brightly as he found what he was looking for. He held it up proudly like a little kid showing his mother a picture he drew in art class. He carefully scooped up the powder and put an agreeable amount in each cup. "There, stir it well," he said and handed her a spoon.

She did as he said and took a small sip, "Perfect," she said as she wrapped both hands around the mug. It was warm and she felt cold from the rain.

He noticed her shiver and wrapped an arm around her. "The fireplace," he said as lead her there. He moved away and Hermione felt a great loss of warmth. Ron lifted the table and pushed it over, making a clearing right in front of the fireplace. He gestured for her to sit down right on the floor in front of the fire. She did and placed her mug on the ledge that stuck out from the fireplace. He went and got a blanket for them. He placed it over her shoulders and slipped in beside her. He smiled at her.

The only light was coming from the fire and created a warm glow around the two of them. Hermione sighed and rested her head on Ron's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her. She turned to him and he smiled and kissed the top of her nose. It was almost too perfect.

They sat there looking into the flickering flames and sipping on hot chocolate. Hermione's cheeks flushed from the warmth and she felt better than she had in a long while. The wedding was approaching at a fast rate. Just next week on the seventh was the wedding, about a week until Ron leaves. Her heart clenched tightly. She closed her eyes trying hard to focus on the moment, trying not to think about Ron leaving her once again. He kissed the top of her head as he always used to and she smiled to herself.

"Ron?"

"Hmmm?" was the lazy reply.

"Are you going to leave?" she asked quietly.

He suddenly turned and stared at her, "Leave?" he repeated as if the word was unfamiliar to his lips.

"Go back to Scotland, once the wedding's over," she explained.

His eyes softened, "I don't know, I suppose I have to. I have a life there, my job, my home."

Hermione nodded and looked away. She knew, she already knew he had to leave. She knew since the first day he came back. But to hear it to have it come up so soon gave her a fright. And she wished with all her might that he would stay one more day with her, just her and no body else. If he'd be hers for one day and it'd be enough for now. The reality of the situation made her eyes sting with unshed tears. Without warning her tears fell down one by one.

"Don't cry," he said softly and wiped them away.

"I can't help it, you're leaving again and I won't see you," she burst into tears.

He held her close to him, "You will see me, I'll write and I'll even come to visit," he said soothing her. He moved his hands up and down her back.

She looked up at him with glistening eyes, "You promise?" she asked as she sniffled.

He smiled and nodded, "I promise," and he sealed it with a kiss.

Hermione didn't think for once and did what she felt. She kissed him back passionately. All the self control she'd been holding crumbled at the almighty lips of Ron. One hand cupped her cheek and the other was in her hair. It was a sweet kiss a long waited kiss. All in all it was perfect. They broke apart breathing hard. He had his forehead on hers and her eyes were still closed, her lips parted slightly awaiting another kiss. He gave her what she wanted. His lips came crashing down on hers and she ran her hands through his fiery hair. He brought her close and onto his lap, kissing her hungrily. Hermione leaned down and brought him down with her to the floor. He straddled her and started on her neck. Ron was probably going to leave a hickey there sucking on it like that. She groaned and let him access to her neck better. He kissed her again, this time deeply as if he was trying to communicate with his kiss. They broke apart and they stared into each others eyes longingly. The thunder roared in the background. Hermione leaped up frightened and clung onto him. He laughed and kissed her forehead. Relaxing into his hold Hermione drifted to sleep, with the biggest smile on her face.

The fire was still burning…

**A/N: **hey people! Posting it a day early as a nice treat for the long thanks giving weekend! Hope you like! Very fluffy! I liked it! I'm getting to the good stuff so stay tuned and don't forget to review!

**snoopysmile** – yes Ron had the ring but who will he give it to? Is the real question. Yes I like a jealous Ron it's so entertaining! Anyways a little more Kevin in this chapter! Probably the last of Kevin, don't grow too fond of him.

**Kararara** – It's good you think I'm updating quickly! Thank you! Anyways I really want to get this story finished! The plot is haunting me at night!

**GinnyRulez54** – Is Ron proposing to Hermione or Viena? Well I can't really answer that… keep reading!

My computer went crazy and some of the e-mails were deleted so I couldn't reply to them. Thank you for reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9: The Wedding Present

**A/N:** So sorry for the late update I was so busy and it was just crazy. I finally had some time for myself to sit down and write… Anyways we're nearing the wedding! I can't wait!

Disclaimer: not mine, and never will be

Chapter 9:

The sun shone bright and blinded Hermione even though her eyes were closed. She opened them and squinted, trying to focus her vision. It was then when she realized her predicament. She had somehow ended up in the Weasley sofa with a warm blanket draped over her. She had not remembered sleeping on the sofa but rather she had been on the floor in front of the fireplace with Ron. Then it hit her. Ron must have done it! But where was he? She looked around and found no trace of the tall red haired man. She got up slowly and stretched. The house looked spotless and the only proof of last night was in her memory. She sighed and ran a hand through her tangled hair. The placed looked empty. Hermione ran upstairs to retrieve her clothes and came back down. Just as she was about to apparate away she noticed a little piece of paper sitting on the fireplace mantel. She took it and read it.

_Hermione,_

_I had to take care of some business so I left early. Sorry if I didn't wake you, you looked so tired. Make yourself some breakfast in the kitchen, you know where everything is. Ginny will probably be home by the afternoon. Mum and Dad aren't going to be back for the whole weekend, they're staying at Bill's._

_Ron_

Hermione slipped the note in the pocket and went into the kitchen. She wiped a finger on the counter top. Not a speck to be seen. The chocolate powder was all gone. It truly looked like they weren't here last night and that it had all been just a dream. Perhaps it had been a dream because it was too good to be true. Hermione sighed and wondered when she had turned into a cheesy love story heroine. She opened the pantry door and searched for something good to eat. She found it empty. Molly always had something good to eat. Hermione frowned then realized Molly must have taken most of the food for Bill's family. She smiled, she'll just eat outside.

The air was warm and enveloped her as she stepped out of the Burrow. She froze as she spotted Viena in the far distance. She should have apparated! Guilt built inside of her and she felt the full weight of her consequences of her previous actions last night. Sure Ron had participated but she should have stopped him. Panicking she shoved her hands in her pockets desperately looking for her wand. Why was it her that was always stuck in bad situations? She groaned as she saw Viena come closer. Hermione was not going get Ron in trouble with his girlfriend, because Viena didn't deserve this and Hermione would feel horrible. She was forced to think up of a good excuse to why she was here. She racked her brain for a plausible explanation to why she was there at the Burrow. She came up empty handed. Hermione truly felt there was no use to knowing how to brew a Polyjuice Potion if one can not think up of a reason to why she was standing outside her ex-boyfriend's house to his current girlfriend. Hermione found her wand in the nick of time and apparated away, hoping Viena would think she was hallucinating.

Releasing the breath she was holding she held a hand to her heart to calm it down. It felt as though it would pop out of her chest. She couldn't believe she help defeat the dark lord but didn't have the nerve to face her ex-boyfriend's girlfriend. She ran a hand through her hair. There was something seriously wrong with her. Letting out a deep sigh she walked over to the sofa. Her legs felt shaky and she couldn't stand on them.

She must have sat there on the sofa with her head against the back looking up at the ceiling. Then she got up wanting to do something productive with herself instead of doing nothing staring at nothing in particular. Hermione went into her bedroom and opened up her wardrobe. She picked out a cute green skirt and a white halter. Changing quickly she made her way to the door then stopped. What if he wasn't home? Or maybe Viena is with him? She stopped herself short and apparated.

Somehow she had been thinking too much on Ron that she ended up in his room instead of the Burrow's family room like she planned. She blushed when Ron was in his room lying on his bed. He was wearing a t-shirt and his boxers. She blushed again realizing that she just barged into his room while he wasn't exactly dressed. He didn't notice her and was whistling something unfamiliar to her. She wondered what the song he was singing was. The tune was catchy and she wanted to sing along.

He slightly turned his head towards her. His eyes widened when he saw her and fell over his bed in surprise. Hermione winced as he made a loud thump. "H-Hermione?" he said startled. He sat up and ran a hand through his messy hair. He stared at her, looking her up and down then he looked away with the fainted tint of pink. "What are you doing here?" he asked getting up and hastily looking for a pair of pants. He found one on the floor and pulled them on.

She blushed yet again and looked down at her feet, which were in summer sandals. Her toes weren't manicured and Hermione pondered whether she should get them painted. She snapped out of her girlish ways and looked back up at Ron who was staring at her. They made eye contact and Hermione couldn't look away from those amazing pools of blue.

"I thought we should but that wedding present… you know we didn't get one last time. I didn't mean to apparate here I was thinking and then suddenly I was here," she blushed and looked down at her feet again. Hermione saw his feet moving closer, she heard him laugh. She smiled and looked up at him, he smiled back.

"Come on then let's go," he said grabbing her hand. He led her out the door before Hermione stopped him. He stared back at her with a funny face, "What's wrong?"

She giggled and told him, "You know we could just apparate," she said.

He rolled his eyes at her, "Right, always the smart one aren't you?" he said and she could tell by the smile on his face that he was in good spirits. He took out his wand and Hermione felt a pulling force take her away.

They arrived at Diagon Alley in front of the book store. Hermione's eyes bulged when she saw a new book in the shop window. But before she could even suggest going inside Ron pulled at her hand and took her away. She pouted and stared longingly at the book.

"What should we get?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione shrugged.

"You mean you didn't even research on the best wedding gifts before coming here?" he asked in mock surprise.

She frowned and punched his arm playfully. It probably hurt her fist more than him. He laughed and then smiled. "I'm serious, what should we get them?" he asked.

Hermione thought for a moment, what was there to give to two people that already have everything? They had to be the most difficult people to give presents to. "I got nothing" she said sighing.

"Wow, we really suck," Ron said, "I can't believe I can't think of anything to give to my best friend and my little sister," He ran another hand through his hair.

Hermione offered a small smile.

His face suddenly lit up and he took her wrist and pulled her towards something. Hermione was bewildered and had no idea where he was taking her. Finally he stopped and she found herself in front of a traveling agency. She quirked her eyebrow at him but he didn't see it because he was staring the place in awe. Then all of a sudden he took her hand and walked in.

The girl behind the counter had a big fake smile and too much make-up on. "Hello, are the two of you going on a trip? We have the best resort in Italy all the married couples go there to see the sights and-"

Both of them cut in at the same time, "It's not for us," but they never denied the fact that they were married even though they weren't.

"It's for my friend, Harry Potter, he and my sister are getting married so we thought as a wedding present we should give them a nice trip for their honeymoon." Ron said.

The girl shrieked and jumped up and down excitedly, "Oh my gosh! I love Harry Potter, he's like my all time favorite celebrity! I would die to see him in person! He's so hott! Definitely cute-a-lious!" she babbled on and on about how she has fantasies about Harry and gushing about his hair.

Ron looked amused and Hermione looked ticked off, the girl just didn't shut up. Having heard enough she smacked the counter top and the girl shut up looking at Hermione as if she was a maniac.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Yes fine. Can you book us a trip for two to Italy? The honeymoon suite and the whole ordeal?" Hermione said.

The girl nodded, "and under what name do you want the reservations in?" she asked as she waved her wand about.

"Under the name Potter," she said calmly.

"Alright then, that will be 25 000 galleons," the girl said with a cheery smile.

Hermione nodded and handed the girl her Gringott's key. The girl stuck the key into a keyhole that molded into the key's shape. Then waving her wand around, she transferred the right amount of galleons into the traveling agency.

"Thank you," the girl said and handed her a ticket package with pamphlets and so on.

Ron stood speechless but followed Hermione out the door. He grabbed her by the elbow and turned her around, "You paid for all of it," he said angrily.

Hermione nodded, "so?" she had no idea why they were having this conversation.

"So?" he said letting go of her arm and raising both of his in the air. "Do you think I can't pay for it? It's supposed to be our present to them no just yours you can't just go and pay for all of it! How do you think that make me look?" he yelled. He was huffing and puffing, gasping for air.

People turned to look at them curiously but went on without another glance.

Hermione frowned at him and had her hands on her hips, "What are you talking about? Why does this matter? Who cares who pays for it?" she shouted back her temper getting the best of her. Why was he giving her attitude? Did it really matter who paid for what? As long as there's thought in it, it was okay. And she had a comfortable salary that she can afford to spend that much and still live comfortably.

"You really don't get it do you? Do you honestly believe it doesn't matter?" He said getting red in the face from yelling.

Did they always have to resort to this? This fighting non-stop that never seems to end? She was so tired of it and she thought they were over this. Perhaps she had given them too much credit. "You know what if it means that much to you then you can pay me back okay? Are you happy now?" she said standing on her tippy toes to try to enforce it through her size. Obviously it didn't do much because Ron was way too tall that even if she was standing on a platform she would barely be the same height as him.

"No," he said and walked away.

She looked after him and admired the way his strides were so manly and strong or how his broad shoulders and lean back made her want to lean in. Then she snapped out of it. Damn, she was so sidetracked. She ran after him. His every step was three of hers so she had trouble catching up to him. "Ron!" she grabbed onto his shirt and kept him there, he stopped but didn't turn around to face her. He was mad she knew it and she knew she was going to get no where if she kept trying to do things her way. She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have paid for it, I'm really truly sorry," she said. "So don't be mad," she as at a loss for words, "Can you just- can we just not fight?" Hermione sounded like a little girl and she was on the verge of tears. She was being so emotional.

Ron turned around and hugged her tight. Tears escaped her eyes as she closed her eyes. His mouth was on her ear, "No I'm sorry. I'm sorry I blew up, it's just- I don't know. I'm an idiot." he said and kissed her hair.

Her chin was resting on his shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him. "It's alright," she whispered.

He pulled away and looked at her deeply. Her eyes were still closed. He brushed a lock of hair away from her face and kissed her forehead lovingly. "Let's go," he said and held her hand in his, her hand feeling so tiny compared to his.

They walked back to Hermione's flat, hand in hand. And it felt like they were little kids to Hermione. They stopped at her door and she turned around and smiled, "I expect half of the payment in my vault in Gringott's." she said playfully.

He grinned and ran a hand through his hair; "Sure," he said and leaned down to kiss her cheek. He waved good-bye and left.

Hermione watched him leave and leaned against the sturdy door to support her. Her leg weren't functioning properly and felt like jelly. She giggled like a teenage girl and waltzed in her flat feeling like she was on clod nine. She dropped back to earth when she found Ginny with pursed lips and her arms crossed in front of her. "H-Hey Ginny," she said.

Ginny just stared at her coldly. "What was that?" she demanded.

Hermione gulped and wiped her sweaty hands on her skirt nervously. Angry Ginny equals disaster. "What was what?" she squeaked.

Ginny stood up and pointed to the door. "I know you're not an idiot Hermione, figure it out," she shouted.

Hermione cringed at Ginny's voice.

It was quiet, they didn't say a word then Ginny sat back down shaking her head in disappointment. "I don't get it, Hermione. You tell me you're not going to go after Ron then you go and do this," she gestured to the door again. "Did you realize that Viena is at the Burrow right now waiting for him?"

Hermione went wide-eyed, "Ginny that's not it, I-uh we never-" she stopped herself short. Yes they had gone against Viena back and supposedly had a small affair. Flashes of her drunken night and last night flew across in her mind. She sunk down into an armchair near the couch and put her face into her hands. "It was a mistake and today we didn't do anything," she told Ginny.

Ginny came over and rubbed her back, "I know, I know," she said, "You would never do this on purpose, either you were drunk or forgot about Viena," she murmured, "It's all Ron's fault, that two timing bastard," she said clenching her fist angrily.

Hermione lifted her face shaking her head, "No, it's mine," she said, "I'm just an idiot,"

Ginny laughed, "Hermione Granger saying that she's an idiot," she giggled and collapsed onto the floor.

Hermione suddenly started laughing too and both of them were rolling on the floor clutching their stomachs. They resurfaced wiping away tiny tear drops from their eyes. They stared at each other and laughed a little bit more. The finally they both got up and hugged.

"I love you," Ginny said.

"Me too," Hermione replied.

They Ginny giggled, "It sounds like we're two lesbians,"

Hermione laughed and walked into the kitchen, "Do you want to stay over?" she asked.

"No I was going to go over to Harry's," Ginny said.

"Again? You practically live there," Hermione said.

"It's common for engaged couples to meet up," Ginny coming into the kitchen.

"I got ice cream and sappy muggle chick flicks," Hermione bribed holding up a bucket of strawberry cheese cake ice cream. She had taught Ginny the artistic ways of watching sappy chick flicks. As most girls do Ginny became obsessed and came over to watch as often as she could. It's been awhile since they watched one together, the wedding planning was just to hectic.

Ginny was already drooling, "Okay, I'm in," she said grabbing the bucket and two spoons.

Hermione laughed and grabbed some DVDs and popped one in the DVD player. She sat down and grabbed a spoon. It was going to be a long night of crying, laughing and 'awwwing'.

In the mist of all this fun Hermione forgot about Ron and Viena. It's been awhile since Hermione thought of nothing and enjoyed herself. Maybe this is all a girl needed. Tomorrow she'll worry and fret but today she'll sit here with her best friend watching stupid romance movies and eating ice cream.

**A/N:** short chapter! I'm so sorry! I know I suck. I make you wait so long for an update and give you a short chapter. I suck big time but please forgive me! Thank you so much for the loving reviews! I put a random spat between Hermione and Ron, if you didn't get it Ron's upset because his pride was hurt… guys and their ego… anyways you guys all know how sensitive he is about financial problems his family used to have… Anyways I liked their little make up part sort of cheesy and not my best but whatever. A little guilt trip for Hermione, because I know how everyone was like 'What about Viena!'

**IHeartTBS** – The ring is a mystery! You can not expect me to be nice and give the ring away! Though I happen to be nice most of the time… Thank you so much, I was afraid the whole make out thing was like badly written.

**evil-mastermind666** – I know! He's cheating on Viena but I'm sure Ron feels bad about it afterwards but sometimes when you have too much sexual tension you kinda have to do what your instincts tell you to!

**Moonstone** – What Viena doesn't know won't hurt her. But I'm not going to keep dragging on and make Hermione and Ron bad guys by going behind Viena's back.

**snoopysmile** – Awww thanks! Yes Kevin and Viena should get together but not everything is going to end happy, I'm trying hard not to write a fairy tale.

**Desepere Romantique** – This has to be one of the best compliments ever! OMG I love you! Keep reviewing!

**Reader of Canon FF** – Yes complications, their relationship is always so complicated isn't it? I guess that's what makes them such a good couple to write/read about.

**Don Quixote de la Mancha** – Yes I love my Insane Ginny! She's the best and my most favorite character! Don't we all hope the rings for Hermione? But I don't know maybe I'll make everyone suffer and give it to Viena! No I'm not killing Kevin, or at least I'm trying not to. Don't worry he'll survive. Wow you're like promoting my story! I love you! Glad to put meaning to your weekend!

Thanks to others who reviewed! I wanted to write all of you responses but then it'd take me like another week since I tend to procrastinate… guilty as charged. I love you all and I love reviews! So **REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Wedding

**A/N:** Early update!Chapter eleven will probably take forever to write so enjoy this rare early update! Thank you for reading my story even though it's not all that good…** REVIEWS** are **WELCOME!**

Disclaimer: in my dreams.

Chapter 10:

The days passed quickly and suddenly Hermione found herself waking up next to Ginny for her wedding day. Ginny had asked her and Molly to sleep with her before she's happily wed to the most famous man in the whole Wizarding World. Hermione woke up and felt refreshed for some odd reason. Of course Ginny woke up screaming like a banshee but really can you blame her? She's getting married to bloody Harry Potter in six hours!

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm getting married! To Harry Potter!" Ginny screamed pacing in her underwear in her room. Hermione watched amused. "I mean one minute I was just dreaming him and the next here I am about to get married to him! And we don't even have a honeymoon! I'd always imagine we'd go backpacking around Europe but I guess you can't have Harry and a perfect honeymoon."

Hermione hid her smile and bit her lip in excitement. How had Ron known that they didn't plan on a honeymoon? He was a genius. She giggled at Ginny who was still pacing around muttering to herself.

"I can't believe this." She stared at Hermione wide eyes and mouth open, she pointed to herself, "I'm going to have Harry Potter's kids. Me! Ginerva Weasley! I mean messy black haired kids with green eyes, Oh my bloody god; they're going to be so beautiful. I'll have the most beautiful daughter and I'll make sure to spoil her like I always wanted to be spoiled. And I'll raise the perfect little boy who knows how to respect women and all the girls in Hogwarts would want a piece of him!" and she continued on.

Hermione smiled and lightly mentioned that the wedding was about to happen in about five hours from now. That made Ginny scream and look around madly for something to wear.

"Hermione! Stop sitting there laughing at me! Go make sure everything is in place," Ginny said pulling on an orange shirt and purple skirt. Hermione giggled and fell over on the bed laughing. "What?" Ginny asked with her hands on her hips.

"Your outfit," Hermione barely got out before bursting into giggles again.

Ginny looked down at herself and let out a frustrated sound before taking off her shirt and grabbing a safe white shirt. She then grabbed Hermione by the wrist and apparated.

They arrived in the dressing room and the make-up artists along with the half the employees of the hair salon were there waiting for her. As soon as Ginny arrived they stripped her and got her into the wedding dress.

People bustled around shouting and running. Hermione moved out of the bride's dressing room and made her way down the hall making sure not to bump into the people carrying flower vases and other decorations. She stepped into the bride's maid dressing room and waved 'hi' to the four girls there. They were all getting into the red dress that Ginny had picked. Katie was done and getting her hair and makeup done.

Hermione went to the rack and found the golden dress. She smiled and slipped it on. She got the same feeling she got when she had worn it for the first time. She soothed it down and admired the shimmering material. It was one of those dresses that made you feel beautiful.

Soon she was seated and getting her make up done by spell bound make-up. The lip-gloss moved as if an invisible hand was holding it. Her hair was done with a simple charm that Stella casted.

Hermione's hair was straight and put in a simple twist that looked elegant. Her make up made her looked sun-kissed and shine under the light.

Isabelle, the girl with short brown hair, had her hair in clips so that it looked stylish and her make up was done to accentuate her cheekbones.

Jasmine had her hair done up with silver jeweled hair chopsticks, and her make up was bolder with heavy eyeliner and mascara creating a smoky effect.

Stella had her honey blonde hair in a simple bun. Her make up was done natural.

Katie had bouncing curls framing her face while the rest of her hair was up in a complicated design. Her make up was more pinkish and went nicely with her tanned skin,

All of them looked great.

Hermione slipped out of there, intended on going to Ginny's change room and make sure she wasn't having a breakdown. But somehow Hermione knew that Ginny would probably be having a breakdown. She wondered what she would be screaming or sobbing about this time. She let out a giggle and just then the change room door opened and Ron stepped out.

Her giggle faded and she looked at him. He was half dressed in his white dress shirt and black pants, the coat and tie weren't there. She sucked in a breath, it smelled like Ron. Why oh why did he have to look irresistible?

He ran a hand through his hair, "Ginny won't shut up, we all tried, mum, dad, me, even the twins! Nothing worked. She was sobbing then laughing, screaming, I wouldn't be surprised if she went totally bonkers." he gave her a smile. Then suddenly he looked panicked, "Do all women do this when they get married?" he asked urgently.

Hermione laughed a little, "Why? Worried that your bride will run away?" she teased. But the banter dried off and she realized what she implied. His bride? Who would that be? In her dreams it had always been her. She supposed it'd be Viena, had he given her the ring already? She bit her lip.

He touched her cheek with his finger tips. She flinched and turned her head away from him. Without even glancing at him she opened the door and walked in. She never saw his hurt expression.

Ginny was getting her make up done right when she stepped in.

"Done," the make up artist said. "Now don't you go crying again or it'll all be ruined,"

"Ginny?" Hermione said gently as she walked near her.

Ginny turned around, her face was blank. Her make up was done lightly and subtly. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with loose curls falling neatly down. She had on a simple crystal necklace and earrings. Her feet were bare.

Hermione found the white satin slippers with tiny heels on a chair near her. She grabbed them and kneeled down in front of Ginny. She put the slippers on Ginny's feet. "There, you look like a princess," Hermione said.

Ginny gave her a weak smile, "I'm so nervous that if I don't see Harry soon I'll run off or something." she said. Ginny's knees were shaking and she looked more nervous than Hermione had felt when she first went to Hogwarts.

"Oh Ginny, you'd been waiting for this day ever since you heard of the name Harry Potter," Hermione said putting a calming hand on Ginny's shaking knee. She rubbed her thumb soothingly.

"I don't know why would he want to marry me? Plain old Ginny Weasley who has no money of any kind to her name. Someone who has red hair and boring brown eyes? When he's so wonderful? He's handsome with the most gorgeous green eyes I've ever seen. Not to mention he saved the whole wide world! Also he's filthy rich; people are even saying he has more money than the Malfoys! He could have any girl!" Ginny said looking downcast.

Hermione put her hand on Ginny's chin, "Look at me," Ginny timidly raised her gaze to Hermione's. "You know what I know?" Hermione didn't wait for Ginny's reply, "Harry loves you. He loves you because you're beautiful. You were and still are the Grifindor's Beauty. But that's not all. He loves you because you're Ginny. Ginny, the girl who put her elbow in the butter dish when Harry was eating breakfast with her. The Ginny, with red hair as fiery as her temper. Ginny who was brave enough to follow him everywhere and anywhere. The girl who held onto him even though he told her no. The only girl that he could tell everything to without ever being ashamed. The same girl I'm looking at right now. He loves you Ginny, always has and always will," Hermione said firmly holding Ginny's hands.

Ginny's lip trembled and her eyes were glazed with tears. "Oh Hermione, that was beautiful." she hugged her.

"Be careful, you might ruin your make up," Hermione warned with a smile.

Ginny laughed, "Where would I be without you?" she said holding Hermione's hands.

"No where," Hermione said and laughed with Ginny. "Now stay here, your father will come get you when it's time. Can you do that?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I've waited forever for Harry, I think I could wait a few more minutes," she said.

Hermione nodded, "You guys are meant to be," she said softly.

"We're not the only ones," Ginny said meaningfully looking at her sternly.

Hermione ignored her comment and walked out. She sighed and leaned against the closed door.

"How do you do that?"

Hermione opened her eyes and stared at Ron, who was fully dressed now. She smiled, "Do what?" she whispered.

"That," he gestured to the door, "Know exactly what to say, do exactly the right things and make everything perfect. It's got to be the most magical thing I've ever seen and I've been around magic ever since I was born." he said in awe.

He seemed closer but Hermione didn't remember him moving any closer. Maybe it was her imagination. She couldn't think with those beautiful eyes looking at her. Was she even breathing? She didn't know. How could one man do this to her? Make her completely and utterly rendered useless? He took her breath away and her brain never functioned the way it's supposed to. Her knees turned to jelly even though that's illogical and impossible in the name of science.

He held her hand and kissed her knuckles. Suddenly it was way too intimate for Hermione, "I got to go see Harry," she said in a hurry. She walked away from him just like he had all those years ago. She didn't look back; it was time to let it go. Hermione entered Harry's room.

He was sitting down with his eyes closed. "Is that you Ron? Where did you go? Did you see Ginny? I don't get why in Merlin's name I can't see her!" he said exasperatedly.

"It's bad luck and besides you're going to see her every single day from now on, you can survive a few more minutes," Hermione said sitting down next to him.

Harry opened his eyes, "Hermione, thank god. The guys were driving me crazy,"

Hermione laughed and hugged him, "I can't believe you're getting married, I mean I knew you guys were going to get married but it's just seems surreal," she said.

Harry pulled back and smiled, "I know, can you believe it? Just a few years ago if someone told me I'd live to see my wedding day I'd have laughed. But here I am getting married to the most beautiful witch,"

"Awww, my little Harry all grown up!" Hermione teased.

Harry blushed, "Stop it,"

Hermione hugged him again. She felt so happy, her two best friends getting married! It was such a happy day. Everyone was here, those who are alive. Everyone was happy there was no threat of a dark lord or any active death eaters. The sun was shining and there was not a cloud to be seen. It was a good day. But why did she feel so empty? Why was there a pang of hurt in her heart?

There was a knock at the door. A head poked in, it was Fred or was it George? "It's time Harry," he said. "Hey Hermione, get going, Ron's waiting for you." He closed the door.

Harry got up, "Well I'm getting married. Come on, I can't get married without you, not without my best friends,"

She accepted his hand and got up. They walked to the entrance to the wedding ceremony. People had gathered there, the entire bride's maids and groom's men.

Harry hugged her before he had to go, "be happy no matter what you choose," Harry whispered into her ear. He had a secret glint in his eyes.

She had no idea what he meant but she smiled and nodded. She watched him walk down the aisle by himself.

"Hermione," Ron pulled her by the wrist, "It's our turn next."

She tentatively linked her arm with his and walked down the aisle holding a small bouquet of her own. She could feel every eye on her and people cooing at how cute they looked. She saw Molly's eyes glaze over with motherly love. Molly was sobbing already and the wedding had just begun.

All too soon they reached their point and separated. Her eyes never left his as they moved to stand on other ends. The other bride's maids and groom's men came but she never noticed she was too busy getting lost in his eyes. The music played but to Hermione it never did. The ring barer, Matthew (**A/N:** Charlie's first son, who is four years old) walked shyly. The flower girl, who was Sarah (**A/N:** Fleur's first daughter, who is six years old), followed him in a pretty dress spraying beautiful flower petals. Ginny came down the aisle in her father's arms with her veil over her face. Hermione heard Harry gasp but she never took her eyes off of Ron.

The pastor spoke and went on and on about the duties of a married couple. He spoke of love, honor, faith, and trust. Hermione barely noticed the pastor had stopped speaking and that Harry and Ginny were saying their vows now. Their voices drowned out and Hermione only saw Ron. She heard loud applauding and finally realized Harry and Ginny were kissing. She tore her eyes away from Ron and watched as Harry picked Ginny up and walked down the aisle. Tiny fairies flew around them and Mrs. Weasley cried loudly into her husband's arms.

They all went to the reception room. The seating arrangements were done and everyone scurried to find their names. Hermione knew her name was with the immediate family the long table in the front where the giant wedding cake was. She found her name right between Molly and Katie.

Ron stood up and lightly tapped his glass with a spoon. The chatter stopped. "Thank you. Now I'd like to start my speech as best friend of the groom." He smirked at Harry, "I've met Harry on my first Hogwarts train ride. The thing is I never thought I'd ever be friends with him or that he'd marry my little sister. To you older brothers out there watch out for your best friends." everyone shared a good laugh at that statement. Ginny frowned at Ron. "Anyways, I watched my sister crush on Harry forever," Ginny poked Ron with a fork, Ron smirked, "But it sure took him a long time to get it," Harry was the one who poked him this time, "Well they been through a lot, a lot more than some of you out there, the fact that they made it this far truly shows that their love is something that'll last. I'm glad to present you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!"

Everyone clapped and then looked expectantly at Hermione. She gulped and stood up. Molly held her hand. Hermione looked at her in appreciation. She cleared her throat nervously, "I've been friends with Ron and Harry for a long time, maybe too long," she smirked as both boys protested and everyone laughed. She got back to being serious "I know Harry; he was someone who hardly smiled. He had the whole world on his shoulders. He had to grow up fast, too fast. But whenever I saw him with Ginny he was glowing. It was like she was a ray of sunshine in his life. I knew that this was meant to be." she stared at the couple, "When I looked at them I can see how strong their bond is and I finally understand Professor Dumboredor. Love is all we need, it makes us stronger. I know I'd never would have been able to survive the war without my friends," she looked around at the table even at Fred and George who gave her thumbs up, "and I'm glad we made it this far. Here's to Harry and Ginny," She raised her glass and everyone followed shouting out. She drank her glass and sat down.

Ginny looked at her, "Thank you," she said looking like she was about to cry.

Hermione smiled, "Don't cry, it's supposed to be a happy day,"

Ginny laughed with tears streaming down her face, "I am happy, that's why I'm crying, because I'm so happy,"

Harry and Ginny cut the wedding cake and everyone cheered. Food was handed out and all was good.

Hermione ate and talked with Molly about new housework products. She talked to Katie about George asking her if he was ever going to propose. Katie laughed and showed her a silver band on her finger with a pearl between two small diamonds. Hermione squealed and gushed over her ring. They talked about the wedding planning and Katie asked if Hermione would mind being one of the bride's maids. Hermione paused and shook her head, three times a bride's maid and never a bride, she told Katie. Already Hermione had been a bride's maid for Linda's (**A/N:** Charlie's wife and Hermione's ex-co-worker) and Ginny's. Katie smiled and told her then she definitely couldn't be a bride's maid again. Hermione smiled, she had a feeling she'll never be a bride anyways.

The band started playing and the bride and the groom danced their first dance together as a married couple. People started getting up and moving to the dance floor with their partners. Hermione watched absently as Molly and Katie both got up and met with their significant others. Soon she was sitting practical alone.

Seamus got up and walked over, "Come on Hermione, you owe me a dance," he said holding his hand out. She smiled and placed her hand in his. He led her to the dance floor. They sway to the beat. Seamus leaned in, "Why aren't you dancing with Ron?" he asked.

Hermione rolled he eyes even though he couldn't see, "Because you asked me to dance with you," she said.

"Yeah, but why didn't Ron ask you before me?" he asked.

"He has a girlfriend remember?" Hermione replied.

"So? You're the only one he's been looking at all day," Seamus said holding her closer, "even now, he looks jealous,"

Hermione could hear the smirk on Seamus' face. Seamus and Ron had always had that tension after the whole Lavender incident, neither of them were with Lavender right now but they were guys, what would you expect? The song ended and Hermione left the dance floor. Someone blocked her way.

"How about a dance, for old times sake?" Ron said holding her hand. She nodded and he took her away, holding her close and protectively.

"Where's Viena?" Hermione asked. She wanted to bite her tongue, what was wrong with her? Mentioning his girlfriend? Smart, real smart.

"With one of the bride's maids, the short brown haired one," he said offhandly. He held her even closer.

She leaned in and enjoyed the moment. She saw Seamus pass by with Stella, and he smiled at Hermione. Hermione giggled softly, Seamus always had a thing for blonds. Dean and Fred were currently talking up Jasmine, competing with each other. Jasmine looked amused, she caught Hermione's eye and smiled.

The song ended and they parted, Hermione left the dance floor for good and found Ginny with Harry. "Hey guys," she said.

"Hermione, nice speech. I'm glad to know how you feel about me and Ron," Harry said jokingly.

"You know I was kidding, I could never get tired of being your friends," Hermione said.

Ginny kissed Harry, "I can't wait until tonight" she said in a sultry voice, running a finger down his chest.

Harry's eyes flashed with something and grabbed her hand before it went to dangerous territories. "Save that passion for tonight," he kissed her fingertip and held her hand.

"Speaking of tonight, you guys will not be spending it in your house as you planned," Hermione said remembering her and Ron's present.

Ginny and Harry turned to her surprised, "What?"

Ron came up behind Hermione, talk about god timing. "Yeah, because we," he looked at Hermione, "Got you guys the best wedding present ever," he said still looking at Hermione.

Hermione looked away blushing, "Yeah," she said lamely. She held out a flat box that was wrapped.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at his two friends. Ginny opened it, "Oh my gosh, no way! You guys!" She jumped up and hugged both of them, "I love you," she said.

Harry grabbed the tickets, "Two tickets to Italy," he said, "I thought I told you we didn't need anything,"

"But you guys had to have a honeymoon it's essential!" Hermione said.

"Harry's happy, he just wants to be a big baby about it before he admits it," Ginny said sticking her tongue out at him. Harry pouted at Ginny and she laughed.

Ron grinned, "take care of my sister, because if she ever comes home crying you'll have seven Weasley men to answer to." he threatened.

Harry nodded, "Only the best," he said and wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist.

Hermione punched Ron, "as if you needed to say that to Harry," she said.

Ron grinned, "She's my little sister, I can't help it," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"There you are Ronald!" Viena came in a blue dress looking gorgeous as ever, "Hello Hermione, you were lovely, simply loved your speech!" she said and hugged Hermione, "well Ronald here promised me a dance so," she took off pulling Ron away.

Hermione waved good-bye. She went and sat down in her seat. In about two days she'll be saying good-bye for sure. Music was playing, people were dancing, children laughing, everyone seemed happy but her. She didn't want to say good-bye, not this time around. A tear rolled down her face, but she will have to.

Will she ever find her happiness?

**A/N: **It's done! The wedding is done! But the story isn't. Stick around for the departure of Ron, or maybe the return of Ron? Who knows? I do! There's going to be around 3-4 chapters more so it's almost finished! It almost makes me sad… thank you for those who reviewed! Love you all!

**ballerinadoll9** – yes I think pretty much every girl loves watching sappy movies and eat ice cream! I don't get why your friends wouldn't do that with you! It's like my all time favorite thing to do! Ice cream is comfort food! So it's not a short chapter? Thank you!

**snoopysmile** – you missed it? awww that's so sweet! I'm like addicted to their stupid fights! I didn't get to put a lot in this story… Yes Ron's manly walk! Who wouldn't want to see that? I know poor Viena but Hermione and Ron are meant for each other! Yes I love Ginny too!

**Reader of Canon FF** – yes I know… it wasn't that great I felt that too… it's just that I didn't have those 'aha I got an idea' kind of inspirations. Also I didn't have that much time to actually edit and junk. I forget to edit a lot… you'll probably find so many mistakes! Hope you like this one!

**Queenie** – I know you didn't but quite a few people mentioned Viena… Hermione and Ron forever!

**conniewig **– awww thanks!

**dandin** – Thank you! I'll try to update faster!

**Ink Gothical/Don Quixote de la Mancha** – Bonjour to you too! You screamed? I screamed when I opened my e-mail box and saw 'review alert'! So keep reviewing and I'll keep updating and we'll both be screaming!

**rheartsu** – You read the whole story and only wrote one review? Shame on you! Though I tend to do that too… well you're forgiven because your review's so nice and long! You must have liked the story a lot, spending the whole day reading it! The blue ring scene is stuck in my head and it's going to be so good to write! I think it's going to be on the next chapter or maybe the next, next chapter but it's soon! Ron's a fun character to write, he's so complicated yet simple at the same time. The garden scene is very touching and sweet I liked it too. Thank you for reviewing!

**Dark Ivy** – Obsessed is good because that means you'll keep reading! If you keep reading you should review too! Good grammar? I have the worst! It's so unedited and there are so many mistakes! Well if you think I have good grammar then I love you because my English teacher doesn't think so!

**IHeartTBS** – a few people said 'what about Viena' because what Hermione and Ron did was unethical. Oh my gosh I did fall for it! My heart stopped for a second and it started beating again when I read the rest of the review. I was going to go to a corner and cry! Don't do that! But thank you so much for saying it was amazing! No I can't tell you what happens next you have to find out just like everyone else by reading!

**REVIEW! REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: Good Bye

A/N:

Disclaimer: everyone knows I don't own it…

Chapter 11:

Ron was spending the second last day of his London visit with his family. Hermione wasn't able to attend the gathering due to an immense amount of paper work she had to at work. She sighed every thirty seconds and watched the clock frequently. It was true, she couldn't get any work done with the fact that Ron would be leaving tomorrow. Leaving her once again. He always manages to do that, give her the best time of her life then leaves without a second glance. She knows she should have known better than to keep him so close to her heart when she already knew his belonged to someone else. Another sigh and she knew she was hopeless.

Her secretary took the day off to be with her recent boyfriend so there was more work than usual. The trading of beaver skin from Canada has been cut off, therefore leaving England without any beaver skin to use in medical potions. A lot of potions dealing with change of appearance required beaver skin. This caused much uproar in hospitals. Hermione could care less at this point about the loss of beaver skin. On her mind the only thing was Ron. She tapped her pen on the desk feeling extremely frustrated. Running a hand through her hair she grabbed her coffee mug.

She already missed having coffee with Harry, who was probably in Italy by now with Ginny in their honeymoon suite. That brought a small smile on her face, Ginny had been thrilled having always wanted to travel but not being able to since her family was so large.

Hermione wished she was on a vacation instead of seating here looking at the problems of the beaver skin trade. They wrote bunch of things about their concern on not having enough beavers and how they are about to go extinct. Canada also said that they are low in supply of their own beaver skin. They are complaining the price we offer is not enough for the beaver skin. Hermione groaned and rubbed her eyes, these Canadians were basically trying to draw more money from them.

She could be at the Burrow with the Weasley family and wishing Ron a safe trip. Maybe she should call up Kevin and have a nice drink. That would be nice. She wondered what Kevin was doing now. She hoped he wasn't drinking 'til he barfed again.

An owl flew in through the open window and settled on her desk. She didn't recognize the owl at all but she caught the letter the owl dropped. It was sealed with candle wax, very messily so. The handwriting on the back seemed too familiar. She opened the envelope and carefully took out the letter. An instant smile came to her lips.

_Hermione,_

_I'd like to see you tonight, before I have to go tomorrow. I'll come to your house at eight._

_Ron_

Hermione glanced at the clock, it was nearly seven. Packing up her things quickly she gave the owl a treat and sent him back. She apparated away with her heart beating wildly. She couldn't help feel excited that he had singled her out to meet tonight. Maybe she shouldn't take it to heart because he just wanted to see his best friend before he left but you couldn't blame a girl for thinking she was special.

She took a shower and dried her hair making sure it was perfect. She smiled at her reflection. The clock rang announcing that it was seven thirty. Hermione jumped and raced to the bedroom door. She ran into her bedroom and slid on the wooden floor. She bumped into her bed and fell over with her towel. Groaning she got up, "I'm such a klutz," she muttered to herself.

She searched through her closet and finally deciding that she desperately needed new clothes. Having no time to spare she picked out an old dress, a pale pink summer dress with spaghetti straps and a ribbon on her waist. It shimmered and was cut at her knees. Taking a pair of black heels and charming it pink she slipped it on. She sat down at her vanity table when the door bell rang. "Come in," she yelled. Hermione heard a soft pop and footsteps. "Just wait in the living room, I'll be out in a sec," she said. She took out some make up and did her eyes making it subtle. She slapped on some lip-gloss and grabbed a purse on her way to the door.

She entered the living room. Ron was sitting on the sofa with his back to her. He was fiddling with her TV remote. He pressed the power button and looked up in surprise at the screen as it turned on. He watched close up to the TV and touched the screen as if he expected the people in it to jump out at him. He stared at the remote in awe and pressed random buttons looking marveled at the various different channels. Hermione let out a small giggle, he was adorable.

Ron turned around. "What? What's so funny?" he asked.

Hermione laughed harder, "Nothing," she said smiling, "Nothing at all."

He grinned, "Better be nothing," he looked back at the remote and pressed the power button again. He watched in amusement as the screen turned off. "This is amazing, it controls the black box," he said looking like a small boy.

Hermione smiled, "It's called a remote control, and doesn't your father have one? I'm sure I saw it around the house at one point,"

Ron shook his head, "Never seen one like this. Rather fascinating muggles are, thinking up of ways to do things without a wand. I'd never survive a day without my wand." he cradled his wand like a precious object.

Hermione laughed and patted his head, "Oh you act so cute," she cooed.

Ron looked offended and moved away from her touch. "Cute? I do not!" he pouted.

Hermione laughed again, "Yes you do, even now,"

He shook his head, "A man never acts cute," he stated proudly.

"Then I guess you're not much of a man then are you?" she teased.

Ron gaped at her before he stood up, looking down at her with those piercing blue eyes of his. "Would you like me to prove it?" he asked stepping closer to her.

Hermione looked at him having to strain her neck, since his tall frame towered over hers. His hair grew and fell over his eyes in an adorably annoying way. His jaw was masculine and you could see a slight trace of stubble. It'd probably feel rough; she suddenly had an urge to touch it. He had graceful neck, almost feminine but it fit him well. And his broad shoulders made from many hours of quidditch practice. He had strong arms and a chiseled chest. She didn't dare to go any further. He was definitely all man. Hermione felt her cheeks heat up. Oh Gods, he was gorgeous. Moving her gaze to her feet she shook her head, "No, it's fine," she whispered.

The atmosphere changed from a light banter to a tense awkward situation. Hermione coughed to fill up the silence.

He ran a hand through his hair and said, "Let's go, I made reservations," Taking her hand into his, he apparated.

They arrived in front of a restaurant in a small town. Hermione stared in wonder at the big golden letters that changed every few seconds. "Where are we?" she asked as she looked around the quaint little town.

He pulled at her hand so that her side was nearly pressed up against him. He leant down to her ear, "A little town just north of London." he whispered.

Hermione shivered, and she was sure it wasn't from the cold. She smiled weakly, feeling like she couldn't support herself with her own two legs.

He dragged her inside and she barely noticed that they were at their table. He pulled out a chair for her and she just stared.

The table was draped in white table cloth and on top of it was a smaller wine colored one. There was a single rose on her plate, contrasting wonderfully with the cream color of the plate.

Ron raised an eyebrow. She finally snapped out of admiring the table to sit down at the offered seat. He pushed the chair in for her and she thanked him quietly. He sat across from her.

The waiter came to take their orders. "Hello I'm Philippe; I shall be your waiter for this evening. What would you like to drink?"

"How about the house wine?" Ron asked Hermione leaning over the table to show her his menu, pointing at the preferred wine.

Hermione nodded, drinking in his scent. Honestly she'd agree with anything he'd say even if he told her that Quidditch is far more important than reading. Ron was currently telling the waiter his order. It was sad to think in about half a day he'd be leaving and she wouldn't see him again. Hermione sighed quietly. She had to stop thinking about that, ridding herself of depressing thoughts she returned to the present just in time to hear Ron ask her what she wanted.

"Um…" she said looking down at the menu. Hermione turned to Ron for help, sending signals with her eyes. She didn't think he'd notice but he understood somehow and came around to her side. He looked over her shoulder. Hermione could feel his gentle breathing on her neck and her body temperature rose.

"How about the grilled chicken with mozzarella cheese and onions?" he said pointing at the picture. "I know you don't like greasy stuff but this isn't greasy, and chicken's much tenderer than beef so it'd be easier for you to chew. Also you love mozzarella cheese,"

Hermione nodded. How did he know all of that? How did he know that she hated greasy foods because they made her feel disgustingly fat and that she hated tough meat? Or the fact that she was in love with mozzarella cheese? She didn't get how he remembers her eating habits for six years but he wasn't able to remember how to brew Nocturnal Potion for his test in sixth year.

When the waiter left Hermione asked him how he remembered all that. His ears turned red and he looked away like a shy teenager. "I don't know," he shrugged, "I guess it just stuck,"

Hermione felt her heart swell up, he had been thinking about her even in Scotland! Or that was what she wanted to believe. "So how was today, being it the last night you're staying in England." she asked. Then she wanted to hit herself, didn't she tell herself to stop thinking depressing thoughts?

"I don't really want to go back. I mean al my family's here and my friends. I grew up here, it's home." His voice was soft and it made her want to cry. He continued talking, "It was weird, everyone was acting like I was never going to come back again."

"That's because you never came home after you went to train in Scotland," Hermione said. She thought she saw him wince, or maybe it was her own imagination.

He looked regretful, "I wasn't planning on not coming back, I thought I'd come back every holiday, but I guess it doesn't always turn out as we planned."

Hermione planned on being married to him, but like he said, 'it doesn't always turn out as we planned'. They both fell into to thought. She wanted to tell him she loved him and always had. She wanted to but she couldn't because if she did his relationship with Viena might suffer. It was possible he might pity her and perhaps it's be better off for all of them if she kept her mouth shut. But she felt that if she didn't tell him now she'll have to live with it for the rest of her life.

The silence was broken by the waiter who delivered their food. He poured the wine for them and left it in the wine bucket. They both took a sip and smiled at each other. It looked like an act they were putting up for one another. They ate in silence, occasionally making small talk. They finished the bottle of wine and ended up tipsy from taking small sips. It's a proven fact that alcohol taking in small sips has more effect than chugging it all at once.

He apparated to her house with her and they arrived in the living room. "Stay for a cup of coffee," Hermione offered.

He accepted and sat down on the sofa.

Shaking slightly Hermione made coffee. She was nervous and she had no idea why. Somehow she felt as though asking him to stay for coffee had been a bad idea. Maybe she was just paranoid. Hermione was sure she'll end up doing something stupid, but she didn't want the night to end with the awkward dinner they had. Hermione brought coffee over to the coffee table. She curled up on the sofa with her warm mug in her hands.

They were both drinking coffee when suddenly Ron laughed randomly. "What?" Hermione asked.

He shook his head still laughing. When he stopped he smiled, "It's just I remember one time when we had a row about coffee. I was complaining that you drank too much and you were objecting it saying you needed it to study. Then we started arguing about how much you study and how little I study. We must have drove Harry mad," he said chuckling.

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, it's still a mystery how we ended up together, seeing as it took you forever to realize that I was a girl!"

"Hey! Not my fault, boys tend to be stupider," he said poking her side, causing her to yelp and slap his hand. He laughed, "I remember sweating so hard when I confessed, I went over it in my head a hundred times but when I saw you my brain stopped working. I must have looked like a fool, stuttering like that. If Fred and George ever found out about it they'd never let it down,"

"I thought you were cute," Hermione said smiling. She could remember that day like yesterday. It always made her smile. She had thought everything was perfect then. "It's funny how things don't work out," she said out-loud.

Ron looked apologetic, "Probably my fault," he sighed and looked at the ceiling.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean I ended it. I was so stupid. Or maybe I wasn't," he mused.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked leaning closer to him, curious to know. If she wasn't half drunk she probably wouldn't have encouraged him to continue.

He ran a hand through his hair, "I thought you deserved better, I still think that. You deserved much better. You deserved someone who didn't argue with you, someone with the same level of intelligence. Someone who wouldn't hurt you like I did." He paused and she almost thought he was crying. "It'd be stupid for you to wait for me, knowing you could do so much better. I knew it and you probably knew it too," Hermione opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her, "I'd be wasting your time, I thought I was doing you a favor. No I was doing you a favor but for me," he drew in a breath, "for me, it was killing me. You know my first night in Scotland I cried. I never told anyone about it," he stopped.

Hermione drew him in for a hug.

He pulled back and kept talking, "So I broke up with you, I'd be able to forget you I thought. It'd take time but I'll be able to do it. As usual I was wrong. I never forgot you Hermione, never. I couldn't, you're a part of me. I went crazy for the first few weeks away from you. I almost went back to London but I thought what if Hermione's fine, what if she wasn't even affected by this? I stopped writing because I thought if I stopped all contact from you I'd be able to forget. I didn't come home for the holidays because I was afraid I'd see you with some hot shot wizard. I was so afraid because I knew if I saw you with someone else I wouldn't be able to stand it-"

"Ron," Hermione plead, she can't hear this. Enough was enough; she can't sit here listening to this knowing full well that he'd be leaving soon. Knowing that he was taken.

"No, Hermione. I have to say it. I need to do something right for once."

Ron's eyes made her close her mouth she nodded.

"I met Viena after fighting with a death eater. She offered me to a cup of coffee on my releasing day. I couldn't say no, she healed me after all so I said yes. She ordered hazelnut coffee that was when it caught my interest. She ordered your favorite then when she heard about me going to Hogwarts she jumped up excited. She went on about how she read Hogwarts, A History a million times and how it was the best book ever. She asked me if I had read it, I told her no and she went crazy like you always did. She reminded me of you, and it was the closest thing so I asked her to dinner. I missed you so much I was willing to have someone who is even remotely like you. I'm an idiot aren't I?" he asked.

"Oh Ron, never," Hermione said hugging him again.

He still kept talking, "She saw my invitation to Harry's wedding. Nearly begged me to come with me. I made tons of excuses about how the Burrow was full, she found her brother's friend and said she'll stay there. Finally I gave in and she came with me. Then when I saw you again, I just knew."

Hermione's eyes were full of tears now. "Don't" she whispered knowing exactly what he was gong to say. "Don't, not now, not when you're leaving," She said shaking her head wildly.

"I have to, or I'll blow up," he said wiping her tears gently with his thumb. "I love you Hermione, I still love you after all these years. I love you." he said holding her close.

The tears burst out. She cried on his shoulder. He stroked her back soothingly. He was telling her everything she wanted to hear. She should be happy no? But it's not fair, it just wasn't fair. He belonged to someone else, he was leaving. She knew it and he knew it. Why was he doing this? Why now? Why couldn't he have told her this all those years ago? It's not fair! It's not fair to her.

Ron pulled her off and settled her in his lap. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a ring.

Hermione gasped, even with tears blocking her view she could clearly see the blue jewel embedded in the white gold. She shook her head again, "No, no, that's for Viena," she sobbed.

"I bought it for you," he said as he kissed her knuckles. He took her hand and placed the ring on her finger.

Hermione stared at the ring, the ring she had wanted so much. The same ring mistaken as her engagement ring from Ron by the clerk behind the desk. She finally had the ring, given to her by Ron. But somehow it didn't make her happy at all. She knows he'll still leave tomorrow and that this day would just be a memory haunting her. The ring will be a reminder of what she almost had. It will torture her endlessly. She took it off and put in his hand and forced his fingers around it. "Keep it," she said. He tried to give it back to her but she shook her head and got off his lap. She stood up looking down at the floor, "You have to go, the evening is over,"

They both knew what she was talking about. She wasn't talking about the evening. She was talking about their relationship, it was over. As it was all those years ago. They were parting again. Two broken hearts. The same people only slightly older and yet they still haven't learned a single thing. Still blinded by duty. Except this time she was saying good-bye, she was taking the first step away from him.

He stood up stiffly, "Good night Hermione," he said gripping the ring tightly in his hand. Ron kissed her forehead, "I'll miss you,"

She closed her eyes and another tear escaped her eyes. "Good night," she replied not opening his eyes. Hermione felt him pass by her and she heard the door open and close. She stood still and didn't dare open her eyes. When the door clicked closed she collapsed and fell on the ground crying. She gripped the rug and sobbed. Tears fell down endlessly, streaking her cheeks. Her eyes stung but it was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. Maybe if he hadn't told her all those things she wouldn't hurt as much. But she couldn't hate him for it. She loved him too much. She loved him and he loved her. Yet they weren't together. She laughed at the irony, her laughter was hoarse and tears still fell down.

He was leaving again but this time she was the one who told him to leave. They survived without each other for six years, they'll live. Some things weren't supposed to work out. Hermione tried to convince herself. She was too tired for this. Her eyelids drooped and she was fast asleep. One lone tear found its way down her cheeks and onto the floor.

She'll wake up tomorrow and it'd be all a dream. She hoped with all her heart.

**A/N**: Okay this isn't over folks! I repeat **THIS IS NOT THE END**! There is still more to come! I'm thinking two more chapters! Stick around! This was so fun to write because I've been thinking of this scene ever since I started writing the first chapter! Anyways the next chapter's going to be real good! I hope…

**sweetpea symphony** – fast enough for you? I hope this update was worth the wait…Thank you for reviewing!

**katerina **– the irony kills you? Is that a good thing? Maybe a little crazy but I love you anyways!

**Rogue200315** – yes! I have achieved my goal! I wanted a really emotional story and the way you said an emotional roller coaster ride was sooooo good because it make me feel all good inside! I sound so idiotic but oh well…

**connieewing **– awww you cried! I'm so touched. I think most of the endings I put for my chapters are all sad and junk… I'm going to make the next chapter a little bit more happy!

**maddie** – I plan on continuing since I'm getting so many sweet reviews like yours! Thank you!

**snoopysmile** – obsessed is good! I can't believe it's your favorite R/H story because there are plenty of good ones out there! I love you! I didn't think I got the whole wedding jitters quite right but I'm so relieved that you liked my nervous Ginny. Seamus was just put in because we had to get Hermione on the dance floor some how but I'm glad you liked him.

**ballerinadoll9** – lol, I'm happy you liked the chapter! Thank you for your review!

**rheartsu** – I know don't you just want to hate her even more because she's so nice? It's okay because your reviews are soooo nice to read on a bad day at school! There aren't going to be many chapters from now on… but I'd love reviews from you! This breaks the tension but in a kind of negative way… I don't really like how I wrote the chapter but I'll go back and fix it some day. It's kind of fluffy… I hope you like it! Ha, I loved writing about how Ginny was talking about her future kids! I can just imagine it, little Harry jr. and Ginny jr.

Reader of Canon FF – thank you! Good thing everyone liked the wedding… at least I hope everyone did… anyways something happened! Ron confessed! But this is not the end I will eventually make it happier but I like the whole not fairy tale ending for this chapter. It's a short story but I'm glad you like it!

**Sunsun** – thank you! I know! The story would be like those typical ones with mean girlfriends. And everyone would hate Viena and I'd get angry reviews. I feel kinda bad that I won't let Viena have Ron… but he was always Hermione's!

**Tinker Ramone** – don't fall off your chair! lol I make lame jokes… Thank you for reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter!

**IHeartTBS** – Ha! I so didn't fall for it this time, I was kind of expecting it! It's not always rainbows and butterflies. I hate that saying… because I think butterflies are gross! No offence to butterfly lovers out there. Not enough? You need to explain that one!

**Desepere Romantique** – I know I made it so depressing… I promise to make it happy!

**KEENY** – lol a thingy! Yeah… but if I did make her into a 'thingy' it'd be so much easier to make Ron dump her… but then again it makes for a better story! I know what you mean, I hate stories like that. Especially Lily and James stories in one chapter they're like 'I hate you' 'get out of my face' then the next they're snogging into the next century! I prefer more slowly developing romance stories it's so much better to read.

**REVIEW **PEOPLE** REVIEW! **AND IF YOU ALREADY DO**, REVIEW SOME MORE! **


	12. Chapter 12: Hermione

**A/N: **Last chapter people, I decided on one chapter to finish it off. Sorry it took so long the document manager wouldn't let me load it up!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Chapter 12: **Ron's Point of View**

Ron woke up shaking; no more like someone was shaking him. He didn't open his eyes instead he swatted them away with a wave of his hand. This action only made the person stop for a moment before shaking him again, harder this time. He groaned and muttered a curse. He turned to the other side hoping the person would get the clue. They didn't, or maybe they did but chose to ignore it. Getting aggravated he bolted up into a sitting position. A big mistake that was, he groaned when he felt a huge headache attack him. He grabbed his head in both his hands, it did not help. "What?" he shouted angrily. His eyes were barely open but he could make out red hair, curly red hair, his mum. Suddenly realizing he snapped open his eyes and stared at the red-faced woman standing in front of him. Uh-Oh

She had a hand on her hip and a finger wagging in front of her. She didn't speak yet, she seemed to be at a loss of words. Finally blowing up she yelled at the top of her lungs, "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! DON'T YOU DARE 'WHAT' ME! FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN YOU NEVER GROW UP DO YOU! STAYING IN BED SO LATE! I NEVER HEARD OF SUCH A THING! WHY WERE YOU HOME SO LATE? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SENSE? YOU KNOW VERY WELL YOU HAVE A TRAIN RIDE TODAY TO SCOTLAND! ALL THOSE YEARS AND YOU STILL HADN'T LEARNED A THING!" she ended with her face purple. She huffed and took a deep breath trying in vain to calm herself. She gave him an angry glare before she leaned in and sniffed him, her eyes blazed, "Ronald Weasley tell me you do not smell like alcohol," she said in a low dangerous voice.

Ron winced, his brain was hurting enough already from all the yelling he had just received. Now he was being questioned by his nosy mother, when will they give him a break? "Um… I do not smell like alcohol?" he said nervously, making the statement sound like a question.

Molly growled and slapped his arm. Ron yelped out and held the sore spot. "I can't believe this, I just can't believe this. Is this how I raised you? My God tell me I didn't spend hours working to raise a son like this. DRINKING!" she shrieked and Ron winced yet again the pain in his head felt as though it was permanent. "DRINKING OF ALL THINGS! SOMETHING COULD HAVE GONE WRONG! APPARATING WHILE YOU'RE DRUNK? WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING? WERE YOU EVEN THINKING AT ALL?" she then put her face in her hands and shook her head miserably.

Ron had his hands on his ears and he wished he never woke up. His head was pounding and his throat felt like sand paper. Remind me why I drank again? He asked himself. He leaned over the bed and opened the drawer for some hangover potion. He gulped it down and sighed as the ringing in his head ceased. Of course that's not all the hangover potion does. It helps you remember things of the previous night. Ron frowned, Hermione. The world froze and he couldn't hear his mum's ramblings any more instead the scenes of last night replayed themselves in his mind. How he had confessed everything and how Hermione had told him to leave. He felt like a fool. Guilt panged his heart and as if a fist was clenching it tight, his heart hurt. Breathing came in a labor. Now he remembered why he had drank. He wished he was drunk again, blissfully happy in his own little world. He cringed when he heard his mother shrieking again.

He looked at her and suddenly hugged her tight. "Okay mum, I know I was wrong. I'm sorry but let's not make my last day a bad one, yeah?" he said as he pulled back.

Reluctantly Molly gave him a smile, "Be careful, there are still bad wizards out there," she warned.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Mum, I'm an auror, I'm trained for those things," he said.

"I know, I know, but you were seriously injured the last time, or so Viena tells me. If I hear you're injured again you're coming home and I don't care if they need you back there because we need you here as well," she said pulling him into her famous bear hugs.

He stiffened at the sound of Viena's name. Viena, he had totally forgotten about her. Suddenly he felt lonely, going back to Scotland didn't sound so good. Away from his family, his old home, away from Hermione. He really couldn't go ten minutes without thinking about her, can he? He was a coward for breaking it off all those years ago. And he was still a coward. He sighed and ran a hand through his tangled hair. Why was his life so screwed up? Finally snapping back to reality he found his mother peering at him with concern etched on her face.

"Ron, are you alright? Oh dear if you're sick you'll have to go to Scotland in a week or so. You can't possibly end up in Scotland while you're ill. Let me take a look at you," Molly said.

"I'm fine mum, perfect, bloody perfect," Ron muttered pushing her off rather rudely.

His mother glared, "Language!" she shouted before pulling on his ear and dragging him down the stairs.

Ron complained the whole way. He had to be bent over uncomfortably since he was so much taller than his mother and his ears were going numb from pain. Finally she let go and ordered him to sit down and eat his breakfast. Reluctantly he did as he was told and ate his breakfast in silence.

Having finished all the food that had been placed in front of him he left the table. The clothes he was wearing were from yesterday and was wrinkled and smelt of alcohol. Ron crinkled his nose and pulled off his shirt and flung it. He could hear his mother's scream, telling him to pick it up but instead he took off his pants and dropped it. Ron grinned smugly, having successfully pissed his mum off. He entered the shower after he shed off his boxers.

The warm water washed over his body and pooled around his feet. It steamed up and the air curled around him. He just stood there soaking it all in. Ron used to do this often; he'd stay in the showers for long times just standing there hoping it'd make everything better, like a secret magical spell. He was good at pretending, especially when it came to Hermione. He had been able to pretend he was not jealous whenever Hermione was talking to other guys even Neville. He also had been able to pretend he didn't love her for all those years. He had even pretended to believe he could forget her once he got to Scotland. A deep sigh escaped his lips and he felt like all the energy was draining out from him. He slumped against the wall and closed his eyes.

He lost track of time and he was deaf to the world around him, the water drowned it out. It felt as though he wasn't using any strength to hold himself up instead some how some way he seemed to stay still under the water. Finally unconsciously Ron turned the water off and swiped the curtains open. He stepped out and took a towel to dry himself clean. Rubbing his hair he stared at his reflection in the mirror. The mirror was steamed up from all the hot water and small water droplets fell down its surface leaving streaks down it. Ron could see a blurry version of himself in the mirror. His red hair stood out remarkably. He could see his blue eyes, they looked watery as if he had been crying, maybe he had but didn't realize it because of the water. He raised his hand wiped at the mirror, it left a clawed like appearance. He put both hands on the mirror to steady himself. He let his head drop along with his welled up tears. They fell freely down into the sink. His body trembled and he let out a small cry. Feeling a cool breeze over his bare flesh he grabbed his towel around him and pulled it off. He put on his clothes. With one lasting glance at the mirror he closed the washroom door.

Frustration coursed through his body, he couldn't explain it but it made him angry. Ron's fists clenched tightly at his sides. The desire to crush something and cause havoc ran through him, making him shudder with self control. His belonging were already packed up with his broom leaned up against the suitcase. He stared at it numbly. It took him a moment to register that he had to leave the country in a mere hour or so. He had a sudden urge to throw the suitcase out. Ron groaned loudly and plopped down on his bed, wet hair and all.

His mind was so muddled and confusing. He wanted to stay but he also wanted to run away. He wanted to forget but he also wanted to treasure the moments forever. His heart ached and his chest pressed down on him. Someone please slap some sense into him!

Ron ran a hand through his hair. It was times like this when he wished he was smart. Then maybe he'd be able to figure out what's wrong with him. He smacked his own hand on his forehead. His eyes felt droopy and he wanted to go into eternal sleep.

It was then when his door banged open. "Oh Ron just look what I found in your pants pocket, I told you to take out everything before you take them off but you never listen to me," she tsked holding something shiny in her hand.

It was glistening from the bright sunlight coming in from the window. It reflected off and into Ron's eyes, making him squint trying to focus his gaze on the object.

His mum approached closer and dropped it in his hand. "Here, it's a precious little thing. You take so little care of it!" but her tone was soft and she was looking at him with a small smile. "It seems we'll have another wedding soon, no?" she asked.

Ron stared at her with wide eyes. How could he have been so careless? To forget the ring in his pocket! What an idiot! He gripped the ring tight in his hand.

His mother continued on, "Though please be considerate and do try to be romantic. I think a diamond ring ought to catch a girl's heart but Viena is quite different…" she sat down beside him and took his hand. She ran her thumb over it and smiled sadly, "You know, I always imagined we'd a have a brunette daughter-in-law from you, someone small but extremely intelligent." they both knew who she was referring to. They fell in silence. "But of course I fully approve of Viena, she's a nice girl. Not quite the girl I imagined you to be with but never the less nice." she said patting his hand.

Ron just stared at her. Nice? Yeah Viena was nice. She would be near perfect to anyone. She had long blond hair and blue eyes like his only lighter. She had a tall frame and a slender body. She was kind, smart and extremely well mannered. Also she had a low temper and never got mad. She enjoyed quidditch and even played some. Overall one would think she was perfect for him. After all they had things in common and also their personality would not clash. But he didn't want nice Viena, she was perfect, but not for him.

He wanted Hermione, the girl who read too much for her own good. She, who had a temper as wild and untamed as her hair. The same girl he that made him so angry one minute then make him smile for no reason at all. He wanted someone who was brave and spoke their mind. Someone who had him at their mercy yet at the same time would always treat him as an equal. Someone who matched his temper with their own. Someone with so much passion it overflowed. Someone so beautiful inside and out that they shone. He wanted the girl too intelligent for him and way out of his league. He wanted Hermione.

Yeah he was an idiot not knowing what he wanted, for giving up the best thing that ever happened in his life. At least he knew it now… or rather what was the point? Why couldn't he figure this out long time ago? Why was it that he was always one step behind everyone else? How blind could he be that he didn't know his own feelings? He wanted to smash his head on the wall over and over again.

His mum kissed his forehead gently before saying, "Choose wisely, follow your heart," she advised before she went out of the room.

Ron was puzzled, he simply had no choice. He had missed his chance all those years ago. He owed it to Viena and Hermione to go to Scotland. It was his duty. The honorable thing to do. Wasn't it? He stuffed the ring in his pocket. Getting up he took his broom. He needed a quick flight to clear his mind.

He went downstairs and out the backdoor. He mounted his broom and jumped up. The force lifted him upwards into the sky. The wind whipped at his hair and tousled it. The air was warm and moist as summer air tends to be. He leisurely flew around in circles, not bothering to put on speed. He always felt the most relaxed when flying. It was as if he had a bird's spirit stuck in a human's body. He was meant to fly; there was no question about it. He smiled, he loved it, the height, the feeling of no boundaries, the wind, the way his feet felt free of the ground. There was nothing like it.

Hermione had always been afraid. He had tried with all his might to persuade her other wise but she was a stubborn one. He smiled as he remembered one time in Hogwarts, around fifth year when he had taken her out of the library to the fields to get some fresh air. She struggled and stumbled in his grip telling him she had to study. He ignored her and took a broom out. He forced her on it using his strength, her wand had been confiscated. Then straddling the broom behind her he took off. She had her eyes shut tight. He remembered how she backed into him and held onto his arm for dear life. He had thrown his head back and laughed. He had been barely off the ground, only about six feet. She clung to him and never stopped whimpering until he set her back on solid ground. Even then she held onto his arm and her legs were wobbly from the flight. The way she had looked then, so vulnerable and afraid made him want to cradle her in his arms and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. She had trembled and he wanted to say sorry but instead he teased her lightly and got the hell out of there. So many emotions had burst through him at that moment. He felt so possessive and protective of her. He had wanted to hold her and claim her as his own but that was only done in his dreams.

The air brushed his cheeks and he realized that he was crying. He wiped it clean off his face. Ron hated crying, it was a weakness. It was Hermione who had taught him crying was also strength. Hermione taught him a lot of things, like how to say windgardium leviosa. A chuckle escaped him at the memory. He had been so annoyed with her then. But he supposed if he had not said those mean things she would have never ran off to the girl's bathroom and they would have went to save her. Then they wouldn't be friends. The thought alone made him depressed. He probably wouldn't be alive right now if it hadn't been for Hermione. Then why the hell was he leaving? He couldn't think up of a reason.

He landed gracefully and walked inside. His mum was there with his brother Fred they were currently arguing on something.

"Mum, I know what I'm doing okay? I don't need you to tell me to go out and find a witch because I don't need one, at least not like that," Fred shouted with his hands up in the air.

"No commitment what so ever! All you seem to do is think up of new ways for that stupid shop!" Molly yelled angrily.

Fred was really angry now, no one, not even one's mother could dare put down his hard work. "It's that stupid shop that's been paying for this house mum! We even helped pay for Bill's wedding! Not to mention all the things we got for you! Did you happen to forget that?" he said.

"That was Harry's money!" Molly shouted in defense.

"In the beginning yeah it was Harry's money but it was our shop who paid for the rest!" Fred yelled getting red in the face. "If you don't think I can't commit to anything you're sadly mistaken because I can! It's just that no one worth enough to commit to has ever come along!" he shouted in his mother's face before angrily stalking out of the house.

Molly let out a choked sob and sat down on the sofa. "The sons I've raised…" she said shaking her head.

Ron felt pity for his mum but Fred made good points. When Fred really wanted to he committed, he was stubborn that way. When he says he'll do it, he'll do it until he finishes. Ron ran a hand through his now dried hair. He sat down next to his mother and wrapped his arm around her comfortingly.

"Ron, I just want him to settle down before it's too late." she sniffled into his shirt.

"I know, but Fred wants it to be the right witch," Ron whispered.

His mum wiped her eyes, "Oh when is it going to be the right witch? He'd too picky! Either this witch is too obsessed or she only wants my money. He goes on and on about what he doesn't like!" she said.

Ron smiled, "Yeah well maybe there'll be a perfect witch for him somewhere, just as picky as him."

His mother laughed softly, "Yes, I hope so… though that girl from the wedding, one of the brides' maids… the one with the black hair. Fred seemed interested in her. Did you know that she owns her own business as well as work for the Daily Prophet? Quite a remarkable young lady, but I suppose someone like her would never be with Fred. She's much too proper and Fred's always joking." she sighed.

"I don't know… after all Katie is marrying George," Ron said smirking.

"Yes but Katie knew George since forever! This is such a happy year don't you think? Katie says she wants the wedding to be in the same year, sometime around December she says. It'll be so romantic," Molly said smiling.

Ron waved off her comment, "Didn't Fred take her home that night?" he asked.

Molly looked shocked, "He better not have done anything improper, I swear that boy doesn't know the difference between what's right and what is not. The poor dear… what's her name?"

"Jasmine I think it was…" Ron said.

"Yes, Jasmine!" Molly exclaimed.

Ron frowned, "But why her? There were plenty of other girls at the wedding Fred chatted up,"

"Oh I don't know, she just caught my eye. Did you see how Fred looked serious as he explained his work to her? My I almost didn't believe it was my own son!" Molly sighed, "I just want all of you to be happy, please be happy Ron," she said hugging him again.

Ron awkwardly hugged her back. That was too much heart to heart with his mum. He bolted up remembering he had promised to meet Viena soon, "Got to go mum, it's almost time for the train ride,"

"Oh dear I must have lost track of time, and Fred left without saying good-bye!" she took his hand and went over to the fireplace. Taking a good handful of floo powder she threw it in the fire place before shouting where she wanted to go.

Ron followed shortly after and nearly fell over his mum from the force. The tall blonde was already there smiling. He waved back to her as she ran over. She looked as beautiful as ever, but it didn't make him feel all gushy inside. It was just a fact; she was beautiful, nothing more nothing less. She hugged him and planted a kiss on his lips. He kissed back briefly.

"I thought you were going to be late," she said her breath was quick and short.

"Nah, not with someone like my mum shouting at me," he said grinning.

She giggled with her hand over her mouth.

She was so different from Hermione, if he had said that to Hermione she would smack the back of his head and scold him for being disrespectful to his mum.

His mum smiled, "Now Viena dear if anything goes wrong just give me an owl. Stay safe," she said and hugged each of them good-bye. "I've got to get going, I'm meeting Minerva for lunch today," she kissed Ron's cheek before she turned and out the train station because you can't apparate in a train station for safety issues.

"So Ron, are you excited?" Viena asked taking a hold of his hand.

"About what?" he asked.

She pouted, "How can you forget? You promised we'd go-" she was cut off by the train whistle.

"Come on we better get on before it leaves without us," he tugged on her hand and shrunk his suitcase to fit in his pocket. Grabbing his broom he ran towards the big black train. It reminded him of the old Hogwarts train. He remembered Hermione used to hold his hand and rush him towards the train. He miss her small hands compared to the long elegant one Viena had.

They sat down in an empty compartment. Ron suddenly felt hot, remembering how he had fantasies with Hermione in an empty compartment when he had been a horny teenager. He rubbed his hand over his eyes and started thinking of something else like… chocolate? No, that's not working. Shaking his head he leaned back and closed his eyes.

He could feel Viena's eyes on him. He heard her moving and soon his seat pushed down from Viena's weight. She shifted closer and snuggled in his arms. He stiffened before he relaxed somewhat.

"What is it?" she asked him with concern in her eyes.

"Nothing," he said looking out the window. The train hasn't started yet waiting for a few late passengers.

"I know it's not nothing," she said.

"You may be a healer but I don't think you can solve this," Ron said not looking at her.

She frowned, "I can try, it's better to let it out than keeping it all bottled inside," she reasoned.

He sighed, "I told you it's nothing you need to worry about,"

"Are you going to propose?" she blurted out. As soon as she said it she covered her mouth and blushed, "I didn't mean for it to come out like that… I-" she stopped talking and looked down at her hands, "The least you could do is say something." she said quietly.

Ron was so shocked that his brain froze. Realizing how rude he was being eh snapped out of it and rubbed Viena's arm comfortingly. "I don't know," he said honestly, "I need to think about it, it's a big decision," he said, "Don't worry about it," he told her and kissed her forehead.

"But how can I not? It's all I think about," she pouted. The train started moving then and suddenly Viena's head shot up from her place on his shoulder. "Hermione!" she shouted pointing at the window.

Ron's eyes widened at the name and looked out the window to see a running figure with brown hair. She seemed to be called out to the train with a hand out. Then she stopped and watched as the train left the station.

"Oh my god," Viena said, "How could I have not seen it before? I'm such an idiot," she mumbled to herself.

"Huh?" Ron asked looking at her with a quirked eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

She didn't respond except she rambled on, "I should have known, the way you looked at… and everything… oh no wonder you were so… I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked again, more confused than ever.

She smiled widely, "I figured it out! I realized it!" she exclaimed proudly.

"What on earth are you going on about?" Ron demanded getting frustrated with her vague wording.

"I'm talking about how you guys love each other, you and Hermione!" she said.

Ron's jaw dropped.

"Don't deny it Ron, it was so obvious! I mean the way you talked about her and how eager you were to come back and how you smiled so much when you met her. The looks you gave each other! That time when you were gone for a while in the picnic. The day at the restaurant when you barged in to dance, you never dance! Also at the wedding! How did I not see it? And you were so distant… you must have been thinking about her the whole time! And how Hermione was looking so sad… I should have figured…" she smiled at Ron. There was a hint of sadness in it.

"Viena I- I wanted to tell you… I don't know… I'm an idiot, you deserve so much better… and I- there's- I-" Ron stuttered trying to make some understandable sentences. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "What I'm trying to say is-"

"No, don't say it." Viena said, "I should have realized long time ago, but you know what they say, love is blind… I guess it's true…" she smiled again, "Go to her, go before you lose your chance," she said softly, "True love is hard to come by and You have to risk it," she said pushing him now, "Go, get off the train! Hurry before you lose your time!" she said urgently.

"W-what? I can't we're not allowed to apparate here," he said flustered. It was odd, his girlfriend telling him to be happy with someone else.

"You have your broom, just fly out the window! Go hurry Ron Hermione's not going to wait forever," she said.

He just stared at her before taking his broom and opening the window, he flew out. Looking into the window, "I don't know what to say…" he trailed off.

"Say thank you," she said smiling.

"Thank you," he kissed her cheek, "Be happy," he said and flew off into the sky.

Viena watch from the window before turning away. The train rode out of sight and Ron raced to London. Adeline pumped through his blood. He felt like he was going to blow up. He couldn't believe it; he was allowed to love her, to hold her, to live with her forever! He whooped out loud with a fist in the air. When he almost fell off from losing his balance he gripped on tight. Ron grinned so wide he was afraid his lips might rip off.

The wind played with his hair and the sky darkened. He frowned; he can smell rain in the air. He was right, as soon as the thought passed his brain the clouds poured out at him. He cursed and lowered his body to fly faster. The wind blew wild threatening to throw him off. He refused, not when he was so close to his happiness. No one can take this from him. The rain was cold and made him shiver but he didn't stop. It drenched his shirt and pants. His hair stuck to his face and was in clumps. He shook it off and flew even harder. The broom was soaked and his grip slackened. He was slipping slowly but he pushed on. He finally spotted the building and lowered down to it. He reached the front door and ran up the stairs.

His mind reeled at the possibilities. What would he say? He thought and thought. His legs carried him on and soon he was in front of her door step. Raising his hand he paused over the door hesitating. The he frowned, what was he doing? This was what he wanted to do since he went to Scotland! Shaking off all the doubt in his mind he knocked. There a silence and then he heard someone shuffling to the door. It opened and revealed Hermione, standing there with an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts. Her hair was messy and traces of tears were on her cheek. She never looked more beautiful in his eyes. He was dripping with rain and his body was cold and aching all over but just the sight of her made it all worth it.

"Hey," he said, breathlessly.

"Hi," she said.

He just exploded, "I know this is sudden and I know I should be on the train to Scotland now, but I can't. You probably think I'm an idiot and don't want to see me again, yeah I wouldn't either but I just need you to listen. I was so stupid last night for giving up. I thought it over and over again and it drives me crazy. I don't even know why I left. I guess I never learn, even mum agrees. But I want to make it right. I want to be given another chance. I don't deserve it but I need one Hermione. I thought all day and I couldn't stop thinking about you, how you look, how you smell, how you act, just everything. I can remember the least important things you said to me in Hogwarts word by word and I never go a day without missing you. I want to hold you every time I see you. My body fills with desire it scares me. I want to breathe you in and never let you go. I can't live without you and when you smile my heart swells. You make me happy for no reason and I would go to the end of the world just to be with you. I want to please you in everyway and I like everything about you. Every waking moment I need to be with you, no even in my sleep I dream of you. I can't hold this in any more I don't want to go on pretending I don't need you. You see what I'm trying to say is that… Hermione, I don't want any imitation or anyone else, I want you, I mean-" he was cut off by Hermione's finger.

"You had me at hey," Hermione said smiling.

Ron hugged her then and her warmth filtered through his cold slack body. "I love you," he whispered into her ear. She shyly wrapped her arms around him.

His pocket felt heavy and he let go of her. She watched curiously. Digging up the ring in his pocket he offered it to her, "I believe this is yours," he said grinning. He took her hand in his and put the ring on her ring finger.

She smiled as she stared at the ring sparkling. It was so blue, like his eyes.

He still had her in his embrace. He leaned down until their noses touched, "Marry me?" he asked.

Hermione's eyes were closed, the smile evident on her lips, "Mmm hmm," she said.

Ron smiled and picked her up spun her around laughing joyfully. Their cheeks were flushed from laughter, he put her down. Carefully he leaned in closing his eyes slowly.

"love you," she whispered.

And he kissed her.

**THE END**

**A/N:** LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WROTE!

Okay I'm so stupid I was thinking of another country that was on the same land mass as France… but Scotland is right on top of England! So sorry for the mistake… I seriously need to get a map or something in my room.

Viena isn't crying when she tells him to go because she doesn't want him to take pity on her and she waits until he leaves to have an emotional break down...

I've been deciding on the ending forever! I wrote three ending before I collided them all together and created this one. Also it took me so long to reply to all your reviews but I owe it to you to reply since you guys take the time! Sorry for taking so long!

I was going to do another chapter… but I thought nah! Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! I can't believe I'm done! It was a short story but I loved writing it!

**ballerinadoll9** – awww I got all choked up after reading your review! Thank you so much!

**rheartsu** – OMG exactly the reaction I was going for. I wanted to create that moment when you really want to knock some sense into the character, because I get really frustrated when the main character does something so stupid like Hermione did. Yeah Ron was desperate so he took anyone who was remotely like Hermione, but nothing's like the original. Voila! Ron does come back for her, after a little pushing from Viena. You really can't hate her now because she's like putting them together in the end. This is why I wanted a really nice girlfriend for Ron because I was going to use her to bring them together!

**soccergirl42005** – almost cried? Damn how hard do I have to work to make you cry? lol thank you so much for your review! Hope you like the ending!

**Desepere Romantique** – wow so many people got so emotional after that chapter! Well I wonder if this made you cry? Happy tears perhaps?

**Dark Ivy** – I have to say I'm so sorry because you were like so into the story and then I cut off the update for like two weeks! I hate when authors do that… and here I am doing the same thing… Oh well I hope this chapter makes up for it!

**MiKaYGiRl** – haha d-r-a-m-a I love how you wrote that! Anyways here's another reason I couldn't make her mean! Then Ron and Hermione wouldn't be together!

**Jayley** – lol I know Hermione is so difficult! Yeah now probably Ron would transfer to being a London auror… If you read my author's note you'll see that they can't just apparate to each other! Yes I hate stories that purposely tease you with those almost-together moments! But it makes it worth it in the end!

**connieewig** – I think like half the people cried! I didn't think it was that sad, but if it had been on film it would have been so dramatic and sad! I think I would have cried if I saw this instead of reading it… Ha! I tricked you, no I didn't want them together yet! I wanted it to be the very last moment.

**Reader of Canon FF** – I know bittersweet ending work on some storied but I think I prefer a happy one! Plus I'm not so good at bittersweet endings… Thanks for reading it even though the story had its slow moments… and I ended faster than I thought. This story originally had like sixteen chapters but I cut out so much! Oh well it's all good. Perfectly imperfect I like to say! But Ron comes back!

**fan** – thank you for your review! I hope you like the ending!

**snoopysmile** – awww you're so sweet! I was tempted to just put them together then but I really wanted to end it like this instead of just a stupid confession! I wanted Ron to run for it! Yeah I could have separated them forever… but I decided that I like a happy ending! Hermione and Ron forever!

**sweetpea symphony** – good thing I went with the happy ending eh, or else I'll have my first flame! Ahhh the horror! You don't have to check everyday any more it's over! Wow, that's so sad now that I think about it… but I'll write more stories for sure! Thank you for your love! lol

**InkGothical** – awww it's okay you reviewed this time! Yeah I know this ending scene was like going over in my head ever since I wrote the first chapter, it is nice to write it finally! I had so many different ending but I chose this one because I thought it was cute. well it's cut down to one, I was thinking about doing this whole dramatic thing but I thought that was over doing it… so I hope you like this ending!

**kat6528** – Thank you, thank you, thank you! I know but Ron comes back in the end and really that's all that counts! Are you saying you love the story or you like the stupid Ron? Or possibly both?

**RoadtoRuin** – your description was so good, I was like touched! You're a good writer! The whole 'utter endlessness of losing someone' so emotional, I can't believe I couldn't think of that one… hmm… I need to brush up on my vocabulary... Thanks for reviewing!

**mexx** – I didn't plan on not continuing but now it's over! I'm glad you like it, it makes me happy!

**Meg Cabot is My Idol** – Hey I read nearly all of Meg Cabot's books, but recently I haven't had the time… mucho amazing eh? I speak little bit of Spanish; my cousin is like half-Spanish… so yeah… anyways that was so irrelevant! Thank you!

**Sunsun18** – so much drama in the future? I don't want to drag it on forever and have a huge fight with Viena and Hermione. Plus I kind of want to leave it so that Viena and Hermione still remain like good people instead of evil jealous monsters that fight over Ron. Though that would be very amusing… He gave the ring to its rightful owner! After all he bought it for her it's only right. Plus it's rude to recycle the ring and give it to Viena… You seem like you made up totally different ending of your own! It sounds good, like a movie preview or something… Though I hope you like my ending too!

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love you all! I might think of doing an epilogue… any ideas? **REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

A/N: I finally got around to doing an epilogue. I have to be the worst procrastinator ever! I'm so sorry and I have no idea if anyone is interested in this but I'm putting ti up anyways. It's not the greatest ending… but well it's cute

Disclaimer: not mine.

Epilogue

There are fields upon fields of green grass with the sun shining brightly on it on this hot summer day. Massive tables set out with a feast prepared by many hands and wands. Flower arrangements and white decorations spread everywhere. Crisp white wooden benches sat in rows in front of an arc of roses. A white runway separated the benches making an aisle. Anyone can tell that it's a beautiful outdoor wedding all ready to proceed.

Off to the side there is a group of red haired and one black haired men dressed in tuxes. They're gathered around one man in particular, the groom. They are all laughing loudly while making cracks at the groom because it's a Weasley tradition. The man takes it all in stride because he's so nervous his ears are ringing.

"Hey, relax it's not like she's going to run." George said with a smirk.

Charlie put an arm around George, "Looks familiar eh? Just like you at your wedding last year." he said mockingly.

"Yeah a spitting image," Bill agreed.

George sniffed cockily, "Ha as if, I was cool as a cat."

"That's not howI remembered it," Harry mused with a twinkle in his eye, "Uh g-g-guys, I-I t-t-think I'm going to puke." he imitated in George's voice then made barfing sounds while he gestured with his hands.

The group erupted with laughter. "He's right there's no use denying it; you were as jittery as Ginny." Bill said wiping stray tears from his eyes.

"Hey, I resent that! I wasn't that bad."

Every male look over to see eight months pregnant Ginny with hands on her hips.

"Yeah she's even worse now." Ron said.

"What was that?" she said as she glared at her brother.

Ron shook his head in fear, "Nothing." he muttered looking away.

Ginny smiled, "That's what I thought." she turned to Harry, "I need your help with something." she told him then grabbed his hand and took him away.

"Poor bloke…" George said, "Do you think our Fred old boy will end up like that?"

"You mean whipped?" Ron asked, "I think he already is." he snickered looking over at Fred.

"Oh shut it," Fred muttered before anxiously looking around as if he was searching for something.

Bill smiled, "You know you can't see her before the wedding, it's bad luck." he said teasingly.

Fred snorted, "Women and their superstition."

"What about women?"

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed in surprise. A smile instantly appeared on his lips.

"Hey," she said smiling in return.

Bill rolls his eyes and groaned, "Newly weds."

Hermione heard it and gave Bill a look before telling Fred, "Just so you know Fred she's dying to see you too, says that she doesn't believe in luck."

Fred looked smug upon hearing those words and smirked as he looked at his brothers with a challenging raised eyebrow, "That's my woman." he bragged.

Hermione smirked as well, "She also said that if she did believe in luck she wouldn't be marrying you."

The smug look dropped from Fred's face. Ron laughed and George patted his twin's shoulder, "tough luck."

"Anyways I didn't come here for this," Hermione said, "I came here for you." she told Ron with a secret smile on her face.

Ron's ears turned red at the tips as Hermione pulled him by the hand. As he looked back at his brothers they made catcalls and wagged their eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione took the two of them inside. She went down a hallway; once she was sure they were isolated she turned around and gave a pout, "do I really have to do this?" she asked.

Ron smirked, usually something she enjoyed seeing but not at this moment, "You promised, plus I already did my part two days ago." he said into her ear, "Do you need a reminder?" His hand slid up the slit in her dress and stroked her thigh enticingly.

Hermione bit her lip as she held tightly on his sleeve. "But, we're at a wedding!" she pleaded.

His hand traveled up further, "You didn't seem to mind your office." he said as he hooked one finger into her underwear. He gave her a sweet smile before letting go of her panties.

Damn it, he was teasing her and she was actually falling for it! She glared at him and tried to push him away from her. He held on tight and pulled her closer than before. His breath was hot in her ear, "please?"

Her willpower was wavering, he was asking so nicely. She did promise and he did keep his end of the deal. Hermione blushed upon remembering, she'd never look at her office desk the same way again. "Ron," she whined, "Your whole family's here! The wedding will start soon, we should go back." She turned away from him to leave.

He grabbed onto her fast, "Hey, that's not fair."

"Ron!" She exclaimed, "Honestly we have all of tonight, can't this wait?" she whispered.

"But I want it now," Ron pouted, sticking his lips out in a ridiculous way that made Hermione burst out laughing. "Is that a yes?" he asked eagerly.

"No, but nice try," she said smiling, "Come on let's go back. I did the first part and I think that was embarrassing enough. Ugh in front of all your brothers!" Hermione covered her face in shame.

Ron wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her close. He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed. "I'm not even asking a lot… and you'll enjoy it too." he said slyly, "I know you want it." he teased.

Her heart pounded, he could still make her go insane with just his voice. She was caving in, it couldn't hurt would it? Just one and she can hide it with her hair. No one will notice, she tried to reconcile herself. She liked giving her husband pleasure and she'll do some daring things to please him. It's not like she hadn't done some scandalous stuff before. After all ever since their wedding they gave trade offs, one request from each other a week. Ron had already done her request so it was only fair. She looked up at him into his clear blue eyes, "okay," she said quietly.

Ron's smile stretched across his whole face. "Did I tell you that I love you?" he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Only at times like these."

He hugged her and spun her around in the air, "Nah, I tell you all the time." he said grinning. He put her down, "So, now for the promise." he leaned in and licked her collar bone. He held up her body close to him so that her feet didn't quite touch the floor. Then choosing the spot where her neck and her shoulder met he kissed it softly. He began licking it feverishly. Hermione wilted in his grasp, she was breathing so hard it was impossible not to hear. He sucked on it and then started nibbling on her flesh.

By then Hermione cried out before muffling the sound with her hands, "R-Ron," she said with a shaky voice.

"Mmm" was all he said against her neck. He angled her head so that he could have better access to his chosen spot and kept at it.

After a few minutes of suckling and biting he finally let her go. She let out the breath she was holding. Then she gently touched the tender place between her shoulder and neck. It was wet so she wiped it, "Does it show?" she asked as she tried to block the view with her hair.

Ron frowned, "Why are you hiding it?" he said and then pushed her hair aside.

"It's embarrassing! Merlin, in front of all those people!" she hissed as she desperately pulled at her hair.

"Oh it's embarrassing, then maybe I should make some more." he reached out to her and pulled her to him.

"Ron!" she said in surprise, "You said only one!"

He let go of her "Well if you're so ashamed of me then why did you marry me?"

Her eyes widen, "What? What kind of question is that?" she demanded angrily.

"I can't believe you're angry at me when it should me angry at you!" Ron shouted he crossed his arms and turned away from her.

Hermione stomped her foot, "What are you talking about? Angry about what? That I don't want another hickey?"

He ignored her and started walking away.

"You stop right there Ron Weasley!" she yelled walking toward him. He didn't stop but kept walking. "I said stop!" Hermione ran and grabbed his wrist, "stop." she whispered.

Ron stood still, frozen and rigid.

She doesn't understand what he's so mad about and it's frustrating her. "Look at me." she said pulling at his arm. "Ronald Weasley can't you hear me? Look at me!" she screamed.

He inclined his head so that their eyes met. His usually bright eyes are dark with intensity. He's still silent; as stubborn as a mule.

"I can't believe how immature you are right now, and at your brother's wedding!" she snapped, "I can't read your mind Ron, if you don't communicate…" Hermione sighed, "don't leave me in the dark, why are you so mad?"

Ron's eyes blazed, "Why am I mad? You can't tell? My wife tells me that I'm an embarrassment to her and you're asking me why I'm mad? Gee Hermione I thought you were smart." he mocked.

"Come on Ron I didn't mean it like that!" Hermione retorted. "I just think these things should be private and between the two of us."

Ron closed his eyes and sighed, "Sorry, I was angry and you got angry at me so I got even angrier. It's no big deal."

"You sure?" Hermione inquired peering into his face. He nodded but he still didn't look at her. She hugged him quickly and planted a kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry too and to show that I'm sorry…" she pushed her hair back so that the impressive hickey he placed on her showed in its full glory.

Ron's jaw dropped, "You're serious? No regrets?" he sputtered.

She nodded, "You should know I'm dead serious," then she smirked at him, "when it comes to you." She swaggered back to the field.

Ron stood still in his spot watching her for a while before getting back to his senses and followed after her. He hugged her from behind and kissed the hickey, "love you." he said into her ear.

She giggled as his breath ticked her, "Ditto." Hermione smiled brightly and kissed him.

Ron responded back immediately turning her around and pulling her close within seconds. One hand messed up her hair while the other drew circles on her lower back. Hermione hitched one leg on his and drew herself up to his arousal brushing against it. He moaned and pulled her even closer as he pried open her mouth with his tongue.

"Hermione! Ron!"

They pulled apart and looked at their intruder, Harry.

Harry had a slight blush on his cheeks and he was awkwardly scratching his scalp. He gave them a grin, "Sorry but the wedding's starting in five minutes everyone has to be seated."

Hermione held Ron's hand, "Okay," she said.

"Uh-"

"What is it?" Hermione asked Harry.

Harry blushed again, "Um… you have a little something there," he pointed to his neck.

Hermione smiled, "I know."

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Ron who gave him a smirk. Harry kept a straight face while silently laughing inside.

All three of them headed back outside. Once they arrived Ginny quickly steered Harry away to their seats. She came back soon after and handed Hermione a mirror, "You might need your wand," she whispered.

Hermione turned completely red as she accepted the mirror. When Ginny left she held Ron's tux jacket and hid her face in his chest, "Oh Merlin… they're staring." her voice was muffled.

Ron stroked her hair adoringly and kissed it, "I think you've never looked better." He started laughing and Hermione hit him.

"Just wait until Monday." she warned. She gave him a fierce determined look then her lips coiled into a coy smile.

Before Ron could even respond to her challenge the wedding began. Fred came down the aisle to the arc and waited for his bride. Soft music played and the bride was introduced.

Long black hair was pinned in an elaborate style with the veil trailing behind. She looked gorgeous in an all white dress that seemed almost too beautiful to be earthly. She was magic itself as she glided down the aisle with her eyes cast down.

Jasmine Kim

The guests gasped at the beautiful bride and Fred forgot to breathe. When she looked up at him and offered him a smile he swore his legs gave out. But he still remained standing still with an arm reached out for her to take. When jasmine took Fred's hand the wedding commenced.

To Hermione it was the fastest wedding she ever witnessed. It happened rather quickly maybe because Jasmine and Fred didn't bother with bride's maids or groom's men and the rest of the traditional things. Nevertheless it was a wonderful wedding which made her forget about the hickey on her neck. Though at the reception many people stared and some were blunt enough to point it out to her.

Ron was smug all throughout and he seemed to enjoy the attention his work was getting. He always had a hand on her, whether on her waist, back or arm. Ron was really possessive; Hermione had been thinking this ever since he came to her doorstep back in June last year. He never let her out of his sight and liked to leave marks declaring her as his. It's as if he's afraid that she'll disappear or something. He barely let her meet up with Kevin after work. But Hermione can't help like the way he claims her as his.

As she stared at the happy (now) married couple drinking champagne and not letting go of each other Hermione realized that this is the last wedding for the Weasley family. Then seeing the children run around, Ginny's bulging stomach and Katie's little bump she smiled and thought, the last wedding for this generation.

Looking down at her own stomach she vaguely wondered when her time would come. She rubbed it absentmindedly.

"Is it a stomachache?"

Hermione looked up. Blue that's the color she wants her child's eyes to have, red hair too. She smiled, "No, just a little empty." she replied.

Ron's eyebrows creased, "Empty? You mean hungry?" he said with a puzzled expression.

Hermione laughed shaking her head.

"Then what? Are you laughing at me?"

She laughed even harder. Ron watched dumbfounded as Hermione's laugh subsided. She smiled at him brightly, "I hope it happens soon," she told him.

"Huh? What happens?"

"You'll find out." she said and left it at that. When Hermione saw him open his mouth to ask another question she kissed him.

Ron decided finding out what she was talking about wasn't worth wasting his breath. Time is better spent kissing than talking. But he found himself pulling back to say, "I love you."

Hermione smiled, "Love you more," and she shuts him up with another passionate kiss.

Their love story is perfect.

It's not a fairytale perfect with riding off into the sunset or being rescued from a tower. Ron's not quite Prince Charming and she doesn't sing and dance with little forest critters. There wasn't a lost glass slipper or a fancy ball (just a lot of weddings). It wasn't love at first sight and she's not exactly a princess. They fight and quarrel over stupid things but at the end of the day she's glad that it's Ron at her side. She's a simple girl. She doesn't need an expensive gown or a huge rock on her finger, having Ron is enough for Hermione and same goes for Ron. When she wakes up every morning in Ron's arms Hermione figures it can't get any better than this.

There are not enough words to describe their love story. It's simply perfect and the ending is far, far off.


End file.
